The Walking Dead: Through Casey's eyes
by DeltaSandman
Summary: Many months on the road alone has left sixteen-year-old Casey Rodriguez a skilled fighter and rugged survivalist. But for the first time in awhile, he is going to be part of a group, making friends, enemies, refuge and find someone he loves. This is his story. OC/Beth. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WALKING DEAD **

**Through Casey's eyes**

**Many months on the road by himself has left sixteen-year-old Casey Rodriguez an expert in survival, and a skilled fighter. However when discovered by two men offering Casey sanctuary, everything changes. **

**HEY GUYS! I'M A HUGE FAN OF THE WALKING DEAD AND I WANTED TO DO A FANFICTION ON IT. IF ANY OF YOU READ "TEENAGERS OF THE APOCALYPSE", I RECOMMENDED A CHARACTER TO THE AUTHOR NAMED CASEY "CASE" ANDREIEVICH RODRIGUEZ BUT I WANT TO DO MY OWN STORY WITH MY OWN CHARACTER. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. AMC DOES. IF I DID OWN THE SHOW I WOULD HAVE A PRIVATE ISLAND WITH A MANSION. I DO OWN MY OC CASEY.**

**Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cabin in the woods**  
**

The rain came pouring down along with thunderstorms and lighting through the night, while I was taking shelter in a dark cabin within the woods. A lot of people don't really like the rain saying they prefer a sunny day so they could go outside and do something like play basketball or go to a big game or a barbecue.

Me I liked the rain. Don't get me wrong, I love going outside and hanging out with friends and playing sports with them and other things outside. But the rain and the thunderstorms were settling for me.

This storm was going on for quite a while now, like for over day, which lead me to finding shelter in this cabin and sadly kill the two owners.

When I say kill, I don't mean just breaking down the door and murdering them senseless.

They were already dead, but they were up and around because the couples were victims of a plague that has struck the entire world, causing people who die coming back to life and hunt take out the remainder of humanity.

That sounds like something out of a horror film. Zombies rising from there graves, humanity on the brink of extinction and all of a sudden, two weeks later, a hero or heroine comes and saves the day and everyone rebuilds and lives happily ever after.

That's basically what is going on right now, except there are no heroes who save the day. This thing has been going on for a long time, and for all I know I may be the last human on Earth. I know that's not true but I've been by my own for a long time and I only came across zombies, not people.

When this thing started, it was just a few weird stories on the news. Then all of a sudden it just got out of hand. People were panicking, shooting others, looting, and breaking into other buildings.

A week later the military was sent in to restore order. At first everything was going well. They took out a lot of zombies, set up medical centers for people. But it became too much for them as well and… well you know…

I don't even want to think about it right now, so I got up and I went for my backpack to take out something for me to eat.

My backpack was a green cameo backpack that I used for high school. I had it ever since middle school. It's gotten a little worn over the years making it more of a light brown color, but it's still reliable and I'm okay with that.

I reached in and snatched a chocolate granola bar.

I smiled. "Healthy and taste good." I told myself humorously.

I looked into my backpack to inspect on how much food I had left. I counted 7 granola bars, 3 potato chip bags, and an apple I picked up today scavenging for supplies in a small abandoned town about 10 minutes away from the cabin I am staying in. I figured that there is an apple, there's no need to let it spoil so I figure I'll eat that instead.

With an apple to eat I went to a nearby couch to laydown on. I was kind of difficult to navigate through since everything was dark so that zombies will find me.

My foot hit something hard giving me a grunt of pain. "I hate when that happens." I groaned.

I finally found my way to the couch and rested myself on my back looking up at the ceiling taking a bite of my apple.

The cabin was in good condition even before I arrived a few days ago, and it had some hunting and sniper rifles as well. The dead couple I "killed" looked like they had been infected not to long ago when I saw them. One of them was a man about in his mid to late fifties with short grey hair; blood shot clouded eyes and a big rip through his neck. One of the things I noticed about him was he had a cross around his neck and a bible I found in the bedroom concluding he was a man of faith.

The other one was a woman around the same age range as the man. Funny thing is that she didn't have any rips, bites or scratches on her. She looked perfectly fine actually beside her clouded eyes. I soon found cyanide pills in the bedroom, thinking she was sick of this world and she decided to go out on her own terms.

Who could blame her? In this world full of zombies trying to eat people alive, and everyone killing each other, I can understand she choose a quiet and peaceful way to die.

I'm just happy that they are at peace finally.

After that, I decided to bury them in the back of the cabin and placed hand made crosses on top of they're graves. That's the least they deserve.

A huge bang echoed through the night causing me to jump a little. Thunder can be startling sometimes.

I sighed to myself and sat up looking up at the table and saw what looked like a note. I picked up unfolding the paper and began to read what it said.

_My darling Jennifer_

_We are going through a great trial of pain, loss, and fear. I know how you are feeling right now, and I understand. But like any other trials, they will pass. God created an imperfect world, and that's what makes it perfect. It's a world filled with bad and good things, good people, and bad people. Nothing is meant to last forever. That's how it is. But my love for you is eternal. _

_I'll always be by your side even through the darkest of times._

_Love Gerald_

I smiled at the letter that the man wrote. Even though I'm not religious, it really did felt good to hear some words of hope coming from this man before he turned.

I put the note back on the table and I laid back down closing my eyes, breathing deeply, and trying to clear my head.

I suddenly heard soft banging on the door and some moans coming from outside, causing me to jump up and raise my pistol with a silencer from its holster.

They didn't know I was here because of it being dark, and the door was locked, but I had to be very quiet because if they know I'm inside, they'll bang down the door.

After what seemed like forever just staying there with my weapon aimed at the door, the groaning died down and the banging stopped. I slowly approached the windows and glanced outside.

There are so many of them outside like twenty or thirty of them just limping growling in all directions not paying any attention to the cabin.

I decided that it was safe to get some sleep for the night, so I carefully made my way back to the couch and get some rest tomorrow.

I felt like I should just get back on the road wander off again tomorrow. Don't get me wrong this cabin is comfortable and pretty safe. But I just can't live here for the rest of my life. The town ten minutes away is nearly stripped clean of supplies. So unless I have an ingenious plan to make this place sustainable, I have to get back on the road.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow." I mumbled as my eyes started to get heavy and I let out a huge yawn.

A few minutes ever I let my mind wander off into the world of sleep feeling relaxed for once in months.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION SO GO EASY ON THE ROOKIE. BUT PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS ON THIS. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I WILL WORK ON CHAPTER 2 WHEN I GET THE CHANCE.**

**THANKS GUYS**

**DELTASANDMAN OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three questions, two guys, one shelter

_Two days later_

I didn't know how long I was on the road, or where I was. All I know is that there was a boiling sun beating down on me, and I was hot as hell.

Thank god I have some fresh water in my backpack. Although I was low on food, I didn't really care right now. Don't get me wrong, my stomach is killing me and growling like crazy Not to mention I felt somewhat weak. But after months of being on my own, I've developed a high tolerance to lack of food. I mostly focused on keeping myself filled up with water, so I wouldn't die from dehydration, and I tend to ration my food to conserve it. It was very difficult to adjust to, but It kept me alive.

I still had some granola bars on me but I decided to ration them for later on. I need to make them last until I can scavenge for more stuff to eat.

Suddenly I felt a strong cool breeze hit my body that felt amazing. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply.

_Thanks. I needed that._

When I opened my eyes, I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting gray really fast, and I heard a soft rumble roaring in the sky. I smiled.

"It's going to be a rainy day today I take it?" I said.

A loud roar in the sky caused me to jump a little. I looked back up smirking. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I suddenly heard a low feral growl that sounded like it was coming from my left side. I turned to see a zombie limping his way through the grass looking at me with a vicious stare.

He looked very pale with thin cheek bones, yellow blood shot eyes, and light brown hair. What really interested me is that he was wearing a military BDU that was all worn and bloody. I concluded that this guy was in the army or National Guard.

_I wonder how much of the military is left by now._

I didn't see any bites on him, but there were bullet wounds all over his chest. Whoever killed him must have not shot him in the head causing him to turn.

That's one of the scary things about this plague: It doesn't matter how you die. If you don't take the brain out, you'll come back as a zombie.

As he was getting closer to me, I unsheathed my steel tomahawk and raised it to my face. I carry a pistol with a silencer and I'm a pretty good shot with it, but I only use it if it's absolutely necessary, otherwise I tend to stick with the tomahawk that I have scavenged at a local hunting store.

He was really close to me and reaching his arms out to get me and was growling louder, but I gave him a quick slash to the head before he could devour me. I pulled my weapon out of his head causing him to instantly fall to the floor with a clean hit on his forehead and his eyes opened.

I looked around my surroundings to see if there were anymore coming my way, but I think this guy was the only one so I sheathed my weapon and exhaled deeply.

There was another rumble in the air and I felt some taps of water falling on my head and arm.

I crouched down on my knee and I placed my hand on the soldiers eyes shutting them. Looking at him now, he didn't look like a feral undead monster who eats people, he looked like any other ordinary person who was at peace finally. I reached inside his shirt, and pulled out his dog tags that revealed his name: Paul Stone. After looking at them, I placed it in his hand rested both hands on his chest.

"Thank you for your service, and rest in peace." I quietly told the corpse. I always had respect for our guys in the military, but because of soldiers declaring a brutal martial law and killing "infected" people, I can't trust them with my life.

I got to my feet and began walking on the road again. Another rumble roared again and a few seconds later, rain began pouring from the sky soaking me wet almost instantly. I didn't really care though, the rain felt really good, especially since it was boiling hot a few minutes ago.

After 10 minutes of walking I suddenly saw what looked like a light blue pickup truck closing in. It was already too late to run so I brought out my pistol and kept it lowered until they were close.

The truck started slowing down coming to a full stop right in front of me causing my heart rate to accelerate. As the doors opened I raised my pistol at the first person who stepped out. He was a big African American guy with a rough beard, a light blue beanie, and a dark grey tank top. The second guy was a skinny but tough looking what guy with light brown hair, a goatee, and a crossbow on his back. He was wearing a black leather vest with a poncho, and some worn out jeans.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!" The first guy said raising his hands up. "We're not here looking for a fight."

I scowled being skeptical about his word. "Try anything and a bullet goes through your skull." I pointed my pistol at the other guy. "Same for you, Rambo." He scowled back at me, but didn't do anything. "What do you want?" I asked them.

"I'm Tyreese." The first guy told me with his hands still up meaning no harm. He motioned towards he friend. "This is Daryl. We saw you on the road, and we just want to talk."

"What's yer name, kid?" Daryl asked me in a low gruff but caring voice voice.

I lowered my pistol and hesitated. "It's Casey." I answered.

Tyreese smiled. "Nice to meet you Casey." He said in a more friendly voice.

My faced relaxed a little bit. "Now what do you guys want?" I told them again.

"We just need to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you." Tyreese replied.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What kind of questions?" I asked cautiously. I mean I just met these two guys a minute ago and now they want to ask me a few questions?

"How many walkers have you killed?" He started.

_Walkers? I think he means the zombies._

"Dozens? Hundreds? I don't keep count." I answered.

"How many people you killed?" Tyreese asked.

I hesitated for a few seconds not because I was scared or nervous, but because I don't really like to think about it.

"One." I silently told him.

"Why?" Daryl chimed in.

_Wow! Are you seriously asking me that?_

I turned towards Daryl with a icy stare. "Because she begged me too!" I hissed. I turned my attention back towards Tyreese. "Any other questions you want to ask me?"

"No... no... I'm sorry." Tyreese sympathetically said. My expression softened and I simply nodded. I don't really hold grudges that much. "Look... Casey. We have a small community about forty five minutes away from here. We have food, shelter, and other kids your age. It's you choice but would you like to be apart of it?"

I looked at them surprised.

_They have a settlement? _

I never thought that would be possible. Then again these guys might be lying and were probably leading me to somewhere to kill me. But honestly I was tired of being on the road, scavenging for supplies, and being hungry all the time. Maybe they're telling the truth maybe they want to kill me. Either way I don't really care. Dying is better then just barely trying to survive all your life.

"Alright I'm in." Was my answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting up front of the pickup truck with Tryeese looking out the window and at the view, while Daryl was in the back getting all soaking wet. It was raining really hard out there now, and I could see some flooding in the grass.

I looked back to see Daryl just looking out in the distance. He turned in my direction and gave me a curt nod, in which I return the favor.

"You know, I would've been fine out back." I told Tyreese. He turned to me and smirked. "Oh don't worry about it. It was his turn to sit in the back anyways."

Both of us chuckled. "Bummer for Daryl being out in the rain." I said laughing a little bit.

Tyreese laughed again too. "Yeah don't let him hear you say that though."

We heard knocking coming from behind us. Tyreese and I turned to see Daryl flipping us off but smiling. I turned away snickering, while Tyreese gave him a big grin and waved like an idiot.

"I love you too, man." He said in a cheerful tone cause me to chuckle some more.

I liked these guys so far. It felt good to be with other people again, but it also felt somewhat alien to me. I mean for a while I was just on my own getting by day to day from place to place just trying to stay alive for months now. I didn't like it all that much but I was used to it that it became a lifestyle for me. Now here I am in the front of a pickup truck with two guys who said they are taking me to their community. I thought something like this would never happen to me ever.

"So Casey, you were by yourself the whole time?" Tyreese asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, for a while now." Was my answer.

"Damn, man!" Tyreese exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah. For awhile, It felt I was the last human on Earth." I honestly told him.

He looked at me surprised. "You serious?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Until you found us, right?"

I shook my head. "No. About two weeks back, I was in an abandoned town and I saw a guy who was just sitting down on the ground muttering to himself. I went over to him and asked him if he was okay. He just looked up at me and said, 'It's a lie! Those who arrive die'." I paused for a minute. "He started laughing like crazy and babbled, 'But not me! I'll die before they do.' Then he just put a pistol to his head and... Well you know.."

Tyreese looked shocked. "Man... He sounds crazy."

"Or maybe someone made him crazy." I guessed.

"That too." He agreed. "This world has driven a lot of good people insane."

I nodded.

"So where are you from, Casey?" Tyreese asked. "I mean where did you live before... well this?"

I looked up at him pausing for a minute and just sighed. "I'm from Wheelsburg, Pennsylvania. But I was born in Philly." I answered.

Tyreese looked at my shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You gotta me kidding me."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm a native Pennsylvanian." I said proudly. "Why's that big news to you."

"What are you doing all the way down here in Georgia?" He asked.

"Wait, Georgia? I'm in Georgia?!" I asked surprised. I've walked farther than I thought. I thought I was going in circles all around the state.

Tyreese nodded. "And you were on foot this whole time?" He asked.

I simple gave him a nod. I was pretty stunned as well.

He turned his attention back onto the road. "No way, man..." He muttered.

"Hey I'm as surprised as you are right now. I thought I was still in PA."

Tyreese shook his head. "Not anymore, my friend."

I crashed my back against the seat and deeply exhaled.

_Man this is crazy..._

"Well we're almost there." He informed me.

A minute later I broke the silence. "Where are you from?"

Tyreese smirked. "Good ole Jacksonville Florida." He told me. "Me and my younger sister Sasha were lived there all our lives. We had a neighbor named Jerry. He was a nice guy, but he was one of those survivalist nutjobs that had an underground bunker in his backyard. Always telling us that the end of the world is coming. Everyone thought he was crazy as hell."

I smirked. "Well looks like Jerry had the last laugh I take it?"

Tyreese chuckled. "Yeah you can say that. When the world went to hell, Sasha and I stayed in Jerry's bunker until we ran out of supplies. After that we were on the road for a while until we found a safe place to call home."

"It's good to hear Sasha is okay." I smiled.

"It sure is." Tyreese grinned. His face turned serious again. "Hey listen, about those questions we asked you, I'm sorry we asked you them. I know that must have been tough...

I looked down at the floor. "Don't worry about it."

"She was a friend... right?" He asked hesitantly.

I exhaled deeply. "Yeah..." I lied.

_She was more then that..._

There was some banging coming from the back. I turned to see Daryl looking very soaked. I snickered at him, and he gave me the bird again. I turned back to Tyreese laughing.

"Your buddy is soaking wet right now." I told him grinning.

"Yeah... I seriously forgot he was with us for a bit." He chucked.

"Ha!" I smirked. I decided to ask Tyreese something. "So this place? What's it like?"

"It's a prison." He said. "But we made some major improvements these last few months. We got our own farm, a pin for the animals, an outside cafeteria for people to sit and eat, and we made the cell blocks suitable for people to live and sleep in."

I nodded. "That's good to know."

"Speaking of which, There it is." He pointed out the window to a large building, with fences and watch towers in front of it. There were some zombies at the fence trying to break their way through, but it looks like they aren't having much luck though. When we were getting closer, I could see a makeshift brown iron gate opening letting us in.

I could see the farm with the plants and animals he was talking about, and that outside cafeteria that was close to the building. Thank god they put a roof on top of that thing.

Tyreese came up the trail and came to a full stop in front of the building.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." He said opening the door and exiting the truck and I did the same thing. Daryl jumped out of the back began walking with us.

"Next time, you're gonna be in the back getting your ass wet." He told Tyreese.

I laughed at his comment. I had a feeling that I was going to like it here. I could get back some old things from my normal life, like talking to people, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and sleeping in a regular bed.

So far this is the best day of my life so far in the apocalypse.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it. Casey is finally at the prison and he is going to meet the group in the next chapter :D I want to point out that Jerry was mentioned in season 3 when Tyreese was talking to Hershel about where they were before the prison. Again: I do not own the characters of the Walking Dead or any of the Seasons, AMC does.** **But I do own Casey :D**

** Please comment and and review :)**

** Cya guys DeltaSandman out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prison sweet Prison

The rain made the trail uphill all wet and mud like making my blue All Star sneakers muddy and me all wet and shivering.

Tyreese, Daryl and I got under the roof of their outside cafeteria getting out of the pouring rain. This cafeteria looked awesome with a homemade kitchen with a counter, a stove, a small blue fridge, a large pile of trays stacked up on one another and a few lunch tables. I felt like I was in a small restaurant.

Tyreese cleared his throat. "Hey look, it's nothing personal, but we'll need to take your weapons for now." He told me. "It's the rules."

I looked at him and sighed giving him both my pistol and tomahawk. I didn't like the fact that I had to give up my weapons, but it's their place, their rules. Besides They've been pretty honest with me so far, so I can trust them.

"You can have them only when we're going out on runs for supplies." He said. "Plus you've been out there awhile and from looking at you, you need a LONG break, man."

I chuckled. "Yeah tell me about it. I feel like shit." My stomach was growling violently. I was so freaking hungry!

"Go 'head and take a seat. I'll getcha some food." Daryl told me as he walked towards the trays.

I nodded and I sat down at a nearby table looking around at this place. I could see down at the entrance that there was a tire swing set for kids to play on. I smiled at the thought. I always was a big fan of swinging on tires. Maybe tomorrow I might have a go on it.

Daryl came over and gave me a tray of a juicy tender chicken in the middle, and a small water bottle. "Order up." He said giving it to me.

"Thanks." I grabbed the chicken with my hands and devoured it very quickly, leaving only the bone left in the end.

"Damn, kid, yer an animal." Daryl commented smirking.

"What do you expect? I'm starving!" I said smirking. "You try eating slow when you had to ration on a few granola bars for months."

Both of the guys snickered at my comment. "Oh I won' worry 'bout that. I'll just stew me up some squirrel." Daryl said proudly.

"I bet you get a lot of squirrels with that bad boy." I commented pointing at the crossbow behind Daryl's back.

"Haha I also got deer, owls, possums. All one shot one kill." He said proudly. Damn this guys a crack shot with that thing. "I almost caught a chupacabra once."

I looked at him bewildered. "Wait what?"

_He believes in a urban legend? Really dude?"_

Tyreese laughed like crazy. "Oh man! Okay this is a good one. He told me this once and I just laughed my ass off!"

"Oh no..." Daryl sighed and shook his head realizing that telling me about the chupacabra was going o be embarrassing.

Tyreese pointed at Daryl with a toothy smile. This should be good. "I was out hunting with this Hillbilly out in the woods and ate some mushrooms he found by a tree Even though I told him that was not a good idea."

_I like where this is going._

"Jesus Christ..." He looked away smiling a little.

"Then all of a sudden he screaming that he saw a chupacabra and fired an arrow into a bush. He then started backing up all frightened and ran back to the truck and stayed there."

I laughed out loud at this story. "This is from a badass hunter." I remarked.

"I know what I saw!" Daryl argued.

"Why did you even ate mushrooms in the first place?" I asked him still smiling.

He pointed at Tyreese. "This jackass dared me to ate them so I did."

"Woah! Hold up, man! I never really meant it!" Tyreese defended himself.

We sat at the table for a few minutes eating talking and laughing at really stupid yet funny things. Then finally Daryl had to dismissed himself to tell the council that they had a new member.

I turned my attention to Tyreese. "You guys have a council?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mmm hmm. It obviously used to be one man in charge of the group, but after making some improvements to this place, we decided to have a change in leadership and the original leader totally agreed on."

I smiled at the thought of a council running things then just one man. "How is the change so far."

Tyreese shrugged. "Ehh.. can be slow sometimes, but it does pay off in the end, so I'm gonna go ahead and say so far so good."

"Better safe than sorry." I said.

Tyreese gave me a nod. "My thoughts exactly."

"And Daryl is part of the council, right?"

"Yeah, and so is my sister." He added.

I gave Tyreese a grin. "Well congrats to her then."

He laughed at my comment. "Thanks man."

"Come on." Tyreese said getting up out of his seat. "There's a place in Cell Block A you can take. It's a big place so we have a lot of empty space."

"Thanks a lot." I said gratefully as I got up and followed him into the prison cell. It looked more like a friendly environment for people because of the good lighting and some chalk drawings on the ground taking away the gloominess. The cell entrances were covered with shower curtains, there were a couple of flowers some places, and a beautiful girl with flowing blond hair, blue green eyes, and a pretty smile holding a cooing baby in her hands.

_Wow! She's really pretty._

"Hey, Beth!" Tyreese smiled at the girl.

"Hi Tyreese. It's good to see you again." The girl said in a sweet soft southern accent that made my heart sunk. "Who's this?" She asked noticing me.

"This is Casey." He introduced me. "Me and Daryl found him on the road. He's a good guy."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Beth."

She smiled back at me. "You too, Casey."

"Bom bom bom!" The baby cooed looking up at me smiling with her hands out. Beth giggled at her. "This is Judith, she's a sweet little thing."

"And she loves to eat. Like ALL the time." Tyreese added chuckling.

_That makes two of us, kiddo._

"Well I have to go now. It's time for her nap time. It was nice to meet you, Casey." She said smiling.

"Same here, Beth." I replied as she disappeared into the nearest cell block.

Me and Tyreese walked up stairs to the second floor of the block. "She loves that baby like her own." Tyreese commented.

_But where's the baby's mom at? Why doesn't she take care of her?  
_

"Her mother... Lori... she died giving birth to her. I never knew her but..."

I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." It's sad for a baby to never actually know her real mother, but it's good to know Beth takes care of the little rascal.

"I'm glad Beth takes care of Judith." I said smiling a little.

"I hear ya. Beth's a really nice girl. You should hang out with her sometimes." He suggested.

"I should."

Tyreese lead me into the first cell door on the left. It was small no big surprise there, but it was clean and it had lighting for the most part. I had a bunk bed with new sheets and blankets, a sink, and a toilet.

I turned to Tyreese with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Tyreese. This place is amazing. I didn't know something like this was possible."

"Yeah It was tough but we manage to carve a home here." He said. "You should get some rest, and come have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure the rest of the folks would like to meet you."

"I would like to meet them, too. Thanks again." I replied grinning. This is going to be a good night.

"Alright, man. Get some rest, and welcome to the group." Tyreese nodded with a smile and walked out of the door leaving me to myself.

I walked towards the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair was all messy and unkempt down to my neck, my brown eyes looked tired and my face was all dirty. I turned the valve and cold water flowed out of the sink into my hands. I buried my face in my hands rubbing and washing the dirt away. After that I took my blue shirt off and let the water soak it all up. My body was skinny due to me rationing myself on food, but I also had a fairly athletic physique. I had a nice tan/white skin complexion as well. When my shirt was all soaked up, I twisted it and rubbed any dirt off my body making it look more clean than it was before. Crude thinking, but it will manage. After cleaning myself, I let my shirt hang on the ladder of the bunk bed, and collapse on the bottom bunk.

As I was getting tired, I also felt a rush of overwhelming emotions: gratitude, relief, sadness, guilt. I felt it all. I've kept my emotions bottled up easy when I was on my own, but now that I was here in a different place, I just couldn't hold anymore. I turned to my side silently crying thinking about everything that happened. The Outbreak, my old group, my girl, getting spilt from the group, being on my own for awhile, and me finding a new home here. After a few minutes and gained my composure and breathed deeply in and out letting sleep take over me really quick.

For the first time in my life. I felt like everything was normal for once.

**Hey guys DeltaSigma again. I'm sorry its been awhile, but I was kind of at an impasse with this chapter for a bit, and I did some editing on the story but It's finally here. I'm also sorry if the chapters seem really short. I'm kinda new to the storytelling business :P Anyways: Next chapter Casey is going to meet the whole group: Carl, Rick, Herschel, Glenn, Maggie, Carol ect. Should be exciting! I know there was a short moment of Beth in this chapter but it will be long next one. **

**Thanks so much for reading :D**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**First of all thanks for reading this story it means a lot. I've been a big Walking Dead ever since I have seen it and I thought of doing a fanfiction of it for quite a while now, but I never got around that unfortunately. But when Season 4 came out, I thought to myself that this would be the perfect time frame for Casey to make his appearance :). So again thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5!**

**Okay here goes :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: A hellish day and a normal night

_2 years ago_

_"Okay smart and good looking people!" My science teacher, Mr. Hughes announced to the class in a cheery casual voice. "We are now going to watch a movie called Apollo 13. With the all famous Tom Hanks an actor you should all know by now."  
I liked Mr. Hughes. He was unlike any other science teacher I ever had. Usually the science teachers I had were mostly cool but really serious and made us do all these projects that were so pointless. Mr. Hughes on the other hand, while expects us to work hard, has a laid back jaunty personality to him. Not to mention a brainiac._

_"I don't know who that is." One of the students Kevin Jackson suddenly called out. I let out a chuckle and shook my head at him. He really knew who Tom Hanks was, he just had this thing that he didn't know things just to get attention. It wasn't a problem though, and Mr. Hughes would make a smart comment in return._

_"Well I guess you've live under a rock." Mr. Hughes replied with a smile. He looked up and pointed at a student who raised her hand. "Yes, Yuki?"_

_I turned to Yuki to see what she had to say. Yuki Westbrook is a Japanese American girl and one of my best friends since first grade. She was born in Japan, but came to America when she was six-years-old. Her black hair was wrapped in a bun like most times. Yuki wore a Hard Rock T-shirt and some short jeans.  
_

_"Is there a paper with this movie?" She asked. I hope there isn't._

_"Nope!" Mr. Hughes answered. "This is all movie week, people so savior it while you can." _

_"It's movie day! Pop the popcorn! Get the sodas! Yeah!" I cheered making some people laugh. I always said crazy stuff like that when we're going to watch a movie in any class. "Woo! Movie!"_

_After my foolish scene and a good laugh, Mr. Hughes flipped the lights off making it dark so we can see the movie up front. There was no TV in the classroom, but Mr. Hughes did have one of those projector screens hooked up to the DVD console.  
_

_I was watching the movie up to about 15-20 minutes when all of a sudden the school announcements beeped over the intercom. There always have to be that occasional announcement about girls volley ball has been canceled, or the anime club has been postpone until Wednesday, or our head principal Mrs. Rogers telling us that we are awesome and that this is the best school in all of the state._

_Let's see what's going on._

_"Attention All Colton Valley students: This is Mrs. Rogers. At this time, ALL students are hereby dismissed from school at this time! Again all Colton Valley students are hereby dismissed and are to leave the school grounds immediately!" She said in a firm authoritative voice. "School buses are now outside to take you back home, and for our seniors who are driving home: PLEASE drive safely. That's all guys. Take care." And with that the announcements went off. _

_No freaking way! We get to go home? Oh man this is the best announcement ever! We should have these more often._

_"Huh. That was unexpected, but what you heard the lady! Get outta here and have a nice weekend. We will pick up on this on Monday hopefully with no interruptions like that next time." Mr. Hughes said as we were all getting our stuff packed into our backpacks left the classroom into the hall with many other students making their way through the hall and outside to either the buses or to their cars to get home cheering and getting all excited._

_"Thank you Mrs. Rogers! You have done a great deed this day for all of us!" Kevin yelled happily._

_"Amen to that, Kev." I nodded. "A-freaking-men."_

_"So whattya gonna do when you get home, man?" He asked._

_"Ahh a camp out in the back yard. It's getting close to summer so I figure what the heck." I replied. "What about you?"_

_"Maybe some Modern Warfare 2. Maybe later on you wanna get on LIVE?"_

_"Sure! Why not?" I replied. "Hey you excited for the new one coming out in November?"_

_"Hell yeah, man! I'm pumped for Black Ops." He exclaimed all excited. "I wonder if their gonna have Zombies in it."_

_"Dude they gotta! Its made by Trearch! They made Nazi zombies and it's awesome!"_

_"We'll know when it comes out." _

_"Okay see ya later, man!" I said bumping his fist._

_"You too brotha!" _

_A voice called my name behind me. "Casey!" _

_I turned to see Yuki making her way towards me through the crowds until she was right next to me._

_"Hey Yuki." I greeted with a grin. "What's up?"_

_She smiled back. "Nothing much and you?"_

_"Same here, bud."_

_"Hey are you ready for that bonfire tonight at my place?" She asked all excited. _

_"You bet I am." Was my answer. "My mom went to Giant the other day to get some marshmallows, __graham crackers and Hershey bars so we're all good for food."_

_"Awesome!" Yuki looked really excited. Me, her, and a couple other friends have been planning out this bond fire for sometime now. _

_As we exited the school there was a cop car parked outside the school as well as an ambulance. We rarely get visits from the cops and the paramedics, but never at the same time. Must have been a bad fight with on guy seriously getting hurt or something. _

_"Hope everyone is okay." I said._

_"Yeah, me too." Yuki nodded. " Oh! Rachel contacted me saying she's going to be a little late, but not that much so nothing to worry about there."_

_"Well as long as she arrives at the party, I'm all good."_

_"What about your lovey dove?" She teased me mentioning my girlfriend Emma Kingston. Like Yuki, Emma has been my best friend since first grade and she became my girlfriend in 7th grade. She had brown red hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail and light green eyes. Emma was known for her tomboy appearance, mostly wearing a shirt and jeans mostly._

_"Yeah... Yeah..." I groaned._

_We made our way to our bus to see our bus driver, Greg opening the door for us. He was a older looking guy with a grey T-shirt and a blue ball cap. Greg was also the best bus driver ever in my opinion because he turns on the radio for us and occasionally gives us Oreo cookies, which I love so much! _

_"Hey, guys! Lucky day, huh?"_

_I chuckled. "Yeah looks like it, Greg."_

_Me and Yuki sat up at the very front waiting for the rest of the kids to come on board._

_About a minute later, another good friend of mine, Rachel Collins showed up. Like Yuki, she kept her light brown hair wrapped in a bun, and wore glasses. _

_"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted taking a seat right next to Yuki._

_"Hey there!" _

_"Hi!"_

_We began talking about how we are going to have such an awesome time tonight, while more and more students began to fill up the bus. About five minutes later, Greg turned the radio on with Tik Tok, by: Kesha playing on the air, and the bus started moving until we left school grounds on our way home._

_"Ugh! I hate this song!" Rachel groaned annoyed._

_I nodded. "Amen to that, Rachel."_

_Yuki on the other hand was smiling and and moving to the beat. "Oh come on! It's not so bad once you get used to it." _

_"If you say so." Rachel said shaking her head and chuckling._

_About a few minutes on the road there was some traffic slowing us down and some horns honking. Traffic does get crowded sometimes, but never this busy. _

_"Ugh! This traffic is going to be the end of me! I'm going to die from boredom." Yuki groaned._

_"Well let's play a game then." Rachel suggested. She then looked out at the traffic scanning the cars and all of a sudden she shouted. "Red one!" Punching Yuki in the arm. _

_"Ow!" Yuki yelped cursing at Rachel in Japanese. _

_I laughed at her. "What was that?"_

_"I basically said screw you." Yuki explained. We all laughed after that. We decided to curse at each other in different languages just to pass the time._

_"Arschloch." Rachel cursed at Yuki in German. She speaks fluent German because her family coming from Germany."_

_"Rokudenashi." Yuki chimed in speaking a Japanese curse word. _

_"Mudak." I said in Russian. Like Rachel and Yuki I spoke a fluent language because of my grandpa._

_"Haha what does that mean?" Rachel asked me._

_"Asshole." Was my response grinning we were all laughing. "Courtesy of my gramps. He and my mom were born in Russia."_

_"Didn't know that!" Yuki exclaimed._

_I laughed. "Yep Latino/Russian American." Explaining my ethnicity. My expression turned a little more serious. "He was also a WWII vet."_

_Rachel looked up a little shocked and then said. "Mine too. His name was Dieter Bauer. Wehrmacht. Fought on the Eastern Front..."_

_Yuki chimed in as well. "Mine was Juro Takahashi. Navy pilot. Fought in the Pacific." She said mentioning her grandfather._

_It was my turn. "Mines Andrei Pirogov. Red Army. Eastern front." I told them._

_There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. It was kind of shocking that all three of our grandpas fought in WWII. Especially since we were American but we all had grandfathers that were from other countries. _

_We were silent for a few minutes until we began to hear police sirens outside getting louder. Yuki, Rachel and I looked out the windows to see three cop cars racing there way past us until the sirens died down._

_"Okay that was weird." I said._

_"Hey! Hey guys! Look up there!" Rachel pointed up at the sky to see a helicopter flying off in the same direction as the police cars._

_"I'm guessing this isn't by coincidence." Yuki guessed. We both nodded. Something was going on here._

_"You think it had something to do with us being dismissed early?" I asked._

_"Maybe." Rachel replied. "I don't know for sure but Mrs. Rogers doesn't really let's us go home early because she's feeling generous to us."_

_"True." Yuki nodded."Maybe someone brought a gun to school?" _

_I nodded my head. "Unlikely. The Cops were going off in the opposite direction."_

_"Maybe a robbery?' Rachel suggested. _

_"Probably." Yuki acknowledged. "But a robbery wouldn't have let us go home early. Maybe i-"_

_Yuki got interrupted by a the music stopping and being replaced by the Emergency Broadcast alarm._

_"Okay this is getting weird." I said sounding worried._

_An announcer came over the radio. **"This emergency broadcast is being transmitted at the request of the Pennsylvania State Police. An unknown epidemic is rapidly spreading across the state of Pennsylvania. Although unknown of where it came from, it is mostly affecting borough communities such as Reddington, Victortown, Wheelsburg, and Pinestream. The United States Dep*static*ment *static* -th.." **The transmission went dark causing some commotion on the bus._

_"Did he just say Wheelsburg?" Rachel asked alarmed. There is an unknown infection in our hometown?_

_"That explains the ambulance at school." I pointed out. "But who would've gotten sick?"_

_"Wait... Luke Thompson!" Rachel said as she was making a connection. "This morning I was on my way to my third period class, and I saw Mr. Bright taking Luke to the nurses office. He looked really pale and sweaty."_

_I nodded at her statement. "That explains our early dismissal."_

_"But the main thing is, why would the cops be in hurry?"_

_"Oh my God!" A girl screamed pointing out the window. I was in shocked to see a what looked like a woman on the road eating a mans guts out and looked up in our direction with a scary feral look making her way toward us. Everyone on the bus started screaming freaking out. What is going on right now?!_

_"Get moving!"_

_"Fucking go! GO!"_

_"What the fuck was that?!"_

_"Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god.."  
_

_"She's coming for us!"_

_We were all in shock as the bloody woman was shuffling straight towards the bus. My whole body frozen up and I couldn't move. _

_"Greg! Open the damn doors!" One of the students Nick Foster screamed all terrified. Just then I managed to snap myself out of it. I suddenly began to think of Emma and to see if she's okay. She lives in this area, and I can get to her neighborhood on foot, but in order to do that, We needed to get the doors open so we can get the hell off this bus._

_"No! We're staying right here! It's safer in here!" Greg shouted back a little worried. _

_Just then the lady bumped herself into the door trying to push it open. _

_"She's at the door!" A girl screamed huddling up like a ball crying. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..."_

_"Okay... That door isn't gonna hold. She'll push it open eventually."_

_The door was blocked but I looked back at the emergency exit looked safe. "Hey! Somebody open up the emergency exit."_

_"I got it!" One kid replied as he jumped out of his seat and pushed the door open. "Everybody out! Come on!" He shouted waving his hand letting everyone off the bus._

_"Come on, let's go!" Rachel yelled through the screaming chaos. She was out of her seat first and Yuki and I followed._

_"Hey! All of you get back in your seats!" Greg yelled at us sounding terrified. "You can't go off into traffic! It's dangerous!" _

_"So is staying here." I murmured making my way towards the exit. _

_"Hey! Get back in your goddamn seats!"_

_I saw the girls still curved up into a ball shivering and mumbling so I rushed to her. "Hey! Hey! Come on! We're getting outta here!" I told her shoving her body to get her attention. She didn't respond and continued to mumble incomprehensibly. I really didn't want to do this, but we needed to get of the bus now!_

_"I'm sorry..." I said as I raised my hand and slapped her across the face._

_She gasp in pain but she snapped back into reality looking up at me horrified. "Please! Don't hurt me! Please!"_

_"I'm not gonna hurt you, but you need to get off the bus right now. Okay?" I told her._

_She nodded. "Okay..." She said getting out of her seat and exiting the bus._

_"Are you outta your God dam mind?!" Greg continued. "It's dangerous out there! The doors will hold anyways! You get back in your seat ri- AAAGH!"_

_Greg's blood curling scream along with a some nasty sounding screeching made me turn to see that the lady pushed open the doors and started biting savagely at Gregs arm taking a bite out of it. She then turned to me and started shuffling her way to me quickly growling and screeching._

_I panicked and fell on my back allowing her to hold me down and keep me pinned. She looked scary as hell with her face all bloody and a little torn. Before she could take a bite of my neck, I headbutted her causing fall back a little and make me go free. I quickly got to my feet and rushed towards the back exit jumping out landing on my feet and I closed the door before she could follow me out._

_I looked around at my surroundings to see people running terrified in all directions, a couple of cars crashing brutally, some cops firing guns at some people. I was scared to death, but I couldn't let this get to me._

_I dashed off the road and into the local Got Beer store where everyone else was. The place was crowded with customers and students from the bus. Some were scared like hell while others were trying to calm them down. I even saw the girl curved up in a ball on the bus hugging and older woman. That must have been her mom._

_"Casey!" I turned to see Yuki and Rachel running towards me with relief. We all made a big group hug thankful that we were all okay._

_"You okay?" Rachel asked me all concerned. _

_"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." I said. _

_"What about Greg?" Yuki asked me._

_I shook my head violently. "The lady got in and... just bit his arm off..."_

_"Holy shit..." Rachel gasped. "Okay... Okay what do we do now? we, we, just can't stay here okay? We need to-"_

_Before Rachel could finish, we all heard a distant boom and a loud siren echoing through the whole town. _

_What the hell was happening?!_

* * *

**_Present Day_**

I shot up from my bed drenching cold sweat and taking in quick shallow breaths. After a few seconds, I took in a deep breath fell back on pillow and stayed there for a few minutes.

That day two years ago was one of the scariest moments of my life. I was amazed I survived that hellhole and managed to stay alive to this day.

"Jesus Christ..." I swore silently.

I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I got up and went to the sink, splashing cold water on my face. I wasn't even aware that someone was hanging out by the entrance of my cell.

"Excuse me, Casey?" A familiar soft girl voice called out from behind the curtains. "It's me, Beth. You wanna come have dinner with us? It just started."

"Uh yeah. Yeah sure hold up, Beth." I called back quickly putting on my dirty blue shirt. I know it wasn't clean but it was going to make me more presentable than me being shirtless. I opened the curtains up to see Beth smiling at me. My heart was beating really fast now.

_Man! She's a beauty! _

"Okay ready." I said.

"Okay follow me. It's this way." Beth said leading me the way out of the cell block.

"That was a cute little rascal you had there." I said.

Beth looked at me and laughed. "Yeah she's a little sweetheart, but she can be a handful."

"She's a baby. Of course she's a handful." I said.

"That's true." Beth said. "Judith is a little laugh machine. I mean she will laugh and smile at just about everything. Even during a diaper change."

I laughed. "Never thought that would be possible." I said.

Beth shakes her head and laughs. "It's so ridiculous though!"

"Babies are ridiculous." I said laughing. "How old is Judith?"

"About six months old." Beth replied. Her expression turned sad now. "Her mom would've been so proud of her."

I frowned. "I'm sorry... Tyreese told me about her... Her name was Lori right?"

She nodded sadly. "She died shortly after we found this prison giving birth to Judith. It was really hard for all of us, even for her husband, Rick and her son, Carl. We all miss her."

"I would've like to meet her. She seems like a good person." I said.

"She was. She was there for me when I... lost my mom and brother. Help me get back on my feet." Beth said softly.

I decided to change the subject to lighten the mood. "Where were you from before... all this happened?"

"I was born in Atlanta, but I grew up on a farm with my mom, dad, my older siblings Shawn and Maggie." She replied with a smile.

"I'm the youngest too!" I said grinning.

She laughed at my comment. "And what about you? Where are you from?"

"I actually came from Wheelsburg, Pennsylvania. But I was born in Philly." I told her. She looked at me with a shock expression.

"What? You came from Pennsylvania?" She asked astonished.

I nodded. "Uh huh. I'm actually shocked myself. I never thought I would just travel all the way down to Georgia."

"And you were by yourself this whole time?" She asked still amazed about what I said.

"Well not at first. I was with a group for awhile. But... then we got attacked by a swarm, and I got separated by them ever since."

Beth looked at me with sad eyes. "It's amazing you've managed this far on just your own." She said.

I nodded. "I know... It wasn't easy but I managed. Been on my own for six months scavenging for scarce supplies, and moving from place to place until Tyreese and Daryl found me earlier today."

Beth smiled. "It's good to hear they did. I'm sure you'll like it here."

"I'm sure I will. Thanks Beth."

"No problem, Casey."

After some walking she lead me into another cell block that looked like the cafeteria with a lot of people sitting at the tables talking, a couple of kids chasing each other yelling and laughing and their parents telling them to sit down and eat. And whatever they were having smelled so good that I was hungry all over again.

This place and people just brought back some normality into this crazy hellish world.

* * *

**_Well There is Chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to add a flashback chapter just to spice things up on Casey's past. Note: I don't own Kesha, or ANY type of music. I'm sure you know that but I just need to say that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter please feel free to review it would be great :)_**

**_Cya guys!_**

**_DeltaSandman Out :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I done a chapter but I had a bit of a readers block but I'm planning to get back on track. Anyways here Chapter 6. :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Look back...

_The next day_

My eyes slowly opened and I let out a big yawn turning on my side.

I though about the dinner I had with the people there last night. Me, Beth and a couple of others were at a table having a good talk and having a good dinner.

Beth was one of the nicest girls I've ever met, not to mention the most prettiest girl. Although she was two years older than me, and she already had a guy named Zach. He's a good guy, but he just doesn't shut up, and he keeps bragging about stuff that just zoned out on. Another kid, two years younger than me, Carl Grimes, I liked him. Despite him being young, he's mature, and friendly. He even asked me if I was a fan of the Philadelphia Eagles to which I replied, "Heck yeah, man." He laughed and said he was one too. A young woman named Maggie who was also Beth's older sister, and nice as well, and beside her was her fiancee Glenn, an Asian American dude that was also a pizza boy before the outbreak. We all had a good conversation and I felt like I fitted in.

I don't know how these people did it but they accomplished a pretty good place here. Small farms, electricity, a lot of food and other things that just make this prison amazing. Another great thing is that these were people with decency, and sanity trying to rebuild what they once had.

Even though I knew them for less than a day, based on what I've seen, these people have my loyalty.

But then I thought of my old group that I got separated from back up in PA, even Yuki and Rachel one of my best friends. I just hoped that they were still alive and that they were doing okay.

After many failed attempts to go back to sleep, I got up and let out a big stretch and yawned like crazy. I exited my cell and looked out the windows seeing that it was still dark, but the sky is a little bright so it was early in the morning.

There were some people sleeping in cells close to me, so I walked as quietly as possible out of the building outside.

As I opened the door, cool air went through my body giving me shivers, but it passed quickly, and I stepped outside slowly closing the door with a little bit of a loud creek.

I hesitated for a moment to see if anyone had woke up from that, but after a few seconds silence I began to walk down to the wet grass fields to the tire swing set just for the heck of it. As I started swinging I began to let my mind wander.

It felt strange being at this place, because all my apocalypse life, I was on the road with my group that consisted of eight people.

Yuki, Rachel and Emma were one of them. They were tough people and pretty stealthy. I went on a couple of supply runs with them.

Another girl named Nina, was a fifteen-year-old girl from Australia who came to the US for vacation. About 5 days she was supposed to go back down under, but a day later, the outbreak hit and she became apart of our group ever since. Like Yuki and Rachel, she was a good friend.

It's funny that a lot of my friends were mostly girls.

The fourth one, Derek, was a marine sergeant in his early thirties who went AWOL so that her can be with his wife and child who were evacuated to the Midwest he said. He was a rough around the edges guy, but he looked out for us, and was a hell of a shot. He even taught the group how to shoot and how to fight with melee weapons and hand to hand, and was considered the leader. Me and my friends said humorously that the only thing that will kill Derek is another Derek.

Gordon was an old stocky African American guy and he was also my neighborhood mail guy. Gordon was a very funny laid back guy who knew how to swing a bat and fire a shotgun.

The sixth one was a Kindergarten school teacher, Jenny Franks. She was a nice woman, who for awhile thought that the military would come back and save us, but after she knew the truth that we were on our own, she... Well she's not going through this nightmare anymore.

Her husband Nick was warehouse worker, and although devastated by Jenny's death, He pushed on and continued to be a valued member of the group. His only concern is keeping the group safe no matter what. A good guy but impulsive and short tempered sometimes, although we got along well.

When my parents died, these guys became my family. I let my mind wander on my brother Nathan. Nathan was a big part of my life growing up, When I was born my six-year-old big brother looked out for me and we were like best buds. When he was ninteen, he enlisted in the Army to become a Ranger, after that he was deployed to Korea because of North Korea "going dark" or something like that on the news. That was a month before the outbreak. I remember his last video message to me.

_"Hey bro! Hello from Ft. Pershing, South Korea!" He said in a cheerful voice. "Uh... It's a day off for us right now so me and the boys are going to go out and have some fun while we still can."_

_There was another voice in the background. "Hey Nate! Come on, man games gonna start soon!"_

_"Jesus, gimme a sec, Taps!" Nathan shouted in the background. He let out a sigh and started talking again. "There's a big soccer game in Seoul right now, so me and the boys are planning to go see it. Should be fun. I'll send you some pics. Tell mom and dad I love them and I love you too, Case. Miss ya buddy." Then the message came to an end._

My eyes started tearing up again. That was the last time I heard from my brother, now I don't know if he's either dead or not.

"Miss you too, bro." I said my voice cracking up a little bit, but shook my head and sighed before getting emotional. That was my way to not cry I would just shake my head and sigh and it works well.

There was suddenly soft growling coming from the fence, so I high jumped off the tire swing and landed on the ground, quickly getting up, and walked towards the fence to see about nine or ten zombies pushed up against the fence trying to claw or break down the fence, but it was not budging. This place is safe for now, but these defenses can't stop a hundred zombies trying to break in. Also zombies aren't the only thing that are a threat. You also have to deal with thugs, psychopaths, survivalist junkies, you name it. In some ways people are more dangerous than the zombies.

Knowing that the fence wasn't budging I made my way back up to the prison block back in my cell and just lay there on my bed feeling tired and my eyes getting heavy and shortly falling back to sleep not even remembering my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New day and fresh start

My eyes opened up again, and I got up without much trouble this time feeling more energized now thanks to that rest.

I got up and arched my back until I was given satisfying cracks. I looked out the windows to see there was morning light shining bright.

_Maybe we'll have a day off from rainstorms today._

I put on some new clothes I got from last night after dinner, exited my cell arching my back and yawning again. I looked up on the stairs holding Judith close to her arms and Judith was cooing happily.

"Hey, guys." I said as I made my way towards them. Beth looked up at me with a big smile.

"Hey, Casey." She replied.

"Eyudeca." Judith babbled happily reaching out for me.

We both chuckled at the little one. She was a cute little rascal alright and the happiest baby I've ever seen.

"You wanna hold her?" Beth asked.

I smiled. "Sure! Thanks." Was my answer.

Beth carefully handed Judith over to me. She was getting excited and she put her lips on my cheek and made a raspberry sound.

I laughed surprised. "Hey!" Beth was laughing like crazy.

"She loves raspberries." She told me.

"I can see that." I gave Judith back to Beth.

"Wheres her big brother?" I asked.

"He's outside farming with his dad and my dad." She told me.

I nodded. "You're dads a farmer?"

She nodded. "The best one I think. The farm we lived on was in our family for 150 years. And my dad has a lot of skill and experience."

My eyes widened. "150 years?!

She nodded giggling at my astonishment. "Farm folk tend to keep their farms, city boy."

I chuckled. "Hey! I'm proud to be a city boy."

"And I'm proud to be a country farm girl." She countered.

I nodded grinning. "Touche."

"Eeegun." Judith cooed with a giggle.

Beth giggled. "And Judith's happy to be a little princess. Right Judy?"

Judith responded with a happy squirm. "Wongo"

I grinned. "I guess thats a 'yes'. Well I'm gonna go out now. It was nice talking to you Beth."

She gave me a smile in return. "Okay. Talk to you later Casey."

"You too, Beth." I said.

"Bum Bime Keeseee." Judith babbled moving her arm.

I looked at her in shock. It sounded like she was trying to say. "Bye bye, Casey."

I smiled at the baby girl. "Bye bye Judith." I made my way toward the exit and made my way out feeling a warm sun along with a cool breeze, and everyone walking around, working, eating, playing, or simply talking.

I saw three people down by the fields working on the crops. Has to be Carl, his dad, Rick, and Beth's dad Hershel.

Rick was a good guy. Carl told me that he was a cop before the apocalypse and he likes to wear his hat, but I didn't see him wear it. He said that it wasn't a farmers hat, so I guess he couldn't wear it. That's a bummer...

I didn't see Rick at dinner last night, But Carl told me he was resting because of a hard days work in the fields. I've talked to Hershel a couple of times last night at dinner, he's a nice guy although a couple of times I saw him give Zach a hard time a couple of times. Then again both him and Beth were dating so I can't blame him. Me on the other hand, I have no plans of getting into another relationship ever since... Emma...

She was with me when I got separated from the group, but a few days later... I've seen a lot of people I've cared about died in front of my eyes... Mom, Dad, Jenny, Hector, and a lot of others, but Emma was the hardest I had to deal with...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Em... Come on... Please..." I said choking up tears. I can't believe that this was happening Emma got a bite on the arm and there was no fixing it. I was feeling all torn up inside. This couldn't be happening._

_"Case... It's okay... It's okay..." She assured me coughing really bad. Emma looked really pale and sweaty. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Look... Look at me..." _

_I complied looking at my girlfriend who was dying right in front of me. "Case... You're gonna... You're gonna be okay... You're gonna survive, You're gonna live, and you are going to find someone who will be there for you always... And I don't think it, I know it!"_

_I shook my head as a response sobbing silently. "I always thought we would make it."_

_Emma's hand cupped my face. "I'm not... You will... Just don't give up no matter how hard this world is... Promise me!"_

_I hesitated for a second nodded my head. "I promise, babe..."  
_

_She started smiling and tears started falling down from her cheeks. "I love you, baby."_

_I held her close to me and hugged her tightly. It was so painful right now. "I love you too, Emma... love you too..." _

_"You know what you have to do... Please... It's okay..." She told me with a small tired smile_

_I nodded and raised my pistol to her head making my hand tremble violently. Pointing a gun at her head is making it her me even more. But we both know that this was the only way..._

_"On three, baby..." She told me softly gripping my hand tightly._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_"I love you..." Was all I could manage._

_"I love you too..." She whispered._

_*BANG*_

* * *

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

Emma dying on me was one of the worst thing that ever happened to me. I've known her all my life and she left this world. Her death hit me pretty hard like I felt really empty and numb to the point that I couldn't say a word for two weeks. Fortunately I kept my act together and fought on. I'm even thankful that the things I've seen didn't turn me into a murdering psychopath like some guys I've come across.

One way or another, I'm happy that she's in a better place now. That's all I could ask for.

After being lost in thought for a couple of minutes, I pulled myself back into reality, and made my way down towards the field to see Carl, Rick, and Hershel.

Rick and Hershel seem to be having a good time having a good chat and a few laughs, but Carl wasn't so thrilled about doing all this farming stuff. I guess I couldn't blame him. I want to give it a shot though at this farming stuff. I know it sounds kinda dumb doing some farming stuff, but when I was younger I always thought of owning my own farm and making it the best farm in all of Colton County Pennsylvania.

"You guys having fun?" I asked coming into the fields with them. Carl looked up at me grinning. bobbing his head in a "What up?" way, and I returned the favor. Hershel gave me a friendly grin and so did Rick who was walking towards me.

"You must be our new member I'm hearing so much about." He said smiling.

I nodded. "Yep. Thats me."

He held out his hand. "Rick Grimes nice to finally meet you."

I pulled my hand out and shook his hand firmly. "Casey Rodriguez. Same to you, Rick."

"He's an Eagles fan, dad." Carl chimed giving him a goofy grin.

Rick sighed shaking his head. "Not another one..."

I let out a chuckling. "Whats wrong with the Eagles?"

"They beat the Cowboys now allowing them into the playoffs." Carl explained.

"Hahaha favorite team I'm guessing?"

"My only favorite team." Rick told me in a prideful grudging way.

I let out another snicker. It was kind of funny how me and Rick first met and he was giving me a hard time about my team beating his team. "You guys want any help?" I asked.

"Sure." Rick said. "Carl needs a farming buddy anyways, so he won't whine all day."

"I don't whine all the time" Carl retorted.

"But you do." Rick grinned.

Hershel mostly did most of the teaching on how to pick the plants and to make sure they were good or not. He said I still have a lot to learn, but was pretty impressed on how I did.

"By the way, I used to do football back in college." Hershel said working on a plant. "A quarterback actually. I remember this one time we won a big game, and me and the other players would go out at the local Dairy Queens and order us ice cream and shakes. That was a great night."

We all looked pretty astonished and Hershel let out a laugh looking at our expressions. "You really think I was always a laid back calm old farmer?"

"Well... You do a good job being one." Carl pointed out.

Hershel chuckled again. "Yep. That I do. But back then I was one crazy kid."

"Still pretty awesome." I told him.

"It sure was." Hershel said.

We done a lot of work in the fields and I sweating, but I didn't really mind all that much, besides, we were still having some good conversations.

"So Carl? Where are you guys from?" I asked.

"A town called King County." Carl answered. "But when the walkers came, we left for Atlanta and later on the CDC. But it blew up, and we had to get out of Atlanta."

"How'd the CDC blew up?" I asked curious.

It was Ricks turn to talk. "The power was going to go out so the whole building self destructed."

"That's a bummer..." I said.

Rick nodded. "After that we all decided to make our way to Ft. Benning hoping to find shelter and protection. But turns out that didn't happen."

"My brother trained at Ft. Benning." I said smiling.

"Really?" Carl said sounding interested. "Your brother's a soldier."

I nodded. "Army Ranger."

"Those guys are like elite soldiers right?" Carl asked.

"Yep. My parents and I flew all the way down for his graduation. It was pretty awesome."

"Was he still there after all this?" Rick asked.

I shook my head. "No he was stationed in Korea when the outbreak began. For all I know he's still there."

"Glenn has some family in Korea too I think." Hershel said sadly.

After that little discussion, Rick continued with his story on how they ended up on Hershel's farm meeting him, Beth, Maggie, and a few others. But then a swarm overrun the farm and they were on the road for awhile until they found this prison.

"It's cool that you guys turned this place into something else." I said sincerely.

"It wasn't easy but we did it." Hershel said.

We were about ten minutes into this work until Hershel dismissed me and Carl, leaving him and Rick to do more farming.

"Phew! Well that was something." I said.

"Yeah, but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life." Carl said.

I nodded. "I hear you, bud."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said as we headed to the outside kitchen just dying for something to eat.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is complete. Was it awesome or did it crash and burn lol. Review :)**

**DeltaSandman out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys DeltaSandman here. First of all I just want to say thanks for reading my Walking Dead fanfic, and a big thank you to the people who reviewed the story means a lot guys and especially to Yuki :)**

**Anyways I just want to tell you guys that this story is currently taking place two months before the flu and the prison getting destroyed by the Governor's militia. I plan to make some small alternations to the "Too Far Gone" chapter but too many don't worry :P**

**Anyways here goes Chapter 8 :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A friendly conversation

It was about noon right now, and Carl and I were having some sloppy joes on some benches right next of Cellblock A, which we finished really quick. Carl and I were talking, which later on gave him a surprised look on his face.

"Really?! You're sixteen?!" Carl asked surprised.

I sighed but chuckled. "Yep. Sixteen-years-old, amigo."

"Wow... I thought you were a very tall thirteen-year-old." Carl told me.

"Because of my voice I'm guessing." I said. Even though I was sixteen, my voice hasn't got deep all that much, and I hear that a lot before the apocalypse. Some people say tease me that I haven't hit puberty yet, others say that my voice is fine and mature. Either way I don't really care all that much.

"Haha yeah. I think it's kinda cool." Carl said.

"Why thank you." I said grinning.

Carl's face turned serious looked out at the field areas. "I just wish he would stop pretending to be a farmer, and not forget whats out there."

"Who? Your dad?" I asked.

He nodded. "He was the leader for awhile. But... when mom died, he just started losing it. Then the Governor raided our home... But we beat them back."

I gave him a puzzle look. "Who the hell's the Governor?"

"A really dangerous guy who was in charge of a town called Woodbury not to far from here." Carl answered. "He kidnapped Glenn and Maggie a while back. Dad went in and took them back, but the Governor was out for us. Mostly for Michonne cause of her stabbing his eye out. Either way, this guy was obsessed with killing us all."

"Dang man... " I said casually. I don't really have sympathy for psychopaths. "But I haven't seen Michonne at dinner last night, or anywhere at least."

"She sometimes goes out for a couple of days and coming back with some supplies." Carl explained. "She even brought me back a Recess peanut butter cup."

"Aww come on, man I love those!" I pouted. "No wonder a nearby candy store didn't have candy..."

Carl laughed at that one. "I'm pretty sure they were all expired anyways."

"Yeah whatever you say, man." I said chuckling. "So this Governor guy. Is he dead?"

Carl's head looked down. "I dunno. I hope so... He took off with his army, and later on dad found almost all of them dead by him."

My eyes widened. Never thought this guy would be deranged enough to kill his own people. But I needed to know something. "Almost?"

"One managed to stay alive... Her name is Karen. We took her in along with 30 other people from Woodbury." Carl explained.

"Sounds like you guys had a good deal after that psycho went away." I said smiling.

Carl nodded. "Yeah but I can't carry a gun right now, and dad rather tend the fields than be aware of whats going on out there."

"Don't be so hard on him." I told him. "I'm sure your dad knows whats going on out there."

"Then why is he just playing the laid back farmer with Hershel?" Carl asked sounding irritated.

"Because it's his way of coping." Was my answer. "Plus it's good to have something normal going around here. Farming, fun activities, kids, food, warm shelter. Something you need in this world."

"I guess." Carl said.

"Don't worry about it all that much, dude." I told him.

"Hey, guys!" We turned to see a kid with big glasses rushing towards us.

"Hey, Patrick!" Carl called back.

"What's up?" He asked.

I shrugged and then pointed up. "The sky."

Carl and Patrick chuckled at my comment.

"So you're the one who survived all on his own for months?" Patrick asked me.

I nodded. "Got that right, amigo."

Patrick's expression was one of amazement. "Wow! That's awesome! I mean people are hearing about that, and it's pretty cool. Mr. Dixon spoke some awesome things about you to us."

_Well thanks a lot, Rambo._

Carl chuckled. "Looks like you're famous, Casey."

"Oh please. It's just my charming looks, my friend." I joked around.

We talked for a little bit, Patrick told us about him building something awesome with legos, but that it's slow progress. He won't tell us what's he's building, because he says it's a surprise.

"Well can't wait to see it." I said cheerfully before getting up. "Alright I gotta go and unpack my stuff."

"Okay. Good talking to you, Casey!" Patrick said.

"You too, Pat." I replied grinning. "See ya, Carl."

"You too, Casey." Carl said.

I left the bench and entered the Cellblock A feeling some cool air inside. If there's an AC in here, thank you so much. I looked to see that Beth and Judith were not on the stairs anymore. Probably time for Judith to take a nap.

I entered my cell, and started unzipping my backpack getting all sorts of crap out there. Food, clean clothes, couple of water bottles, all of it out. I took all the clothes that were all crumpled and stuffed them into my new cupboard, and I put the food and water on top of it.

There. I have officially moved into camp Prison.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short and I'm sorry, but there will be more coming up. I'm sorry I couldn't get all of the characters in the story yet, but lemme assure you that they will show up, and Casey met them over the dinner they had on his first night. Thanks again for sticking with me on this. Peace out people. Also I'm working on another fanfic called Lupin III and the Miami Reds if anyone wants to check that out :)**

**DeltaSandman out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE TO ALL VIEWERS**

**I wanna say thank you for reading this fanfic. And Im sorry I couldn't get to all the characters, but this story is strictly told from Casey's POV and he can't get to everyone just like that. I have some suggestions, but I want your guys opinion on it.**

**Should this fanfic only be told from Casey's POV or switch it around to other characters?**

**What do you think of Casey calling Daryl Rambo?**

**Should Casey ever have a personal encounter with the Governor, if so should be hostile or non hostile?**

**Should some of Casey's friends from the flashback have an appearance soon?**

**Anyways feel free to leave reviews and thanks again :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Beths POV**

I gently placed Judith in her crib so that she could get some rest. She started cooing and babbling, so I decided to sing a song my momma sang to me when I was a baby: The Parting Glass.

_Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent in good company  
And all the harm I e'er I've done  
Alas! It was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Goodnight and joy be with you all_

Judith fell fast asleep before I could finish the second part of the song. I smiled at the little one. Daddy always says she sleeps like a rock, but she just crashes out quick. Lori would be so proud of her, as well as Carl who is a very good big brother to her. And even though Rick is skeptical that he's her father, he still loves her as if she was his own. What I've seen between Judith and Casey makes me think they might become thick as thieves. I couldn't get the part out of my head where Judith gave him a goofy raspberry. It was hilarious.

"That was some nice singing." I'd recognize the voice as Casey's and I turned around to see him right outside the cell. He was wearing some fresh clean clothes with a black Hard Rock T-shirt, some darker jeans, but still kept his old shoes on. "Sorry... I just heard you singing and... you know."

I giggled. "It's fine. Come on. Let's leave Judith to sleeping."

Casey and I left the cell so Judith can enjoy her sleep. We walked down the stairs to go outside.

A lot more people were out now, a bunch of them were at the outside kitchen getting something to eat, including Maggie who looked like she had a big plate full. And Carol was making the food with Daryl helping her. There were some kids by the swing set down by the field. I just decided to take a walk around just to relax for a bit.

"You wanna join me?" I asked Casey. "Not much, but it's relaxing."

He smiled. "Yeah sure. What the heck."

We both were walking away from the building and into the grass fields close to the fence where a few Walkers are growling and trying to claw there way through the fence. I looked at them as they continued growling and clawing. It's sad that good people are turned into something satanic, but I know they're not in there anymore, they're in Heaven now just like momma, Shawn, Patricia, Jimmy and the others I knew throughout my life.

"Beth?" Casey's voice brought me back to reality. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

I gave him a smile. "Yeah I'm fine." I told him and started walking away from the fence and just sat down on the top of the field. There was a silent pause for a few seconds before I spoke again. "You often think about who they are before this madness started?"

Casey looked at the fence then down at the ground and then to me. "Sometimes... Yesterday, before I was taken here, there was a... well you guys call them walkers... anyway, he was in an army uniform, and when I..." He paused looking like he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Put it down, I took a look at the dog tags. Paul Stone was his name. Just looking at him made me think of a lot of things. Where he came from, if he has any family, you know..."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you just don't see them as just mindless killers."

He paused for a second before speaking in a unhappy voice. "They're still threats and they won't stop until we're all dead." He reminded me.

"Thats true..." I whispered sadly. I felt like we didn't need to be all gloomy on a fine day so I decided to change the subject. "So what was Pennsylvania like"

He smiled at the question probably thinking back to some good memories. "Well where I was from was a small town, but it had a couple a malls some restaurants, a lotta warehouses." He chuckled thinking of the past. "I remember on my fourteenth birthday, months before the outbreak, my grandpa came to Pennsylvania and he took me to go see a Harry Potter movie and after that, we went to a buffet and I got alotta food on my plate and I eat so much that I didn't felt so good."

I looked at him confused. "Wait. How old are you?"

Casey sighed but smiled. "I'm sixteen haha."

I gave him wide eyes. "I thought... you were fourteen." I started laughing at the age miscalculation. "You sound younger."

Casey chuckled. "Carl said something similar to me 20 minutes ago."

After that little conversation, we went back to our previous one.

I giggled at the buffet part of the story. "Eating all that food sounded like it wasn't worth it in the end huh?"

He gave me a goofy smile. "Fourteen-year-old me said it was so worth it, despite a huge stomach ache and me groaning a lot."

I giggled again only harder. "You're crazy."

"Crazy awesome!" He boasted.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so." I liked Casey. Besides Carl, he's like one of my best friends even though we known each other for a day.

I asked him another question. "So you're grandpa is not from Pennsylvania."

He shakes his head. "Nope." He replied popping the P in nope.

I snickered at the popping. "Where's he from?" I asked curious.

"He's from Russia." Casey answered.

I gave him a look of shock and amazement. He has a grandpa from Russia?! Thats so cool! "Really?! Russia?!" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, So is my mom." He said with a smile. "But she moved to the US when she was eighteen, she married my pop, had my brother and me and lived in Wheelsburg ever since."

"Thats pretty awesome!" I exclaimed. "Can you speak Russian?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Mom taught me."

"Can you say something in Russian? Pretty please?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't care! Just... say what ever pops into your head!" I urged. I don't really care what he was going to say I just wanted him to say something.

He laughed at my eagerness. "Ok um... mee-nyah zah-voot Casey Rodriguez. Kahk vahs zha-voot?"

I paused trying to guess what he said but I had no avail. "Okay I give up. What did you say?"

He smirked. "My name is Casey Rodriguez. Whats your name?"

I laughed at myself not figuring that out. He did say his name in there but I didn't know he said that. "You sounded very fluent."

"English wasn't the only language I was taught growing up." Casey beamed.

"You're grandpa sounds like he was awesome." I remarked.

"He was... although he says he's not a good person." He continued with a sad voice.

I gave him a quizzical look. "Why would he think that?"

Casey looked down at the floor before speaking. "He... was a WWII vet..." I was in complete shock when Casey said that. I've known a lot of kids who had family fighting in WWII but never someone with a Russian grandfather. I let Casey continue. "He was only nineteen when he was sent to fight, and Gramps lost a lot of friends, even two brothers who were fighting as well... He did a lot of brutal things to German soldiers out of anger, and the war haunted him all his life..."

"That's really horrifying." Was all I could say.

"Yeah it was."

After a brief moment of silence. "What was your grandpas name?"

"Andrei." He answered. "He was young and really angry."

I gave Casey a reassuring smile. "But he was there for you in your life and he sounds nice. I think he's a good man."

Casey nodded in agreement. "I know he's a good guy. Thanks for backing me up, Beth."

"No problem." I beamed.

"So what about you? What was life on a farm like?" He asked.

"It involved a lot of hard work, but I loved being with the horses." I said.

Casey smiled. "You had a favorite?"

"Yeah when I six, there was this brown horse that I love to ride out into the field and he was pretty nice. I called him Brownie."

"Haha makes sense." He said with a goofy grin. "And speaking of brownies, I want one."

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. "Wow... really?"

"Hey! They're yummy and I'm hungry!"

I gave him a playful shove. "Whatever, city boy."

We stayed and talked for a little bit sharing some funny stories and just having a good time just talking. I like Casey. He has a childish side of him that is funny and cool and at the same time he's really mature. Not to mention having one of the craziest stories to tell that I just get a laugh off of.

* * *

**And heres the real chapter 9 :) Im sorry it took so long, but I was all wrapped up on stuff with grandparents being over cleaning the house, and celebrating my grandmas birthday that was yesterday (Happy birthday grandma) Im also sorry that the chapters don't have a lot of action in them, but this was like a peaceful time for team prison.**

** I've been thinking if I should replace the plague part with another threat. Let me know what you guys think of whether replacing the flu or sticking with the flu thing. And if you're up for the replacement let me know what you think Thanks so much you guys are awesome!**

**DeltaSandman out! :)**


	11. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! **

**Listen I'm gonna take a little bit of a break from the fanfic though Im not giving up on it don't worry. I did do some major editing in chapter 5 hoping to add some more realism it, and I added some other editing to other chapters as well.**

**To anyone who thinks Casey is gonna be somewhat of a Mary Sue character, let me assure you that he's not, he's flawed and has a past. Again Im so sorry I haven't gotten to all the characters but for awhile this is strictly told from Casey's perspective (hence the name) But you guys recommended other POV's as well so don't worry.**

**Anyways thanks so much and I WILL get back to it don't worry!**

**DeltaSandman out :)**


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

**No ones POV**

The cafeteria was packed with people eating their food, talking to each other, or simply having a few laughs every now and then.

Its hard to believe that almost seven months ago that this thriving settlement was once an abandoned prison infested by the dead. It's been a hard road trying to carve a home here, with dead infestations, Rick's wife, Lori, dying giving birth to Judith, and a war with Philip Blake, the Governor of Woodbury who was obsessed in wiping Ricks group after they humiliated him and to avenge the "death" of his undead daughter. After Blake disappeared, Rick took in the remaining residents of Woodbury hoping to start a real home and a real community. There was some animosity between the two groups because of them recently at war with each other, but they overcame their hostilities and made a drastic transformation of this place. There was electricity, running water, a farm with crops and livestock, and a change of leadership from one man being in charge to a council that makes the decisions.

All and all everything is going very well for the prison and it's residents so far these past six months.

* * *

**Maggies POV**

It was a a great day so far. I slept in late today with Glenn since we didn't really had no tasks or chores today and some... Well you know what I'm talking about. Now here I am eating some of the best chicken soup Carol ever made along with some garlic bread. She's an amazing chef that can turn simple can food into something sooooo good! I don't know how she does it, and she won't even tell me her secret.

Daryl was helping her out in the kitchen with cleaning the dishes, which he wasn't really to thrill about.

"Why the hell can I do the cooking for once?" Daryl grumbled with a small smile.

"Cause you're a guy." I joked around. "Girls cook, boys hunt. That's how mankind works."

"She has a good point you know." Carol joined in playing along with him.

Daryl smirked at that. "Yeah well screw that."

"Hey! Men said that, not women." I told him.

"What? A history lesson?" He asked.

"It's a fact, my friend." Carol told him stirring up some chicken.

"Y'all are crazy..." Daryl mumbled.

I gave him a goofy smile. "Hey come on now! We're just messing."

"Still I'm not letting you cook anything for a LONG time." Carol said. "Ever since that incident with th-"

"It was an accident!"

"If you're gonna cook, I have to be here." Carol said laying down the law on him.

Daryl smirked. "Fine..." He replied surrendering.

I giggled at them both as took a bite out of my garlic bread before speaking again. "So Daryl? About that boy you and Tyreese found yesterday."

"Casey? What about 'im" He asked.

"What do you think about him?" I wondered. "You think he was really on his own all this time?

"Well thats what it looked like." Daryl answered.

"Whats bothering you, Maggie?" Carol asked.

"Nothing." I responded. "It's just... hard to think that someone can survive on their own for SIX months!"

"Hey we were on the road for awhile too ya know." Daryl reminded me. "8 months. 2 months longer than him."

"Yeah but we had each other." I countered. "It was just him."

"Well need I remind ya, Last Samurai is out there on her own right now." He said mentioning Michonne.

Even though it was six months, Michonne is still on the hunt for the Governor. She became determined to find him and kill him so that way we can finally not worry about that madman anymore. I really hope that asshole has been killed in the most brutal way possible either by walkers or people. After what he did to me and Glenn... Never mind the past is the past and by apocalypse standards life is good.

"Yeah with that sword, she can take on a herd." Carol boasted.

"Wouldn't wanna piss 'er off." Daryl said.

I gave him a goofy grin.

"What?" He asked.

"You're scared of Michonne." I giggled. I like the thought that badass Daryl Dixon being scared of a woman. Its really funny.

"I ain't-" Before Daryl could finish what he was going to say, he just looked down and mumbled something. I couldn't hear what he said though.

"What was that, Mr. Dixon?" Carol deadpanned.

"Nothin' Jesus!" Daryl exclaimed.

Both me and Carol snickered at him. It was fun to push his buttons every now and then.

Daryl sighed but still smiled nonetheless.

"Hey Maggie!"

I turned around to see my younger sister Beth and a boy who I think was Casey walking towards we're at. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Beth!" I smiled at her. We both gave each other a hug and after that I turned my attention to Casey. I sat at the same table with him last night, and he seemed like a nice kid. He was obviously quiet and reserved at first, but when Carl asked him about his favorite football team he relaxed and we all had a good talk. Although I have to admit, I'm not much of an Eagles fan, but then again I stopped watching football in high school so frankly I don't care that much anymore.

"Hi, Casey." I greeted.

"Hey Maggie." He replied back. Casey then looked at Daryl and nodded. "Hey, Rambo."

I gave a funny look.

_Rambo? Really Casey?_

"Rambo?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. Both badasses, and both are tough." Casey explained.

"Hmph. I like it!" Daryl said proudly. "Makes me wish I was related to him."

I gave both boys a goofy smile then turned to Beth. "So whats up?"

"We just came up here to get something to eat." Beth said.

"Didn't I gave you both something to eat earlier today?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, but Casey made me hungry again." She explained.

"How could talking about your horse make you hungry?" Casey questioned.

"Because his name was Brownie, and when you said he reminded you of brownies I wanted to have something to eat." She answered with a silly smile on her face. I snickered at that part.

"Alright touche." He said.

"Well sit down and I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you, Carol"

"Thanks."

Both of them took their seats and a few seconds later Carol gave them her famous chicken soup with Garlic bread and dug in enjoying the food they were given.

"Mmmm... tastes amazing." Casey moaned enjoying the food dearly.

"Well good luck trying to get the secret recipe out of her. She won't show us how she makes it." Daryl pointed out.

"Oh please." Carol started. "Even if I did tell you how it's made you still wouldn't get it right."

"Oh yeah!" Beth exclaimed giggling pointing at Daryl. "He added to much alcohol to the pan and it-"

"Lalalalala!" Daryl sang interrupting her. We all laughed at the thought anyways.

"Lesson number one: Never let Daryl Dixon cook." Beth said still giggling a little bit "EVER!

* * *

**Michonnes POV**

It was few days on the road, and I am now on my way back to the Prison and call it a day for a bit. My black horse/traveling companion, Midnight trotted at a quick and steady pace on the paved road.

Even though it was a few months later, I just had this feeling that the Governor was still out there, either with another group or on his own. Either way I felt like I need to find him and kill him before he tries to come back and threaten us again. We have a great deal going for us and if he takes that away from us, I will make his life a living hell. But after a few days of not finding him, I felt like I needed to head back home. I did however manage to pick up some chocolate bars and gummy worms for Carl. That kid will eat anything sweet.

Carl has gotten more relaxed as time passed, hanging out with people more often and has gotten much less cold, but he still knows of the threats that are out here. I can't blame him for having a mindset like that, but he needs to take a break from guns, runs, and fights. Carl and I have grown a lot closer these past few months and became good friends.

_Maybe its all those sweets I bring him._

Midnight and I made our way to the outskirts of an abandoned town that was about twenty minutes away from home. We did a lot of runs and scavenging here especially down by the local Wal-Mart, which has a load of useful stuff.

As we entered town, I heard some muffled gunshots going off along with a lot of Walkers groaning. It sounded like it was coming from the Wal-Mart. That must either be one of our scavenger groups or just some unknown survivors, either way I wasn't just gonna ignore this.

"Woah! Easy, girl!" I soothed Midnight when she was getting a little excited. When she calmed down I rewarded her with a gentle pat saying "Good girl."

I got off Midnight and hitched her up to a nearby car. "Be back in a bit." I told her as I dashed to the Wal-Mart.

A couple more gunshots went off and the growling was getting louder. I looked to see that the entrance was filled with at least seven of them, which means the rest must be inside. Unaware of my presence, I sheathed my favorite Katana and moved quietly from behind taking out the first two undetected, the rest saw me and shuffled there way towards me with hunger in their eyes.

I easily took care of the remaining five, and made my way inside the store where the gunshots sounded much louder now. It sounded like it was coming from the Pharmacy area. I made my way to the Pharmacy to see a lot of dead Walkers but a few nonetheless, and a girl that was behind the counter trying to hold them off, but the remaining few were getting closer and it looked like she was out of ammo.

I rushed forward slashing up the rest, which made her had an astonished look on her face.

She didn't look like she wasn't going to say anything, so I went ahead and asked her, "You okay?"

She was frozen for a few minutes then nodded. "Nice katana."

I smirked. "Thats probably the first time someone called it a katana."

"Well it is." She said.

The girl looked really tired and wearing worn out looking clothes. She looked like she was on the road for quiet a while. "Well thanks for the rescue. Gun was jammed and I did not have a knife on me at the moment."

"Wasn't just gonna leave you there." I said. "Wanna come with me?"

She looked at me then shrugged. "Sure why not. Could use a partner anyways."

I smiled then we exited the store making our way to Midnight who was still there waiting patiently. We both got on her and made our way outta town and on the way back home, and I think we have a new member of the group.

"This is a nice horse." She told me.

I smiled. "No argument here." I was silent for a few seconds before speaking in a more serious tone. "How many walkers have you killed?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't keeping count, so I'm gonna go ahead and say a lot."

_Yeah I can't blame you._

"How many people you killed?" Was my next question.

"None. May have maimed a couple of guys, but didn't kill anyone." She answered.

"What happened?"

"I was out looking for supplies and I got jumped by some assholes. Unfortunately for them, they weren't black belts in Tai Kwon Do." The girl explained.

I grinned. "Black belt huh? Not bad."

"So what's our next stop?" She asked.

"We gotta a small settlement about 15 minutes away from here. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"You have a settlement?" She sounded amazed.

I nodded. "Some food, power, some good shelter, and kids there your age."

"That's impossible..."

"Well then I'll have to show it to you then." I said.

"Okay I'll tag along." She answered.

"One more thing. What's you name?" I asked her.

There was a brief pause. "Yuki." She responded.

I grinned. "Thats a nice name."

She let out a small laugh. "It's Japanese."

"I noticed." I gave her a friendly smile. "Names Michonne. Nice to meet you Yuki."

"You too, Michonne." Yuki replied.

* * *

**Looks like a reunion is on the way.**

**Was it good or awful? Review :)**

**Yuki is a inspiration of a good friend of mine so to my friend: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Thanks again guys!**

**DeltaSandman out :)**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys! Here I am with chapter 11. I'm sorry I've been kinda out of the game lately, but I just have this feeling that the fanfic is gonna be a disappointment in the end. Walking Dead has an amazing story behind it and I feel like Im gonna mess up or its gonna lose taste. But the latest reviews Im getting renews hope and its really cool :) rest assured Im NOT giving up on the fanfic don't worry. **

**Well here's Chapter 11**

Chapter 11 EXTENDED

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_About 50 minutes ago, we were dismissed from school early all happy and pumped up for an awesome Friday night with my friends and girlfriend at a bonfire, now I was inside our local Got Beer store with my best friends Yuki and Rachel and 30 other people taking shelter from whatever the hell was going on outside. To make matters worse, some big booms were going off from a distance, and a siren was wailing loudly. But now my plan is to get us out of here ASAP, and to Wilson Township, which is where Emma is living._

_"Okay... okay, I'm getting freaked out now!" Rachel was all hysterical now._

_"Rach-" Yuki attempted to say something to her, but Rachel went on._

_"There was a woman eating a man, and- and she was gonna come for us! And Greg got his arm bitten off! ohmygodohmygodohm-"_

_"Shut up!" Yuki grabbed hold of Rachel's arms and looked her straight in the terrified eyes with frustrated but calm ones. "We got off the bus, and we're fine! Look! You're fine, I'm fine, Case is fine."_

_"So what we do we do now?" I questioned with my voice a little shaky after that face to face experience with the scary looking lady who wanted to bite my face off._

_Yuki took in a deep breath. "Well... I think we should stay here." We both gave her a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. "Everyone will calm down soon enough, and somebody will come for help!"_

_"So you're saying we should just stay here for I dunno how long, right?" I summed up._

_"You gotta better idea?!" She asked all irritated at my disagreement._

_"Look outside! Lot of abandoned and crashed cars, people panicking and eating each other. You really think holding up in here is the best option?"_

_"Case has a point!" Rachel said calming down a little. "I don't wanna be near all that shit!"_

_"And going outside is safer?!" She shouted.  
_

_"I need to get to Emma's!" I yelled back._

_Yuki just turned around and brought her hands to her face. "Oh my god..."_

_I egged on. "She's your best friend too!"_

_"Oh so what are you gonna do? Just RUN over to her neighborhood and see if she's okay?!" She asked. "Its about 5 miles out!"_

_"Which means it might be safer there!" I reasoned._

_"Well unless we can get a car, we're stuck here!" She told me._

_"Damn it..." I cursed.  
_

_"I can hotwire a car!" Rachel said rapidly._

_We both looked at her with a hopeful expression from me and a disapproving one from Yuki _

_"If we can find one cou-" Rachel interrupted me._

_"YES, YOU DUMBASS!" She screamed at me. "Why do you think I brought it up?!"_

_"It's freaking suicide!" Yuki protested. "We have a much better chance if we stay in this store!"_

_"But for how long?!" I shouted. "You think this place is just gonna magically make it through all this?"_

_"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Rachel shrieked. "I am going out there, and I'm gonna get a car, hot wire it, and get the fuck outta dodge! You wanna stay here? Fine!" She dashed towards the back exit with me following her._

_"Goddammit!" Yuki cursed. "Wait up, you idiots!"_

_We all made outside to a small parking area with a three cars parked here. Rachel ran to the one closet to her, which was a red old looking Toyota truck. She tried to open the door but failed due to it being locked._

_"Doors locked!" She told us. "Find something to break open the windows!" _

_"Hold up!" I said as I looked around the area to see if there was something that could help us break the glass. Over by the back exit of the beer store, I found a trashcan with a baseball next to it._

_"Bingo!" I went over to the baseball, picked it up, and charged the truck hitting the glass with the baseball. The glass looked mostly undamaged, so I banged it again harder making a couple of cracks._

_"I can't believe we're doing this..." I heard Yuki say. "We're STEALING someones truck? This is serious guys!"_

_"Well I don't think the cops care right now, Yuki!" Rachel fired back._

_"I can't believe we're doing this..." I heard Yuki say in shock and crying a little bit at our decision to steal a truck just so we can get out of this little area of hell. I can't blame her I mean all our lives we were taught that stealing was horrible._

_I gave one last strike at the glass with the ball before it shattered allowing me to open the door to let Rachel do her thing. Yuki and I sat in back locking our doors just as a precaution just waiting for the truck to start._

_"Okay, we're good to go!" Rachel told us as she took control of the Toyota. "Hold on, guys!"_

_Rachel just floored it out of the parking lot, driving like a crazy person getting us the hell out of this chaotic part of town and to Emma's neighborhood praying that she was okay and that things were much better over there._

_I don't how or why, but we made it out of there and things were much more calmer now here in this little stretch of grass with a few cars passing by and a few people out in the distance just shuffling through the grass. _

_"We'll be there soon, guys." Rachel called out front. "You okay back there?"_

_"We'll live." I replied all gloomy. "Can we hear whats on the radio?" _

_"Yeah, hold up." Rachel turned on the radio. It was static for a couple of seconds until we heard a broadcast._

**_"This emergency broadcast is being transmitted at the request of the Pennsylvania State Police. An unknown epidemic is rapidly spreading acro-"_**_ Rachel silenced it before the radio would continue. _

_I sighed. "It's just a repeat..."_

_"Hey guys..." Rachel started. "About earlier... I'm sorry I said I was going to leave you if you weren't coming... I shouldn't have said something like that."_

_"It's fine, bud. We got out of that mess, and we're okay." I assured her._

_"No! It's not fine! You guys are my best friends and I just can't believe I just went off and was thinking about myself..."_

_"We were all freaked out." Yuki reminded. "Don't let it eat you up."_

_"Let's just get to Emma's and we'll talk about what to do next." I said._

_We were silent for the rest of the road not trying to think of what happened back there..._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Casey?" Beth's voice brought me back into reality.

Daryl and Carol left a few minutes ago leaving Beth and I to ourselves.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You kinda zoned out?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that."

She gave me a smile. "Eh its fine."

I returned the smile. "So how's Zach?"

She shrugged. "He's good. We just started dating a month ago, but it's nothing serious."

"I understand." I grinned.

She nodded. "He's fun to hang out with."

"That's always good." I said. "He your first guy I take it?"

Beth frowned and shook her head. "No... Before all this... I was dating another boy named Jimmy. We only went out for three months... then Walkers got to him..."

She looked visibly devastated at the thought. I felt like an asshole bringing up a painful memory.

"I'm so sorry, Beth..." Was all I could say.

All of a sudden I felt her arms snake around me and she pulled me in for a hug. I was a bit startled by this, but I found it comforting, so I closed my eyes and hugged her back. We both pulled away smiling at each other.

"Thanks, Casey." Beth said sweetly.

"Anytime, Beth." I replied smiling.

We continued our awkward conversation with some questions and answers and mostly silence, which Beth constantly giggling because of the awkward silence. Looking at Beth was making my heart beat really fast. She keeps her blond hair in a ponytail, her skin is all porcelain smooth looking skin, aqua green eyes and a pretty soft southern accent that gives me butterflies. I never felt like this towards another girl before but I liked it.

_Snap out of it, Romeo! _

"Hey look!" She said pointing at the front entrance of the prison with a big grin on her face. "The gates opening! Michonnes Back!"

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

A brown metal get opened up letting us in. I looked at this place in awe. I never thought this would be possible! Ever! When I was with my old group we did stay in a place for a bit, but that was before... My friends got separated from us. After that things just went to hell. There were heated arguments, low supplies, and other things that just forced me to leave. That was a month ago. And here I am with the best deal I had ever gotten in my life! I just wish my friends were here...

Michonne got off Midnight, her horse, as well as I, and we were greeted by two men. One was a old man probably in his late sixties to early seventies, with a long beard that made look kinda badass, and the other was a a younger man in his mid to late thirties all sweaty looking probably due to him working in the fields all day.

The younger man and Michonne gave each other a friendly hug. "What did you get for him this time?" He asked in a bit of a raspy voice.

Who was he?

Michonne unloaded a bag from Midnight and wrapped it around her. "Sweets, sweets, and more sweets." She replied grinning.

"You know he's gonna get a sweet tooth if this keeps going on." The man joked.

"Well if he does, not my problem." She laughed.

"I guess not." The man laughed back.

Michonne turned her attention to me. "This is Yuki. Found her on my way back, thought she could stay."

"Well she's welcome to if she wants." He said happily. "Names Rick. Other man is Hershel."

I gave them a friendly nod. "Yuki. Nice to meet you."

It was Hershel's turn to speak. "We had another newcomer yesterday. He was on his own for six months I think it was."

Rick nodded turning his attention to Michonne. "His name's Casey. He and Carl have gotten pretty well in a short amount of time."

My eyes widened.

_Did he just say Casey?!_

"Casey?" I asked all eccentric. "Rodriguez? Casey Rodriguez?"

Rick looked back at me and nodded surprised that I knew him. I can't believe it! Case is alive!

"You know him?" Rick asked.

I nodded rapidly. "Where is he?"

"Hey guys!" An all too familiar voice came to my ears. I looked up at the hill to see two teenagers walking down towards us. One was a girl with blond hair and sleeveless shirt and the other was a boy with unkempt dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, a Hard Rock T-shirt and a familiar face. He stopped when he lay sights on me and just stood there shocked but quickly said, "Yuki!"

The girl next to him gave him a quizzical look. "You know her?"

I rushed towards my best friend, ramming into him hugging him tightly. "Oh my god..." I hiccuped. "Case..."

He let out a shaky chuckle. "Good to see you too, bud."

"Oh god... I thought you were... When we got split and the swarm... I thought..."

"Hey! It's okay. I'm here." He assured me hugging me tighter.

A small smile appeared on my face. "You're crazy dude..."

There were so many great days in my life, birthdays, Christmas break, the summer party, but right now this moment was at the top of my list. Casey was alive and kicking and we were both in a functioning community. I dunno what I did to have this once in a life time luck, but whatever it was thank god for it. Things are going right for once in this hellish zombie apocalypse.

**No Ones POV**

Rick, Michonne, and Hershel had huge grins on their faces seeing it was a fantastic feeling seeing two friends reunite after many months. Even Beth was happy to witness it as well.

After what seemed like a eternity of a nice reunion, both Yuki and Casey pulled away with big smiles on their faces.

"Where's Emma?" Yuki asked him beaming with hope and excitement.

Just then Casey's expression turned from all happy to sad just like that when Yuki asked where Emma was. He shook his head sadly looking down at the ground.

Yuki's face was now filled with worry and shock. "Case..? Where i-?" Tears were now forming in her eyes. "She dead?"

Casey didn't respond to her answer because he didn't need to. The silence was enough to let Yuki know that a childhood friend of hers is dead. She let out silent but violent sobs as Casey pulled her in for another hug of comfort over their tragic loss, while everyone else stayed silent in a way of respect and sympathy.

Just then this happy and cheerful reunion has turned into a moment of mourning.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11. Yuki and Casey finally reunite after six months. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for reading it. You guys are awesome!**

**CYA!**

**DeltaSandman out! :)**


	14. DESCRIPTION OF CASEY

**So I thought it would be a good idea give Casey a background and a physical appearance. Inspired by other Walking Dead fanfics.**

**INFO**

**Full name: Casey Andreievich Rodriguez**

**Gender: Male (obviously)**

**Ethnicity: Latino/Russian American **

**Born: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**REALATIONS**

**Paul Rodriguez (Father) DECEASED**

**Svetlana Rodriguez (Mother) DECEASED**

**Nathan Rodriguez (Brother) STATUS UNKNOWN**

**Andrei Pirogov (Grandfather) DECEASED**

**Emma Kingston (Former girlfriend) DECEASED**

**Beth Greene (Now girlfriend ) ALIVE **

**Yuki Westbrook, Rachel Collins and Carl Grimes (Best friends) ALIVE**

**PERSONALITY**

**Initially hostile and suspicious of strangers, but friendly and loyal to people he cares for. Virtually fearless due to the new world hardening him. Ruthless and cold towards enemies. Can be reckless and impulsive in extreme situations. Childish, but mature when things are serious.**

**HOW HE VIEWS THE WORLD**

**Casey believes that everything from the old world (Government, military, ect.) is gone, but firmly believes that humanity will survive and rebuild. However is perfectly aware that people are more dangerous than zombies due to past experiences and mistakes.**

**SKILLS**

**Trained well how to shoot **

**Good in hand to hand**

**Has a good instinct somethings wrong**

**Good at scavenging**

**Good at camping**

**Somewhat persuasive **

**Expert lone wolf**

**Drawing**

**Play piano and guitar**

**Physical appearance**

**Skin: Slightly tan**

**Hair: Dark Brown shoulder length hair**

**Eyes: Almost black**

**Build: Skinny; Fit but not ripped**

**TRIVIA**

**Casey's middle name "Andreievich" Came from his grandfather Andrei Pirogov**

**Speaks fluent Russian but knows little Spanish**

**Casey calls the undead zombies instead of walkers**

**Instead of calling it a walker herd or herd, Casey calls it a zombie swarm or simply swarm**

**Casey has respect for the military (partly because of his brother) But is weary to trust them and considers them a threat**

**Wheelsburg, which is Casey's home town is a fictional town in Pennsylvania inspired by Mechanicsburg PA**

**He was born in Philadelphia, which is where Tony and Dave are from, but the two never met.**

**Although sixteen Casey voice sounds younger like a fourteen-year-old, which can cause some confusion in his age**

* * *

**Well there ya go, a description of Casey. Next up is chapter 12!**

**Cya guys!**

**DeltaSandman Out! **


	15. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Im back and with a new chapter of Through Casey's Eyes. Im sorry it's been awhile, but I was really busy with school, studying for my permit, and dad got a promotion for his job! Congrats pops! Im sorry if the story seems rushed or not having all the character in it so far (but they will all get there don't worry) I'm gonna put some flashbacks in for Casey to improve his background (like this chapter), and I might do the same to the main characters and OC's as well.**

**Anyways here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

**Month Later**

The prison library was filled with all sorts of books, which makes me happy since I like to read. But I wasn't reading any books, I was trying to write my own. When I was a little kid, I always wanted to make my own book, so I wrote a lot of short stories, but I haven't done that in awhile due to me playing video games and school ect. But now that the apocalypse has started, I feel like I can get back into my old habit. Problem was my mind was blank.

It has now been over a month staying at the prison and things are going pretty well for me so far. I got a lot better and more healthier now that I have some food in me, Yuki arriving on the day after I showed up here, although she didn't take Emma's death very well... Then again neither did I... Yuki needed to have some time alone for a few days, but she's doing a lot better now. Wherever Rachel is right now, I hope she's doing alright.

Besides Yuki, Beth and I are best friends, same with Carl. There are other kids my age I met around here, but we only talked for a little bit. They seemed like nice people though. Zach and I tend to hang out for a bit, and he thinks we're pals, but I don't see it the same way. I mean he's a good guy, but he's known for being arrogant and cocky and a little rude, not to mention he can talk your ear right off. Not to mention he and Beth broke up not to long ago. Beth didn't look sad or anything over it, but she did say that she was glad she was with him while it lasted. Zach on the other hand did not take it all that well.

That happened before at my high school.

I sighed that I wasn't thinking of anything to write about, so I placed my pencil and notebook aside, and got to my feet walking out of the library.

_Maybe some fresh air will do me some good._

I exited the library and into a dimly lit hallway where I saw Beth holding a baby Judith in her arms. Beth gave a warm smile and Judith started babbling. I smiled and gave them a wave.

"You guys coming coming in for story time?" I asked.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, she loves story time."

"Yiyan! Yiyan!" Judith gurgled cheerfully.

Beth let out a giggle. "You wanna join us?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not?"

I opened the door for the girls with me following them back into the library. Beth handed Judith over to me while she went to get a book to read to Judith. She returned with a classic that I loved when I was little called "Where the Wild Things are" and we all sat down on the floor with Judith sitting on my lap.

It felt good to hear Beth read a classic that I enjoyed when I was a little kid. We both did impersonations of the characters with Beth being Max, and me being the monsters, resulting in baby Judith laughing her little butt off and making monster noises with me.

After the story ended Judith looked like she was getting tired, so Beth scooped her up in her arms and we both exited the library and into the Cellblock area with a sleeping Judith in her arms.

"That was fun." I said.

Beth smiled. "Yeah it was, wild thing."

I chuckled. "Sure thing, Max."

Beth rolled her eyes at me still grinning.

"But seriously, it was good to hang out with you guys. It was getting boring in there."

"What were you doing in the library before we showed up?" She asked.

"I dunno... Trying to write something I guess like a mini story, but my mind was blank."

"That sounds like fun." Beth said.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be an actor though. I like being in a play on stage." I told her. "What about you? What did you want to be?"

Beth beamed. "I wanted to be a singer, I got it from my mom I guess. I won first place at my 3rd grade talent show for my singing."

"Whadya sing?"

"Parting Glass." She answered.

I grinned. "I remember you singing that song a while back. You were amazing."

Saying made her cheeks go red. Did I make her blush?

"Aww thank you. You're sweet guy Casey."

Her saying that now made me blush.

_Ahh crap... This is embarassing... Hope she's not noticing..._

"Wanna go outside?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

And with that, we got off the stairs and made our way outside to a bright sunshine and a lot of people hanging out, doing some jobs, children playing or helping out, or just eating by the cafeteria where Carol and Daryl were serving food.

We felt like getting something to eat, so Carol served us some chicken sandwiches that I gobbled up in seconds, which made Beth and Carol give me wide eyes and a snicker from Daryl.

"You are ridiculous." Beth laughed.

"What? It's a good sandwich!" I said.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but Im glad it's outta the way. Gonna fast forward another month to make it more entertaining, but before that happens planning to do something exciting...**

* * *

**Next time on the Walking dead**

**"No... No..." I whispered in horror. I rushed towards his side, and rolled him over on his back putting my ear to his chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. There was one and some shallow breathing, but his lower chest was covered in blood so I pulled his shirt up revealing the nasty wound and I took my shirt off putting pressure on it.**

**"Hang in there, Hershel! Come on, hang in there!"**

* * *

**"You think you're all tough and powerful, but I know the truth." I spat at Cyclops (The Governor). "You are ignorant and stupid. YOU killed your town. YOU burned bridges. YOU are nothing, you psychotic one eyed fuck!"**

**Cyclops's face was one with shock and rage. He grabbed my face. "You think you know me? Do you?!"**

**I chuckled. "No and I don't wanna know you, vy sukin syn!"**

* * *

**Trivia question: What does Blyat and vy sukin syn mean? **

**Cya guys!**

**DeltaSandman out :)**


	16. Chapter 13 Hershel Down!

Chapter 13: Hershel down EXTENDED

**Casey's POV**

The sound of birds tweeting and crickets chirping filled the quiet surroundings of the forest early in the morning as I listened to the soothing sounds of the local wildlife while hanging on top of a tree branch.

This all started a couple of days ago when I was not sleeping all that good and having nightmares about everything that's happen so far in the apocalypse, I wake up like around two or threeish and I got out the fence, into the forest, climb on a tree, and just listen and just enjoy the solitude. I didn't fall asleep but it was peaceful nonetheless, and I always make my way back when the sun is about to come up.

The air was cold enough to let me see my own breath so I put my index finger and my thumb to my mouth and blew out some air like I was smoking a cigarette. I had a knack of doing that in cold climates.

After thirty minutes have passed, I let my legs swing me upside down as I held onto the branch with my arms and releasing my legs letting me drop to the ground on my feet, but I lost balance and landed on my butt instead.

"Ouch..." I chuckled at my sketchy landing as I jumped up. "Need to work on the landing."

My hands reached the back of my pants to get my pistol out, and I reached for my pocket for my silencer and equip it to my pistol.

"Alright time to get back home." I told myself.

I suddenly heard gunfire echo through the forest. It sounded like it was coming from the right I raised my pistol and moved cautiously towards the sound of the gunfire.

There were voices coming from nearby so I slowed my movement keeping my pistol ready. As I got closer I saw sight that made my mouth drop open. Two men and one woman in worn military BDU's guarding a pickup truck out on an empty road along with a few dead zombies they gunned down.

Its the freaking Military!

One of the men was a Asian man that looked like he was in his twenties, with some whiskers growing out from under his chin and up his lip. He was wearing an army boonie and carried an M4 looking around his surroundings with his weapon raised.

_Gunfire attracts zombies idiot stick stick with those shovels you use._

The the other man was a white guy that looked like he was in his thirties with no jacket but a brown green shirt with his dog tags sticking out, and a army cap. He had a clean shave and a bulky body with the and was carrying a pistol and a grenade hooked up to his pants.

The last one, the woman had a Hispanic complexion with dark brown hair that was short and messy and it looked like she was wearing an army tank top. She didn't have any weapon on her at the time.

"Eye's peeled, guys." She ordered the two other men before she entered the truck and started messing around with the radio. "B-1 this is Sierra 7-4. Requesting a pickup, our ride's shit."

There was a quick inaudible response for her. "We're on the Northeast side. Be advise: shufflers may make an appearance near our position."

The inaudible voice crackled up from the radio giving her a response.

"Understood. Holding our position. Out."

She exited the vehicle and walked towards the big guy.

"Get the hostage out. See if we can get something outta him." She instructed. "I need to go take a piss."

_Hostage? What hostage?_

He gave her a curt nod and walked towards the back of the truck before coming back out shoving a man out of the back and onto the ground. He looked in his late sixties or early seventies with with a beard and a familiar face.

My eyes widened in terror.

_No! Hershel!_

They got Hershel! As much as I wanted to go in there and save him, I can't take three soldiers in a straight up fight. I need to create a diversion.

The big guy came towards Hershel punching him in the stomach causing me to let out a silent gasp.

"Lemme tell ya whats gonna happen." He started in a serious threatening voice pointing his pistol at my friend. "I'm gonna ask you somethin' and you're gonna gimme an answer that I like. If you don' say anything, or do anything I don' like, it will not end well for you, you hear me?"

Hershel said nothing and looked down at his knees looking calm and at peace, which caused the soldier to shoot him in the stomach causing him collapse to the ground letting out shallow breaths.

"Don't test me, motherfucker!" He growled.

"The fuck is wrong with you, man?!" The other soldier shouted at him for his stupidity. "Don't give us away."

_Okay that's it! Fuck being cautious! I need to save him now!_

I jumped from my hiding spot and rushed out from my hiding spot trying to get as close as possible without him noticing me. Hershel looked up at me with shock eyes which caught the soldiers attention, but right when he turned around and saw me I fire my gun two times in the chest killing him instantly, as he dropped to the floor.

"Briggs?" The other soldier called out from the other side. "You okay?"

I went to Hershel's side bringing a finger to my lips as I hit my body up the door of the truck, listening to his footsteps to see where he would move. When I found out he was around on the right side, I moved around the truck to get the jump on him. He came into my sites and I charged at him from behind using my entire body to bring him down to the ground.

He was grunting and struggling to be free but I put a bullet in his head ceasing all movements.

There was no sign of the woman yet so I made my way to Hershel was laying perfectly still on the floor.

"No.. No..." I whispered in horror. I rushed towards his side and rolled him over on his back putting my ear to his chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. There was one and he was still breathing, but his lower chest was covered in blood so I pulled his shirt up revealing the nasty wound and I took my shirt putting pressure the wound.

"Hang in there, Hershel! Come on, hang in there!"

I suddenly hear some leaves crackling following by an furious female voice yelling from the other side of the truck. "Who fired that shot?! Briggs! Foster! Where the hell are you?"

It was the woman! I waited for her to get really close before jumping out raising my pistol at her, which causes her to freeze up in shock.

"Come here!" I growled grabbing her and ramming her towards the truck. Her breathing was shaky and she shivered. "Is there medicine in that truck?" I asked her menacingly.

She nodded her head trying to stay calm. "What do you want?" Her voice was hostile yet with a hint of fear.

I pulled her away from the truck and forced her way towards Hershel who was unconscious and in a critical state. She looked at her fallen comrades with horror.

"What did you do to them?!" She exclaimed with disbelief and shock, like she couldn't believe one kid took out two well-trained soldiers.

"One of your friends shot this man here and I shot them both." I said blankly trying not to think about it right now. "Is there medicine?!"

She nodded. "I- I can go get them... I can help just please... don't kill me..."

"Get it! Now!" I ordered.

She did as she was told and went in the back coming back out with a first aid kit. She rushed towards Hershel's side and started using equipment to get the bullet out of Hershel, and I rushed to assist her. She gave me back my shirt which was now all bloody, but I put it back on anyways.

It took a few minutes before we got it out giving Hershel the time he needed.

"He's stable but not for long!" She told me. "He needs proper medical attention in half an hour or he's not going to make it."

_The prison is about 10 minutes away on foot. He can make it!_

I raised my pistol at her head in an attempt to kill her. She raised her hands up panicking

"No! No, please! Don't sho-"

She dropped dead with her eyes wide open. I feel terrible for doing that to her, but I couldn't take any chances. If I let her go back to her outpost, she would likely tell the soldiers about me and Hershel putting all of us in serious danger, which I can not allow.

"I'm sorry." I murmured sympathetically.

I heard Hershel groaning so I rushed over to him and pulled him up and put his arm around me dragging him off the road away from the truck before setting him down and dashed back to Brigg's body snatching the grenade off his pants and towards the truck opening the door, pulling the pin off the grenade I dropped near the breaks and sprinted as fast as I could away from there back to Hershel's side shielding both of us from the huge explosion the leveled the truck.

_One less loose end._

I picked up Hershel with his arm around my shoulders carrying him all the way back as fast as I could into the forest and back to the prison.

"Come on old timer! You still have a few good years left in you!" I said in a joking manner to brighten the mood.

I can hear Hershel coughing. "Lot more than a few..." I heard him cracked out.

I smiled at him. "Hey there." He was starting to pass out on me so shook him a little.

"Hershel!"

He grunted struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, hey tell me about the game and Dairy Queens!" I told him hoping to keep him awake.

I heard Hershel let out a weak chuckle. "Was one hell of a night..."

"Tell me about it." I said as calm as I can.

Hershel breathing was getting more shallow and quick which cause me to shake him again.

"Come on, Hershel stay with me! Let's hear about that night!"

"Some great shakes... and the winners trophy..." Was all he could manage.

I chuckled to get his attention. "That's what its all about."

"Listen... if I don't make it!"

"You're gonna make it!" I didn't come this far to let him die. "You have to! For Maggie! For Beth!"

"Tell them I love..."

Hershel's body went limp and collapse to the ground.

"Oh no!" I started panicking. "Come on! Come on, get up! Hershel?!"

**Carl's POV**

Everyone was still sleeping. Me? I couldn't sleep anymore, so here I am just sitting on the bench shuffling my feet at the ground thinking.

I understand why dad took away my gun, and in a way, I'm thankful. I feel more relaxed now. But that doesn't mean I can't let my guard down. The same for these people here. They just can't ignore the walkers or possibly raiders that are out there. That's going to get people killed!

I thought back to the time I killed the Governor's soldier out in the woods. Hershel warned him to drop the gun, but he didn't. He just walked slowly to me saying he was going to give it to me. So I killed him. I did what I had to do and I was berated for it!

But after awhile I understood why dad took away my gun, he just wanted me to have some normality in me be a kid again.

I think I stopped being a kid long time ago...

There was something off in the distance that caught my attention. It looked like two Walkers close together coming towards the gate, but as they got closer, I started realizing that they were not walkers. Walkers don't rush close together. That sounds like something people would do.

I got off the bench and rushed towards a the huge bucket of weapons and bolt rifle with a scope on it. I looked through the scope to see something unbelievable and scary

It was Casey carrying an unconscious Hershel on his side and there were a few walkers catching up to them.

"Oh shit..." I rushed towards the gate to get it open and took fire at a few walkers to get them off their backs.

"Open the gate!" Casey yelled. I did it without hesitation.

"Look out!" I shouted taking another shot at a walker that was getting really close to Casey. "Come on get in!"

Casey placed Hershel on the ground. "Hold them off! I'll close the gate!"

I nodded taking crackshots at any walker coming up on us growling and shuffling towards us to get some early breakfast, but Casey closed the gate leaving the walkers outside to scratch and claw and the impenetrable gate.

"Help me with him!" Casey ordered. I rushed to Hershel's other side as both of us pulled him up and moved him towards the prison.

"Is he-"

Casey interrupted me in a irritated and slightly panicked tone. "He's alive but we need to get him to Dr. S now!"

"Okay" I breathed heavily.

A few people began come outside because of the gunshots that went off. Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Bob rushed outside to see what was going on. It didn't take long before they realized what was wrong.

"DAD!" Maggie screamed at the top of her lungs in distress as she sprinted towards us with Glenn not to far behind.

"What happened to him?!" Glenn demanded panicking.

"Gunshot!" Casey answered. "The bullets out, but he needs to be treated NOW!"

"Here we got him!" Glenn offered with Maggie helping him sobbing violently. "Get Doctor S! Hurry!" He shouted at Daryl and Bob and they dashed back inside for help with Glenn and Maggie following behind.

Casey rushed ahead of me and I followed from behind all trying to save an old friends life... _  
_

_Don't die on us... please..._

**There you have it... Chapter 13... I honestly never expected the chapter to go down like this. I did plan Hershel for being seriously wounded but the military thing was just out of the blue. I obviously don't know military talk so please forgive me for inaccuracy. Hope you guys like this chapter, and Walking Dead is coming back tomorrow night! I know I'm pumped! How about you guys? Thanks again guys! :D**

**DeltaSandman Out!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Surprise

**Hey guys its me again, I just wanna say again thanks for the reviews I get. Especially from Spacedragon1999 and Collussus96 with suggestions. I just want to point out one thing before continuing on: The appearance of the military was just something that popped into my head, like I said, but we are not going to hear from that group because of Casey tying up loose ends, and they're pretty much a small splinter group anyways. And the way Casey took down the soldiers may or may not been that realistic but he's no stranger to fighting. Anyways enough of me babbling, heres chapter 14 **

Chapter 14

The Doc was doing all that he can to make sure that Hershel was going to make it, and the bullet out of him made it easier to do his job, but he lost a lot of blood. Doc said if he needed anything he would let me know.

I needed some solitude, so I was up on the guard tower looking out at the view ignoring and blocking some tightly pack groups of zombies that are by the fence trying and failing miserably to push it down.

The morning sun glowed dark pink dimly lighting the forest in a dark color in a beautiful way. The air was still a little bit chilly, which was a nice change because of most days being boiling hot. I knew Georgia can get hot but this is ridiculous! The last summer I had up in PA got around 80 degrees and that's it. I don't really miss PA all that much anymore, but I wonder how many of my friends up there are alive. Keven, Cindy, Nick, Vic, Nancy I never heard from them when the outbreak began.

_Hope you guys are okay_

"Climbing trees still I see?"

I turned around to see Yuki coming over taking a seat next to me.

I smirked "Shouldn't be news for you." I answered.

"It isn't news," She said smiling.

My expression changed all worried. "How's Hershel holding up?"

Yuki gave me a reassuring smile. "Doc stabilized him a few minutes ago. He'll be okay."

I felt a huge wave a relief as I exhaled deeply.

"What happened to him though?"

"Some military guys found him and one of them was a little trigger happy."

Yuki looked surprised. "Military's still active?"

"My guess: Some bases are still. But unified? Not really."

"Touche."

We were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "You remember the first day when all this began?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was a Friday and we were watching Apollo 13, then Mrs. Rogers dismissed the school."

Yuki gave me a look of astonishment. "How'd you remember all that."

I pointed my finger at my head and grinned. "Sharp memory."

She chuckled. "I underestimate the power of your memory."

"Freddy underestimated you when you kneed his balls." I snickered.

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Won't be making babies anytime soon."

We both laughed the way she said it. "You did get ISS that day though." I reminded her.

"Eh... Mr. Cage didn't really care all that much." She said.

"Of course he didn't I'm surprised he was still a teacher."

We both shared another laugh just thinking back to the happier times, and then Yuki gave me an evil grin.

"We were gonna watch a movie after we had the bonfire." She said.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What was the movie?"

Her grin got wider before saying the words, "Excuse me, who are you?"

My eyes widened. "Perfect Blue?! Really?! We were gonna watch that?!"

She was bawling out laughing at my reaction. Perfect Blue was one of the freakiest movies I've ever seen, Yuki, Rachel, and Emma teased me a lot about it.

"You even remember the quote!" She exclaimed still laughing.

"How could I not remember it?"

"Case, come on it wasn't that bad."

"Maybe for you," I said trying to sound mad but I failed miserably because I was laughing too. "And Rachel got more freaked out then me."

"Yeah haha she had the blanket over her face. But come on I mean It's crime and horror! It's good combination."

"Yeah well the stalker is crazy. He was just following her everywhere, giving her smiles, sneaking backstage and getting beat up and still was smiling!" I reminded her. "I mean come, man! Get a life, kiss a girl, play video games! Just leave Mima alone! Or better yet: Be famous yourself! And get some braces..."

Yuki was giggling. "Yeah he did have some crazy looking teeth. You remember his name?"

I gave her a 'Yes I remember his name' look.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Yuki chuckled a little. She was silent but I could hear her try to hold in a laugh. "Excuse me, who are you?"

I sighed. "You are the worst you know that?"

After that brief chilling/funny conversation, we began to talk about more happier memories, like Rachel hitting me in the face with a ball in soccer in kindergarten, our greatest snowball fight in the world, playing Nazi Zombies, and all sorts of other stuff.

Yuki's face turned a little sad. "You think Rachel is still out there?"

I gave her an assuring smile. "My honest opinion is yeah she is."

"She was devastated when you weren't with us..." She told me.

I nodded feeling guilty of what I put my two best friends through.

"Why didn't you try to find us?"

I looked out in front of me of the forest and the dark pink sun. "Emma and I tried to get back to you, but when she... I just went into shutdown... Like I didn't really care... Does that make sense?"

Yuki nodded pulling me into a sisterly hug. "We'll see her again."

"I know.." I said smiling at the thought that it wasn't really good bye.

"Do you love Beth?" She asked.

I looked at her surprised. "Huh?

"Do you love Beth?" She repeated.

Honestly I do love her, but I kept that to myself, because she was dating Zach before they broke up and she was two years older than me.

"That silence is a yes is it?"

I nodded.

"Well she loves you, too." Yuki told me.

I looked at her bewildered. "Wait, what?"

"Based on you guys talking a lot, she loves you as well."

"We're just friends Yuki." I told her, which made her rolled her eyes at me. "Besides she and Zach broke up not to long ago."

"She broke up with him." She reminded me. "And the only one who looks down is Zach."

"Maybe it's her poker face."

Yuki snickered. "Not really, dude. She even told me that he was fun at first but got annoyed by everything he does."

"Well I can agree with that." I said.

"The point is, she's interested in you."

_Was she really?_

A few minutes later, I let out a big yawn feeling really tired all of a sudden. "Alright. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Yeah, me too." She said laying down on the floor.

I chuckled. "Really? You're gonna crash out here?"

"I like the breeze." She responded with her eyes closed turning to her side.

_No argument there._

"Sleep well, bud." I said.

"You too, Case." She said yawning as well.

I made my way down the stairs making my way up to my cell and feeling happy that Hershel was going to be okay. I'm gonna visit him later on in the day seeing how he's holding up and finding out what was he doing outside the walls. But first things first is getting some good rest.

I saw Maggie, and Glenn sitting at the table talking to each other from the looks of it. They both looked happy and relieved knowing that Hershel was fine. When Maggie saw me, she rushed towards me giving me a big hug silently sobbing with joy. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent with a small smile on my face. Glenn gave me the same look one with gratitude.

"We owe you everything, Casey." Glenn said sounding very grateful.

After Maggie was done hugging me, I said thanks and politely dismissed myself entering the block where Beth was sitting up on the stairs. Her first glance at me made her dashed her way down snaking her arms around my neck that always gave me the butterflies holding me very tight like she would never let go. What she did next I never saw coming.

She kissed me right on the lips, which send caught me completely off guard, but I didn't pull away and deepened it letting a soft moan escape her lips. Kissing Beth felt amazing. Everything around us just vanished. No Prison, no zombies, nothing except for me and her.

After for what seemed like forever we both pulled away for need of oxygen for our lungs.

"Thank you so much." Beth whispered.

"Was happy to help." Was the best answer I could think of.

Beth gently grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

We both went up the stairs and made her way into her cell, which was decorated with drawings, a couple of worn out posters, and a green lamp that wasn't on right now. She guided me towards her bed.

"Lay down." She gently ordered. I complied laying down on the bed with her soon next to me kissing a quick kiss on the lips and pulling me close into a tight welcoming embrace. "Close your eyes." She murmured giving me a soft peck on the forehead and started humming something beautifully that made my heart spark.

_I need to say it to her. She needs to know._

"I love you, Beth." I whispered.

"I love you too, Casey." She cooed.

"I dunno what I did deserve you." I confessed. "I real-"

She gently brought her finger to my lips. "Shhh... kiss me."

I complied giving her a big kiss on her lips and pulling her close to me playing with her hair before both of us drifting off to sleep holding each other close.

* * *

**Finally Casey and Beth are together! Now please forgive me if the romance was not all that impressive, but thats a whole new ball game for me lol. Also I wanted to point out that I do not own Perfect Blue, Nazi Zombies, Treyarch or anything like that. If I did I would buy that island in a heartbeat. Anyways thank you guys so much I hope you're enjoying the story. And Walking Dead is on tonight! WOOOOO! I really hope Bob is okay... Come on Bob!**

**Peace out people!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys me again! Another thank you again, and I'm pumped for the new episode! Shame about Bob though... :( RIP dude. Come on Beth! Show em whos boss! Anyways I want to point out that last chapter was Chapter 17, that was a mistake it was supposed to be Chapter 14. Just wanted to clear that up with you fine people. **

Chapter 15 Edited

**Hershel's POV**

My eyes are slowly opening up, but my sight was very blurry that I couldn't make anything all that well except seeing some people and a voice that was fuzzy, but I could tell it was Rick's voice. I closed my eyes for a brief second and opened them up again with my sight improved by a lot. I could see my good friend, along with Sasha right at my side.

"Don't try to move all that much." Rick ordered.

I chuckled. "Not planning on it. This bed's cozy." I moved around a little getting myself more comfortable grunting a little from the soreness in my chest.

Sasha had a stern expression on her face. "What were you doing outside the fences? What the hell happened out there."

"Hey, take it easy." Rick said calmly.

"No it's alright." I told him. "I was out picking up some herbs or plants that would be of help."

"You wanna explain that?" Sasha pointed at my wound.

"Three soldiers came across my path." I explained.

Rick looked bewildered. "Soldiers? As in... The Military?"

I nodded. "They didn't take to kindly to my presence, so they captured me and took my hostage stuffing me in the back of their truck. Ended up getting shot by one of them for keeping my mouth shut."

"Fucking grunts.." Sasha muttered in anger.

"I blacked out for a few minutes, and when I woke up, Casey was carrying me on my shoulder saying I still had a good few years left in me."

We all chuckled. "More then a few."

I grinned. "My words exactly. Casey did his best to keep me awake, but then I was out like a light. Next thing I know I'm awake in this bed all comfortable and sore as hell."

Rick's eyes widened. "Casey got you out?"

Sasha nodded. "Carl was firing at walkers to cover Casey and him." She looked at me. "Maggie and Beth, were so relieved that you were gonna be alright."

I chuckled. "Ain't my time to leave yet."

"Damn straight!" Rick said in agreement.

Just then my good colleague Dr. Caleb Subramanian came into the room. "About time you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." I answered.

Caleb grinned and went to the sink rinsing out all sorts of medical tools. "You're really lucky you were alive. If the bullet was still in you, that would've made it a lot harder."

I gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean, if the bullet was still in me?"

"I mean it was taken out before you even showed up." He said sounding a little preoccupied. Caleb can keep himself really busy sometimes. "You're not going to be able to move from that bed for a day."

I smirked. "I think I can live with that." I said sinking into my pillow.

Caleb returned the smirk. "Alright well get some rest, you can have visitors again soon."

Everyone was exiting the room, but a concern came onto my mind, and I needed to discuss it with Rick.

"Rick a moment." I called before he could exit the room. Rick nodded and went back to my side.

"I think Casey killed those people." I told him a little concerned. Casey's about Carl's age and he gunned them down in cold blood. That's a thought to shudder on.

Rick nodded understanding my concern. "I'll talk to him." He assured me.

I gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Rick left the room to give me the rest I needed. Within a few minutes I closed my eyes drifting off into my dreams.

* * *

**Casey's POV**

Everything was all white and a little misty like I was in some sort of fog that I could see well in, but there were nothing nearby. It wasn't really creepy for me in fact I was actually curious to see what this was all about. I know I was dreaming but the question is why am I having this dream?

"Not the kind of dream you were expecting to have huh, Case?" Said a voice I never thought I would never hear again. I turned around to see Emma walking towards me with a big grin on her face. She was wearing a T-shirt with a surf board on it some dark jeans and her red hair was wrapped in a pony tail. I was in complete shock by her presence.

_This is no ordinary dream._

"Emma?!"

She nodded. "It's really me, and this is no ordinary dream."

We both gave each other a deep hug. It felt SO good to see her again. Even if it was for a brief moment.

"But.. How are you... I mean.." I was all flustered by what was happening. I never thought something like this would be a reality.

"It's one of the perks of being spirit." She said grinning.

I smirked. "What are the others?"

"Not gonna ruin the surprise."

"Aww bummer..."

She snickered at my defeat, but turned all serious again. "Casey look I need to tell you this while I still have the time. Rachel is alive and she's not far from the prison."

My eyes widened with joy along with an elated smile. "Thank god! Where is she?"

"I can't say, but she's alive and alright. The thing is, don't worry about finding her, you'll find each other eventually." Her voice sounded somewhat sad that didn't feel right.

"You don't sound all that happy."

"Something big might happen, Case, and not in a good way... But you guys faced worse."

"We've faced worse." I reminded her not leaving her out.

She chuckled. "Can't argue with that." She put her hand on my cheek and gave me a small smile. "I told you that you would find someone."

I nodded. "She's amazing." I confessed.

"Yeah she is. You take care of her, you hear Case?"

"Loud and clear." I replied with tears forming in my eyes.

Her hand left my cheek gave me one last smile. "See you later, Case."

We both knew that this wasn't goodbye. "You too, Emma."

And with that she gave me one last smile before shimmering away.

I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears. A silent hiccup escaped my throat. See her vanish like that was hard to watch, felt like I lost her again. The first time was pure hell for me. Then all of a sudden I felt a huge sense of serenity and peace go through my body, and a small grin was formed on my lips.

_You're not alone anymore. You got Beth, Yuki, Rachel, Carl, Glenn, and your gonna make it through this._

With that I shut my eyes as hard as I could a second later opened them up to see that I was awake laying in bed. I felt an arm wrapped around my chest and soft breathing. I turned to see Beth on her side still sleeping soundly.

_She looks really beautiful when she's asleep._

I brushed her bangs away from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead causing her to make a sound and move around a little before her eyes fluttered open a little smiling at me.

"Morning again." I said grinning at her.

"Morning yourself." She beamed rubbing my arm affectionately. "Did you sleep well?"

_Something like that._

"Sure did. How about you?"

Beth let out a big yawn. "Really well. But I don't wanna get out of bed."

I chuckled at her pout. "As tempting as it sounds, we can't stay in bed the whole day."

Beth let out a groan. "I know."

I grinned. "But there's always tonight."

"There is."

I was about to get up but she pulled me right back down and held me close. "No! Not yet I'm not done cuddling."

"Oh brother.." I snickered, but I didn't complain since it felt really good so I did not resist trying to escape. I closed my eyes savoring this moment and holding her at the same time.

"You ever been to Disney World?" Beth asked me.

I smirked with a scoff. "I have. It's been a long time though."

"How long ago?" She asked curious.

I put on a dumb thinking expression. "Hmmm... fifteen years ago."

Beth giggled. "You're useless."

I let out a dramatic gasp. "Madame I am insulted! I too remember... some parts of it."

"Oh yeah?" She gave me a goofy grin. "Name one thing, city boy."

"Ummm... Well my mom and I went on an extreme rocket ride." I chuckled at the memory. "I wasn't even scared, my mom was screaming in terror and I was just laughing my little baby butt off that I completely forgot that I was riding a crazy ride."

"You really remember that?" She sounded amazed.

I hesitated for a minute. "Well... My dad video taped us and I watched it a lot..." I confessed.

Beth rolled her eyes at me. "I knew there was something up."

"I pleaded guilty, woman leave me be."

Beth smiled and shook her head. "Overruled, city boy." She pulled me close.

I snickered. "I will tell you some stories of Hershey Park, tonight. It's a lot fresher in my mind."

She snuggled close. "You gotta deal."

We stayed like this for like twenty to thirty minutes in silence before we finally got up feeling really good about today.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 15. NOT 18 remember that people. Looks like Casey is at peace from Emma's passing, his other best friend is still alive, Hershel is okay obviously, and Casey with Beth**

**What could possibly go wrong? :D Oh yeah... Lotta things... :( **

**Anyways Walking Dead is on tonight and Im still pumped!**

**Big thanks for SHENE CRYER for reviewing the fanfic and being honest :)**

**Adios guys!**

**DeltaSandman out**


	19. NOTE

**Hey guys! First thank you as always for reading this story :) and second of all I'm taking a little break rest my head and probably work on some future projects :) For anyone that is getting bored of this fanfic, action is coming soon don't worry lol. **

**If you guys have any suggestions or anything overall please as always leave a comment and I will keep it in mind.**

**Can't wait for tomorrow and am glad Beth's okay and alive, but wonder what will happen with Carol in the hospital. Should be fun lol.**

**Alright thanks again guys DeltaSandman out :)**


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Familiar faces

**No one's POV**

Outside of a deep forest in grass field where a camp has been set up with about four or five RVs, couple of tents and about 28 people in the camp. Among them is teenage girl with with short dirty blond hair wearing a red ball cap and wearing a Steelers jersey, khaki shorts, and dark brown eyes. She was sitting at the top at one of the RV's with a machete resting in her lap looking out for any undead attempting to enter the camp even though there were none out there. All there was was some birds and insects chirping people chattering in the camp, and the annoying mosquito bites that Rachel Collins is getting frequently.

"Doing okay up here, RC?" A man's voice came from behind her. Rachel looked behind her to see that a Hispanic man with short black hair and a light beard with a grey shirt and some dirty jeans.

"Same shit, Martinez." Rachel replied.

Martinez smirked at her response. "I got it from here. Go get some chow."

"Thanks, man."

Rachel didn't even bother standing up. Instead, she hopped down on the edge of the RV landing on her two feet perfectly.

"Don't try and hurt yourself!" Martinez called to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Rachel shouted back sheathing her machete while she was walking toward where all the people were at and took a seat on a chair observing the people around her.

There was Mitch, a cocky short tempered guy who was working on the tank trying to see if he can fix the engine, and was doing a terrible job doing it.

_He may be a tank operator, but he's not the best._

Rachel never really cared for Mitch or pretty much most people in the group she was in right now. The only real people she cares about is Martinez, Mitch's brother, Pete, and Aisha.

Martinez never really talked about his past or what he did before the outbreak, but when Rachel asked him, she noticed that he had a look of shame and guilt on his face, so she let it go. Honestly, Rachel didn't even care, cause he's keeping the group going so far, and he's doing a fine job at it as well, and they had a good relationship so she won't argue.

Pete's a good, even headed guy, but Rachel finds him naive and is somewhat unaware of how bad the world has gotten. He was a soldier that was stationed at Ft. Benning, before he left mostly because of his brother egging him, and was sick of just doing nothing all day. Rachel initially didn't like him, because of her hatred towards the Military and the things she witnessed in the early stages of the outbreak, but later on, she warmed up to him and saw that he was a good guy.

Like Pete, Rachel was at first not very fond of Alisha due to her being military, Army Reserves more specifically, and for Alisha the feeling was mutual because of her unit getting slaughtered by both the undead and angry civilians who did a lot of cruel and despicable things to her friends from hangings, mutilating corpses, and burning them alive. She still has nightmares about it. But after some time, and a little chat from Martinez, they eventually formed a friendship.

**Rachel's POV**

"Mitch still up there trying to fix the tank?"

I turned to see Alisha walking out an RV with two cans of Chef Boyardee Spaghetti and Meatballs, along with some forks. She tossed one of each to me.

"Danke." I said in my fluent German opening up my can and took a bite. "Yeah he is. I can see the problem just fine, but he's too dumb, and stubborn to see it."

Alisha gave me a quizzical look, which made me grin. "Tracks are getting rusty and falling apart. She can still move but not for long."

She chuckled at my answer. "You seem to know how tanks work."

I shrugged. "Ehh.. I know enough. My grandpa is the tank master."

Alisha looked amazed. "You're grandpa was in a tank?"

"Uh huh. WWII, he was the gunner, but he quickly learned other parts of it too."

"He drove a Sherman right?"

I shook my head. "Panzer IV. German."

She looked at me all surprised with wide eyes. "Jesus..."

I chuckled. "I know, a shocker. Fought on the Eastern Front. He was only 21. One of my best friends had a Russian grandpa that fought in WWII."

"You think both grandpa's fought in the same battles?"

I nodded. "Stalingrad, Kursk, and Seelow Heights."

She chuckled. "Sounds like you guys were WWII geeks."

"And with good reason." I told her.

"So how'd he came to the States?"

"When the Russians were just outside of Berlin, Grandad got the hell outta dodge with his mom and little brother to Western Europe," I explained. "Couple of months after the war ended, he moved to Pennsylvania and worked in a steel mill plant. Later on had my dad, and my parents had me."

I reach into my shirt and pulled out a necklace with a silver oval shaped dog tags that were my grandpa's. "He gave this to me on my tenth birthday."

"Looks cool."

We both heard Mitch just yelling out of frustration, which resulted in us snickering.

"You're freezing, idiot." I mumbled humorously, meaning that he was not even close towards the problem.

I turned back to Alisha. "So I never got to ask you, what do you call the the legions of walking corpses?"

She smirked at my question. "I called them screechers, cause they tend to do that obviously."

I nodded. "Touche." I took another bite of my canned food.

"You?"

"Zombies." I simply said.

"Never thought anyone would call them that."

I grinned. "Yeah well... Me and my friends watched some horror apocalypse movies and played those sorts of video games so-"

"We got Biters!" I heard Martinez yelled. "RC, Alisha with me! Rest of you, keep this camp safe!"

Just like that the camp immediately stopped what they were doing and started going alert to see what was going on.

I sprang from my chair and dashed towards the outskirts of camp with my machete unsheathed. Martinez and Alisha came to my position as well.

We could see about nine or ten zombies all gathered around what Martinez likes to call the pit, while a couple of them were just shuffling and making there way towards us as soon as we were in their sites. I quickly made the assumption that someone fell in and was surrounded.

"Alright, you two take out the stragglers and help me out with the rest of them as soon as your done."

"Got it, boss." Alisha acknowledged as she walked quickly to the one closest to her and stabbed it in the eye with a combat knife. I sprinted towards my target that was picking up the pace as well, but I pushed it back and stabbed it at the side of the head and yanked it out quickly causing it to collapsed to the ground. We quickly came to Martinez's aid as he got swung his baseball bat killing one zombie and crippling the next one allowing me to give it a good slash on the head, while Alisha kicked another one to the ground stabbing it right on the front of the skull.

As we finished off the rest of them, We could hear a little girl whimpering and a mans voice trying to comfort the crying girl. All three of us got a better view to see that there was a man dressed in all black from the jacket to pants with a black eye patch on his left eye looking up at us with a terrified look while holding a little girl with blond hair tightly in his arms.

"Holy shit..." I heard Martinez whispered. I looked at him trying to read his facial expressions and I can tell that this is not the happy holy shit shoclo, but bad kind of shock. I could tell right away that Martinez knew this guy, and I was eager to find out.

We helped them out of the pit and Martinez and the other guy whom I'm going to call Patchy for now gave each other a stare for a few seconds before Patchy finally said. "Thank you." And hugged the girl again telling her that she was okay.

I went to Alisha's side and murmured to her, "Keep your eyes on him."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." She smugly replied.

I shook my head. "No. I mean keep your eyes on him." I whispered again emphasizing on him. "Martinez knows this guy and not in a good way."

Alisha finally got what I was saying and she nodded. "Got it."

After warning Alisha, I went to the girls side and got down to her level. "Hi sweetie, my names Rachel. What's yours?" I said all friendly and caring.

She looked down at her feet obviously shy. "Meghan." I heard her mumble.

"That's a pretty name." I commented trying to make her feel better. I offered her my hand.

Meghan took my hand and shook it.

"You want to have something to eat?" I offered.

Meghan looked up at Patchy trying to see if he was okay.

He nodded with a smile. "Go'n 'head, honey." He said in a gruff southern accent.

I offered her my hand to which she took and I led her back to the camp with Alisha not far behind.

"Taken care of, guys!" Alisha shouted relieving the camp.

As we both took a seat, I decided to ask Meghan something. "Who's that man?" I didn't go with 'Is that your father?' Because I might say the wrong thing, and bring up some bad memories.

"His name is Brian." She replied. "My mom, Aunt Tara, and me met him back at the apartment a week ago. We were hiding from the monsters."

I smiled at her. "The monster won't get you now." I assured her.

But my gut was telling me that Patchy was a bigger threat than the zombies, based on the look Martinez had on him. I needed to find out who this guy was and I needed to find out now!

* * *

**We finally see where Rachel is at after all this time! Now the real question is how will the reunion with Casey and Yuki work out? Hope you guys like Rachel's nickname for the Governor lol. FYI, like Yuki, Rachel is based off a very good friend of mine so to my friend, I hope you loved this chapter and hope your happy you made and appearance lol :P**

**I'm pumped for tonights episode, but a concerned for Beth cause Dawns is obviously not the best cop in the world, but I have hopes that its not her time, she's grown into a badass!**

**Anyways hope you guys loved this chapter. Feel free to review, comment, and enjoy :)**

**Thanks guys! DeltaSandman out! :)**


	21. Chapter 17

**Hey guys DeltaSandman here. If you're reading this, then you've seen the mid season finale... I don't know how any of you guys feel but I'm devastated... Beth dying was both very shocking and tragic and I literally screamed "NO!" when I witnessed it and then when it was done I went down and punched my punching bag out of anger and sadness... You guys can make fun of me and call me a wuss and all that crap, but I'm kinda depressed right now... Good thing that Emily Kinney is alive and well though and to see her on the talking dead did gave me some closure. Anyways here you guys go. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The image just played in my head over and over again as I just sat there on the ground with my back up against the tree, and my entire body frozen and feeling numb, empty and hopeless. We were feeling confident that we were going to get all of our people out, get away from Atlanta, and move on far away from that place.

Only one person didn't make it and I was torn up inside.

She's dead because of me... I should've died with that bullet to my head on the hospital floor and she should've live! She should be with her sister, with Judith, Carl, Rick, and everyone else living a potentially good life!

_Why her... Why Beth...? _

I curved my fist into a ball and pounded the ground as hard as I could repeatedly.

_WHY BETH?! WHY BETH?! THIS SOME SICK FUCKING JOKE?!_ _THAT WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS?!__ WHY BETH?! WHY HER AND NOT ME?! WHY?! _

I stopped smashing the soil when I felt a strong pain in my fist. I looked at it to see that it was covered in dirt followed by some small cuts. I know it was dangerous to leave it like that, but I didn't give a damn if I die now.

The image kept playing in my head like it was taunting me. I brought my hands to my hair pulling it as hard as I could and forced out all the tears I could muster.

A feeling of eternal sobbing passed by as I relaxed myself a little bit, but I wasn't any better, just more calm.

I gathered the limited energy I had in my body and slowly got to my feet and made my way back to the road not in a big rush.

As I approached the road, I can see Maggie sobbing violently at the loss of her little sister. Feeling an obligation to be with her and help her out some how, I made my way towards her and took a seat next to her pulling her into a hug that she embrace immediately. I said nothing to her and she continued to sob her eyes out.

I finally had the will to speak. "She's dead because of me... She took the bullet that was meant for me... Should've been me..." I confessed.

Maggie pulled herself out of my hug and looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't care she was angry and frankly I want her to be.

I looked down at the ground with tears in my eyes. "Just get it over with, Maggie... Yell if you want, scream as loud you can... I don't care.."

There was a brief moment of silence before Maggie spoke. "It wasn't your fault..." She croaked pulling me back into the hug weeping once again. "I just miss her so much!"

"I know..." I whispered almost inaudibly. "Miss her so much.."

"I can't do this.. I can't..." She wept between hiccups.

It was my turn to pull myself out of the hug and to make her feel better. "Yes you can." I told her firmly although my voice was a little shaky. "You've have Glenn, and Carl, and Rick, and Judith. And you need to stay strong for them. For Beth."

Maggie had her attention to me with her eyes all red and puffy. I continued to speak. "I know that's the last thing you want to hear right now, and I'm sorry I'm saying that. But you're not alone. Okay? We're here for you."

I kind of expected her to look at me all angry telling me to get the hell out of her sight, but instead she gave me a small smile and said, "Thank you."

I returned the smile and got up to my feet. "I'll give you some time alone."

"Be back soon!" She told me.

I gave her a simple nod and I walked back to my little spot and took a seat with my back up against the tree. I obviously felt the same as I felt before. I'm at the lowest point in my life right now, and I just wanted it to end. But as much as I wanted that, it's not what Beth would want. She would want me to push on, look out for the group and keep the rest of her family safe. Something I could not break. But I still wish I could just leave this hellish zombie apocalypse and be with her.

"I wish I could see you, baby... Be with you again..." I whispered.

Just then I heard some rustling and leaves crackling coming from right behind me. I turned to see that it was Daryl walking towards me a little wobbly and almost falling over a couple of times. I noticed there was two bottle in his hands making it confirmed that he somehow got a bottle and got drunk as hell. He took a gulp of the bottle in his left hand letting out a loud burp.

"Moonshine." He simply said surprisingly not slurring. "First drink she ever had." He started snickering. "Y'know wha- what she said when she took the first sip?"

"I'm just gonna make the assumption that it tasted awful." I answered looking away wanting to be left alone.

Just then I heard Daryl cackling like crazy. "Yeah! Yeah tha- that's what she said! The look on her face oh my god!" He pointed his hand with the bottle at me like he was pointing a finger at someone. "Aww man... you shoulda been there, man! We got drunk as hell, played a game and..." He cut himself off.

I was getting irritated. "Daryl I'm not in the mood for this okay?" I told him my voice trembling a little.

He raised up a bottle. "C'mon man. Hava drink. Wanna see yer reaction to it."

I shook my head. "I'll pass." I began to walk past him but then he grab a hold of me really hard and slammed me into a tree with his humorous happy expression replaced with burning hatred and rage. "I said hava drink you piece'a shit!"

He opened up the bottle and forcefully stuffed it into my mouth. I felt a disgusting taste inside my mouth, and I was spitting it out as much as a can.

"STOP!" I muffled loudly. But Daryl was not stopping, which made me pull out my pistol and I hit him hard to the side of his head causing him to let me go.

Before I could react, Daryl charged at me shouting and swung a bottle at my head. For a brief second, everything went white before my vision returned to see that I was on the ground. A second later I felt an excruciating pain go through my chest causing me to yell in pain. A hand came to my mouth.

"Shh shh. Be quiet!" I heard Daryl speak. "Yer gonna draw walkers over here." His hand left my mouth and brought it to my throat squeezing it as hard as it can. "You shoulda died in that fuckin' hospital!" I struggled to cough as the life was starting to get sucked out of me.

Just then a butt of a rifle was slammed into Daryl's head causing him to fall over and lay unconscious on the ground. I saw Maggie lower her rifle and rushed towards me and holding me close. She looked down at my chest and she looked terrified. "RICK! SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" She turned her attention back to me. "Okay, Casey just keep looking at me, okay? Shh... Shh.. Just look at me."

Everything started going white all of a sudden. I can see Maggie screaming for help, but I couldn't hear her, which meant one thing: This is it. My times up. Two years into the apocalypse and it was game over for me.

Everything went pure white and then for a second I could hear someone calling my name but I couldn't make out who is was. But every second that passed, was one second closer to letting me hear the voice better.

Suddenly everything went black and I could hear the voice clearly. "Casey! Baby, wake up! Wake up!"

It was Beth's! Impossible! It can't be!

My eyes were wide open and I shot up looking at my surroundings breathing heavily and with sweat coming down my skin. I was back in the prison cell on a bed and Beth was right by my side.

"What the hell..?" Was all I could manage.

She pulled me into a tight embrace petting my hair, clinging on to me. I start sobbing violently all over again. "Shhh... It's okay, baby. I got you. You're safe."

"Is this real? Is it...?"

She shushed me softly once again. "Yes, baby. This is real. I promise. It's really me. I'm right here." She gave me a couple of light pecks on the cheek.

"Am I dead..?"

She shook her head. "No, Casey you're not dead. You're fine. Shhh.."

I looked at her face to see that there was no cuts or bruises on her face, her arm had no cast. But I still couldn't believe it. This could all be some sort of big trick my mind was playing on me.

"This can't be real... It can't be.."

"Close your eyes, Casey." She murmured.

I didn't know where she was going with this but I closed them wide shut. "Keep them close." She ordered. I could still feel her hugging me.

"Open them, baby."

I was afraid that I opened them, she would be gone, and I would wake up back in that forrest with Maggie or anyone else trying to keep me alive as best they can. But I opened them up again to see that I was still in the cell and Beth was still here making me have huge relief and happiness flowing through me.

"You're okay!" I whimpered hugging her even tighter. "You're alive!"

Beth shushed me again giving me a soft kiss on the forehead holding it for a couple of seconds before gently pushing me down onto the bed pressing herself up against me swinging a leg over me. "Get some rest, baby. I'll be right here." Giving me a few more pecks resting her head on my chest.

Beth was okay, and she was alive. I knew she was going to talk to me later on in the morning, and it was going to be painful trying to tell her when I dreamt, but I was extremely grateful.

_Thank you so much. Thank you so much for being alive._

* * *

**Okay I got this out of the way. Intially this was supposed to be a way Casey's way trying to cope with her death, but me being somewhat not accepting of this had to change this. I was also planning to make this its own fanfic, but I figured I needed to get a chapter up and this seemed juicy enough so I figured why not? **

**I hope that this chapter was good enough. **

**Anyways thanks guys**

**DeltaSandman out..**


	22. Chapter 18: I will keep her safe

Chapter 17: EXTENDED

**Yuki's POV**

I have been laying on the floor inside the guard tower for quite awhile now. I wasn't sleeping but I sure was tired, and it was still pretty dark outside so I didn't even try to move. Although I can hear the birds chirping tunes, so I assumed that it was early in the morning. Hearing their tweeting caused my eyes to get heavy to the point that I took a one way ticket to Sleepville not even remembering what the dreams I had.

What felt like a few seconds later I woke up a sound that I couldn't really make out all that well but it sounded like a woman moaning and gasping. It was now bright outside and I can feel the suns rays shinning on my face that had a comfortable warm feeling that made me grin and closed my eyes.

_Man that went by really quick._

I was almost back to sleep thinking about Hershey Park and going on the Skyrush roller coaster with me all pumped. But before the excitement and adrenaline can begin, I heard the moaning again only louder following by a man panting.

My eyes narrowed and I can feel my head boiling with rage, causing me to rise to my feet furiously.

_I was just about to relive a happy memory, and two horny people right outside ruined it! Thanks a lot assholes!_

I looked outside the window to see that it was Maggie and Glenn naked with Maggie on top clenching her hair before collapsing into Glenn's shoulder letting out a muffled scream. I look away frozen and with my eyes squeezed shut. After a few seconds of shock, I shook my head rapidly and opened the door really quickly with four words escaping my mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I boomed.

Both Maggie and Glenn looked up at me with the same shock morbid look I had a few seconds ago.

"Thank you kindly." I said a sarcastic polite voice before shutting the door laying back down on my makeshift sleep mat trying to get myself back on that roller coaster but was struggling due to that horrible sight I experienced.

**Casey's POV**

If I had a word to describe how I was feeling right now, I think the best word I can come up with it is unsettled. Very unsettled. That nightmare was one of the worst ones I had in my life. I didn't remember other parts of the dream that got me to a Hospital in Atlanta that I think was called Grady's Memorial, just the part where we were doing a prisoner exchange with some cops who owned the building. Carol and Beth for two of their guys. Everything was going well and I was so happy that Beth was with us again, but just as we were about to leave, boss lady cop stopped us demanding that I stay. With the situation escalating, Beth just got up right up to her face and jabbed her with some surgery scissors resulting her getting... I just lost it holding Beth in her arms.

Then a few dream hours later, we all got out of Atlanta feeling the worst ever. Then Rambo, in a way, did me a favor by beating me senseless, which resulting in me "dying" and waking up with Beth alive and right by my side making me feel very elated and thankful that it was just a nightmare.

Now here I am just laying down on the bunk in my cell taking in deep breaths just calming myself down before I can go outside and hang outside.

"That wasn't a dream, Casey." I heard a familiar girl voice that belonged to a dead girl. "We need to talk."

I got up into a sitting position looking to my right seeing Emma appearing right inside my cell.

I gave her a bitter scowl. "What the hell did you put into my head?" I demanded venomously.

She gave me an sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry I showed you that, Casey, but like I said. That was not a dream."

My expression turned even more hostile. "So you're telling me what I had was a fucking vision?"

Emma looked outside as if she was looking out to see if someone was coming then turned back to me with a finger to her mouth signaling me to be quiet.

_Right don't act crazy._

She took a seat right next to me on the bed and placed around my neck. "It's a prediction, Casey." She face relaxed a little listening to what she had to say. "When I said bad things are going to happen soon, I meant it. But that doesn't mean it can come true."

My eyebrows narrowed. "And Rambo glassing my gut with a moonshine bottle?"

Emma hesitated. "It was my way for trying to wake you up." She explained.

"That got results." I said sardonically before letting it be replaced with a calm anger so that no one can hear me. "Okay lem- lemme get this straight. You showed the girl I love dying in front of my eyes, and yet you can't tell me other 'predictions' of something bad of what will happen soon?"

Emma's eyes fumed with rage when I said the 'girl I love' part. "You think it's easy being a spirit in the living world Case?! That I can just whoosh onto Earth just like that piece of cake?! Well lemme tell you something: It's really. Fucking. Hard!" Her voice raised really loud at the end of her sentence. She settled down after what she firing shots at me. "I'm sorry.. Just hard to think that we're not together anymore..."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry for acting up to."

She exhaled deeply. "It's fine." She said with a grin.

I looked away placing my hand on my head. "I'll be honest, Em. I'm scared of whats to come."

Emma smirked. "Of course you are. You'd be insane if you weren't." Emma then place her hand on my shoulder. "It's good to be scared. Means you're aware and ready for what's to come. But you have to remember to not let that fear rule your life."

"How can I do that?"

"Repeat after me." She told me. I nodded letting her say what I have to repeat. "I can keep her safe."

"I can keep her safe." I copied her words.

"With confidence." She added.

"I can keep her safe!" I said again only more assertive.

Emma gave me a big smile. "Yes you can. You watch her back and she'll watch yours. You with this group now, Case. Remember that."

"I will."

She nodded. "Good." Just then Emma started slowly fading away signaling that it was her time to go. "By the way, your mom says she loves you."

I chuckled. "YA tozha tebya lyublyu, mamu."

Emma snickered. "I only got mamu... I think.. I'll need to look it up when I get back up there."

_They have internet in the afterlife? Awesome!_

"See ya later, Case." Emma expressed her farewell as she vanished completely.

After that conversation with my deceased best friend, I felt better knowing that I have some things answered. I was still not looking forward to see what the future holds, but I was ready to do my part to look out for the group and most importantly Beth.

Just then I heard a quick fearful female shriek that sounded like it was coming from upstairs. It sounded like Beth! At the sound of the her cry, I leapt out of my bunk and rushed upstairs towards Beth's cell to see Zach pushing Beth up against the wall choking her forcing her to let out a cough.

A huge rush a rage and adrenaline course through my body as charged at Zach grabbing him from behind his shoulders.

"Get off her, you son of a bitch!" I roared throwing him around me outside Beth's cell. Beth fell to the floor coughing violently.

I got down and placed my hands on her face. "It's okay, Beth. Hey breathe! Breathe!

Just then I felt arms pulling me off her and onto my feet holding onto my arms tightly.

"I dunno how my girl fell for a thirteen year old shit head," He hissed in my ear." But I promise you I'm going to make to make both of your lives a living hell for what you both did to me!" He pulled me towards the ledge of the second floor.

Beth got to her feet attempting to rush forward to help.

"That's far enough, slut!" He ordered.

_Oh dude I will fuck your shit up now!_

"One move and your new fuck toy here is gonna have a painful fall!"

Beth shook her head tears coming out of her eyes. "Please! Let him go!"

"I'm sixteen, you fucking asshole!" I shouted headbutting him right in the nose causing me to break lose. Zach covered his nose with his hand before setting it down and giving me a menacing smile. "You shouldn't have done that, shithead!"

_Come on, pizda!_

Zach charged at me yelling furiously attempting to punch me but I shifted my head to the side and I retaliated with me striking at his stomach forcing his hands on his gut and bending his knees allowing me to knee him in the face resulting in him falling to the ground whimpering a little. I crouched at his side with my hand grabbing his throat.

"I should fucking snap you fat neck right here and now." I growled poisonously. "But this is up to the council. Not me." My hand went up to his cheeks clenching them tightly. "This is your lucky day." And with that I knocked him out cold with a punch to his bloody face.

_That's for calling her a slut!_

With him KO I turned my attention to Beth who was standing there motionless with wide eyes.

She's terrified of what I did.

I exhaled deeply. "I know what I did... But... I couldn't let him hurt you, Beth I jus-"

I was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a tight embrace allowing me to pull her in close with a hand on her head. "I'm not scared of you, Casey." She murmured in my ear tightening the hug. "I love you so much!"

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too, baby." I whispered petting her hair.

_I can keep her safe._

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Gotta tell the others about this." I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah good idea." And with that we left the cellblock with each other holding hands tightly.

_I will keep her safe._

**Rick's POV**

As I stepped outside, the sun was shining brightly blinding me slightly. I used my hand to block my eyes from the suns rays letting them adjust then after a few seconds I lowered my hand and walked towards the outside Cafeteria seeing Carol serving Michonne, Glenn and Maggie who both have a look of shame it looks like while Carol and Michonne were getting a good laugh out of it.

I walked towards my friends and took a seat right next to Michonne and across from Glenn and Maggie. Maggie leaned into Glenn with a look of humiliation on her face.

"What?" I started off all curious. "What did I miss?"

Michonne looked at me with a goofy smile still holding in her laugh. "These two love birds went up on the tower to get some time to themselves if you know what I'm getting at."

I smirked.

_I get the picture._

It was Carol's turn to talk. "What they didn't know is that Yuki was up there and she was not happy when their fun interrupted her beauty sleep."

I choked out a laugh bringing my hand to my head. "That sucks, guys!"

Glenn sighed annoyed that we find this amusing while holding his wife tightly. "Rick please... Just... Really?"

"I am not going back up to that tower in a LONG time!" Maggie said expressing anger and embarrassment.

"Hey Maggie! It happens! Look if it makes you feel any better, Carl did the same thing when he was five." I told them still chuckling.

"Did Carl screamed, 'Shut the fuck up' to you guys?" Maggie asked.

"Lesson number 1: Don't ever disturb Yuki." Michonne deadpanned then turned to me. "Carl stayed up again?"

I nodded. "He loves those comic books you give him." I told her still grinning. "You're spoiling my child."

"Oh please! He still helps you out in the field!" She said. "Besides I think you would too if you were reading those comics."

"What am I twel-"

"Hey guys!"

We looked behind to see who was interrupting us and saw that it was Beth and Casey pacing to where we were at with looks seriousness and concern on their faces holding while holding hands.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked them a little worried. "You guys okay?"

"Zach attacked me." Beth spoke with her voice sounding a little frightened but still spoke with confidence.

"He what?!" Maggie exclaimed with rage in her voice rising from her seat fast walking towards the two with fire in her eyes. "Where is he?!"

"He's unconscious back in the cell block. Second floor." Casey answered.

I let out a growl and marched towards the cell block. "Wait here."

"I'll come with you." Michonne said jogging up next to me, and I nodded in agreement.

**Beth's POV**

All three of us watched Rick and Michonne entered the Cell Block with the door closing shortly after they had entered.

Afterwards I turned to my sister and she embraced me tightly.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I just got back from feeding Judith." I started. "Then I saw Zach with outside my cell looking mad. I asked him what's wrong and next thing I know he had his hands around me."

I gulped at that moment remembering how scary that was. Casey squeezed my hand tight comforting me. I continued looking at my boyfriend. "Then Casey just beats him to the ground!"

Maggie looked at Casey giving him a look as if she was observing him seeing that he was boyfriend material. That was the same look she had on her face when I was with Jimmy.

_Please don't..._

"Casey can you give us a moment?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I gave him a peck on the cheek before he walked away allowing us to talk in private.

I gave my older sister an annoyed look. "I know what you're going to say."

"Then you know I'm not okay with this." She responded.

"Let me remind you, Maggie that I'm eighteen now. So you and Daddy can't tell me who I can and can't date, and this is happening whether you're okay with it or not!"

"You dating a fourteen-year-old boy?!" She exclaimed. "You know you could get into serious trouble for that if there were no Walkers roaming the Earth?"

_Oh my god this is getting annoying._

"Sixteen, Maggie! He's sixteen-years-old so not as awkward as you may think! And remember mom was 20 years younger than daddy when they got married and had me!"

"That was different. They were both adults a-"

"Maggie, enough! This is happening!" I told her firmly.

Maggie was about to open her mouth about to say something, but instead she let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay, Beth." She said admitting defeat. "He does seem like a good guy, I just wish you could have told me sooner."

"We were, but you weren't out at the time." I informed her before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for understanding."

She gave me a tiny smile. "Anytime. Just remember, you'll always be my baby sister."

"And you my annoying big sister that I still love."

We both shared a laugh and one last hug before saying good bye and I towards Casey sitting on the tire swing looking lost in his thoughts with an unhappy look on his face. As I got closer, he looked up at me replacing his sad look to a more cheerful happy look. I took a seat right next to him and shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"What you guys talk about?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Had a little argument about dating, but we hugged it out in the end." I answered smiling.

Casey chuckled. "Good to hear that."

My smile vanished and changed all serious. "What's going on? Somethings bothering you."

Casey smile was gone now too and he looked away looking down at his feet. "That nightmare... Just has me rattled I guess..."

My hand reached out to grab his clenching it tightly. "Tell me about it." I said softly.

Casey let out a shaky breath. "Our group... Rick, Daryl, and I were in a hospital in Atlanta doing a prisoner swap with some cops. Two of their guys for two of our own. One of them was..." He paused hesitant to tell me next.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay." I said."

Casey continued. "They were Carol and you. But something went wrong when they betrayed us and you..."

My eyes widened knowing what he was trying to say. "Is that whats troubling you?"

He nodded with some tears running down his face but showed no sign of him breaking down trying to hold it in.

"Oh baby..." I whispered sadly. "Come here." I pulled him into a tight embrace kissing the top of his head while petting his hair.

"I can't lose you..." He confessed with his voice cracking up. "It felt so real and if that ever happened I-"

"Ssshhhhh..." I soothed gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

We stayed like this for awhile and I can feel Casey silently sobbing, which made my eyes all watery. "Just let it out baby. Let it out."

He obviously knew I was alive and that it was all a dream, but to hear him telling me that just made him broke down. If I ever lost him... I don't even want to think about it.

Casey finally calmed down and pulled away looking up at me with red puffy eyes but a thankful smile. "Thanks, babe." He said his voice sounding much better.

I nodded. "I'm here for you."

"Same here." He told me.

"Now enough with being all gloomy and push me." I ordered acting all silly.

Casey rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes, your highness." He said in a mocking humorous way giving me a good push sending me into the air yelping and giggling.

* * *

**So now we know what the nightmare was about, and Zach finally makes an appearance only to get him owned badly lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always more will be coming up later. I'm feeling a lot better now so yay for me and I signed a petition to bring Beth back so I'll live :)**

**Oh and a trivia question: Anyone wanna translate what Casey said? **

**Cya guys! DeltaSandman out!**


	23. BIG HEADS UP

**BIG HEADS UP**

**Hey guys DeltaSandman here, and I just want to let you guys know that I'm going to to some major editing in some chapters because I don;t know about you guys but I feel as if I didn't put some effort into some chapters so I'm going to do some extending on that part. The extended chapters will have the chapter and EXTENDED at the beginning just an FYI. **

**I also want to give you guys a heads up on something is that I will not bring the flu into this fanfic I felt like it was just added to give some suspense before Gov showed up and wrecked the party... And there is going to be a prison battle but not in the way you guys would expect (at least I hope so lol) **

**Anyways thanks again guys. As always, you are awesome and stay tune for extended and new chapters.**

**Chapters Extended:**

**Chapter 11**

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter 18**

**Hope you guys like the improvments**


	24. Chapter 19

**Hey guys DeltaSandman here :) I would just wanna say thank you for reading my fanfic. I honestly never expect to get over 4,000 views with fanfic and I'm shock. Again thank you again guys and keep enjoying it. I also want to apologize for using NOTES or heads ups as chapters I do not mean to annoy you guys.. you guys are still cool :) PS happy 2015 everybody!**

**Anyways here's Chapter 19! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

This day just turned from another regular day at camp to something unexpected, and in my opinion, a little worrisome. Rewind about an hour and a half back, Alisha, Martinez and I just rescued some random dude with an eye patch and a little girl, and may I add are not related in any way, from the Pit from some zombies that were trying to bite a chunk out of the both of them. But that look I saw on Martinez's face when he laid eyes on Patchy and it's not the "Oh my god! I'm so happy you're okay, dude!" look, but more like an, "Oh no..." look. They both were welcomed in, however, and a few minutes later two ladies that were with the two caught up with them and were accepted in as well without much suspicion unlike me, Martinez, and my current partner in the apocalypse, Alisha.

I was inside a trailer playing chess with Meghan who surprisingly not bad at the game since she was beating me.

"Checkmate!" Meghan cried proudly.

I gave her a grin at the move she made, and even I did not see that coming. "You're really good at chess!"

Meghan beamed proudly. "Thank you! Brian taught me a thing or two about playing this game."

I felt like I needed to get some answers about this Brian guy. "What do you think of Brian?" I asked still smiling so that she won't notice anything.

She shrugged. "He's nice to us and he saved us so I like him, but he's kinda weird and a little scary."

"How so? He's not mean to you, right?"

She shook her head. "No, he's really nice to me much nicer than my dad whose always mean to me. But when I first met him, he didn't talk all that much and..." She paused. "I don't want to talk about it.."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, sweetie."

Meghan was silent for a little bit looking down at her feet before mumbling out something to me. "I thought he was a pirate when I first met him."

I chuckled at what she said. "Because of the eyepatch?"

"Uh huh. Pirates have those things, and he had a beard when I met him."

"Like Patchy the Pirate!" I exclaimed all happy.

She looked up at me with a big smile. "I love SpongeBob!"

"Hey me too!"

Meghan started giggling. "I really love the parrot he's so funny!"

I let out a goofy smile started doing imitations of the parrot. "*Squawk* Hey Patchy! The new SpongeBob episode is about to start!" I switched over to my Patchy voice. "Really?! Oh boy! Hang on, Potty! I'm coming! Oh boy more SpongeBob! This is so... Hey! This isn't the new episode! Get outta here you blasted bird!"

Meghan couldn't stop laughing. "You do a good Patchy and Potty!"

I gave my head a bow. "Why thanks, Lassie!" I said still in my Patchy voice that she still got a kick out of.

Before we could continue on with our silliness, The door opened up and we looked to see it was Martinez along with Alisha walking in and to us. "So who's winning?" He asked with a grin.

"I won the game!" Meghan said proudly.

Martinez gave her one of those surprised expressions you see when a little kid did something cool. "No way! Really?" He turned to me with a silly disappointed look on his face. "Wow Rachel..."

Alisha gave me a smug smirk."Looks like theres a new champion in town, RC."

I chuckled. "Oh we'll see how long it lasts." Was my answer giving Meghan one of those sneaky grins and returned the favor.

"Oh, and Meghan your mom wants to see you for a second." Martinez told her.

Meghan nodded. "Okay." She got up and left the trailer closing the door.

Martinez's expression turned all serious as he took a seat where Meghan was sitting and with Alisha on my side.

"Okay here's the thing, guys." He started. "I'm gonna go out on a supply run and I'm going to be taking Pete, Mitch, and Brian with me. While I'm gone, you guys are in charge."

_This guy just got here not to long ago and you're he's going with you to get some stuff?_

"Any questions?"

"Who's that guy, Martinez?" I demanded. "And before you start saying, 'I dunno what you're talking about' or something like that, I'm not stupid. I know you have a history with this guy."

Martinez hesitated before he could answer my question like I was bringing up a bad memory for him, which probably was. "Well you guys deserve to know. His real name is Phillip Blake, but me, Shumpert and about seventy something people called him The Governor because he was in charge of this settlement we had awhile back."

I remember Shumpert. That dude was funny, and knew fired a mean bow. I still miss him.

Alisha interrupted him. "Shumpert knew this guy too?"

Martinez nodded before continuing. "Things were going awesome for us, but then trouble started when some raiders attacked our town. Turns out later on they just wanted their people back. Who could blame them?" He had this look of regret on his face when he told us that but carried on. "He got seriously hurt in the fight when this black chick with a samurai sword stabbed him in the eye."

_Hence the eyepatch._

"After the raid he began transforming the town into a war machine hell bent on wiping out those people who were held up in a prison not to long ago. He became obsessed with killing them, and I was too fucking stupid and stubborn to see it.." Another pause. "Once we build up a sizable army, we launched an assault on the Prison, and we had EVERYTHING with us. Guns, numbers, equipment, armed vehicles, some training. But we didn't have the experience. There was panic, confusion, and a couple of our people lost to biters, then they started shooting at us from all over! It was a mess and we had to fall get outta there. That's when things gone really bad... The Governor was furious at them and ordered them to go back and fight, Martinez, Shumpert and some other dude, I can't remember his name, backed him. They were still pretty freaked out and they wanted to go back home." A much longer pause started before he could carry on and based on the look of his face, I know it's bad. "Before they could even go back... He just... He went crazy and sprayed everyone! Including the dude who point his gun at him after he shot up the crowd." Alisha had this horrified look on his face. "After that, we went back to the town to find that the people who stayed behind were gone and we just... burned our town to the ground."

"He ordered the town to be burned?" I asked in disbelief.

Martinez simple nodded.

_I have three words to describe Patchy: Insane, angry, and most importantly very VERY stupid._

"Holy shit.." Alisha muttered. "No wonder he wasn't with you."

He continued. "It was just me, Shumpert, and him. At least for a few hours. When he was sleeping, we grabbed the one truck we had and got the hell outta there and never looked back. That's when we started forming this group of ours."

"And you are letting him in with us?" I cried out incredulously. "I can understand letting the two women and girl in, but him as well?! Are you nuts?!"

Matinez sighed. "If we kick him out, or do anything rash, people are going to ask questions. How's it gonna look when they find out I ran took orders from a madman, and was blindly following his lead?"

"Well we don't seem to care right now." Alisha assured him.

"Yeah well I dunno everyone about anyone else."

"Martinez-" Alisha was interrupted before she could even say her piece.

"I'll handle it, Alisha!" Martinez shouted.

_He sure is stubborn alright.  
_

Martinez let out a breath. "Alright... I gotta go now." He got up out of his spot and walked towards the door opening it, but stopped and turned back to us. "If anything does happen to me or anything at all, you get Meghan, her mom, and Tara to the Prison. Take the main road up north its about 30 to 40 minutes on foot. You can't miss it. We clear?"

"Crystal." Was my response. Alisha gave him a firm nod.

Martinez looked down sighing before closing the door leaving us with some concerned looks on our faces.

**Martinez's POV**

If there is anything I can say about how I'm feeling right now. I feel like I should just shoot this guy right now. But that would only end badly, so for now I'm going to let this slide and see where this goes, and if he does start going all crazy, I'll be there to finish should have been started long ago. He's not the Governor of Woodbury anymore so for now, he'll be called Brian.

I went over to the hunting party with Mitch, Pete, and.. Brian all prepped and ready to go out on a run.

Mitch was getting a little agitated and was waiting to go in this run while smacking his neck trying to kill a mosquito. If I can describe Mitch, I can describe him as an asshole with a survival of the fittest attitude. Also bit of an asshole and known for having a temper that is a pain in the ass, but he has a tank (that doesn't look good) and he does his part to contribute. Not to mention he does have a good relationship with his brother Pete.

Pete was taking a big gulp out of his canteen of water and pouring some on his face to cool himself off. When people think of Pete, they think of him as 'too soft' or 'too nice' or something like that, but he can be hard when he needs to be, and has some good skills at leading from my experience, and that's why he's okay in my book. We even had a talk that if anything should happen to me,he would take over things.

'Brian' Or the Governor was giving one of the women a big hug and a kiss on the head before he could go out, I think her name is Lilly. Yeah it's Lilly. I don't even have to explain how I feel about this man in our camp, and even though he cares for these people, I feel like they would feel much more safe away from him. He then made his way over to Meghan with a smile on his face, got down to her level and gave her a hug. My finger instantly went on the trigger of and it was itching to be pulled, like I was expecting Brian to kill this girl somehow, but I relaxed and got my finger off the trigger.

"I'll be back, Pumpkin." He reassured the girl. "Go help you're mom out with what she needs."

She gave him a stare and nodded her head. "Okay." I heard her groan then Lilly scooper her up and carry her away.

"Alright let's go." I told them and then looking at Brian giving him a cold look. "Stay close."

**No ones POV**

The four man party hiked through a grassy path in the forrest with birds and insects chirping from a distance before coming across a sizable pond on the left followed by some grass fields and some more trees behind it.

"How's the fishin'?" Brian asked Pete who was next to him.

Pete brushed some branches and leaves out of his face. "There isn't any." He simply answered. "Pond's dead." Pete picked up his pace to join Martinez.

Brian looked out at the lake with worried look on his face. No fish in the pond means no fish to eat. He thought back to what Lilly told him before he left on this run.

_"This camp is good. We'll make it better." _

She sounded so sure that things are going to get better, but Brain was doubtful of that. A dead pond is not the only problem, theres also the biters, raiders, and the fear of running low on supplies. They would not have any of those problems if he took that prison. He sighed sadly at the thought and shook his head.

_I'm done with that life.. Gotta start a new one._

Brian received a forceful bump on his arm and turned to see with was Mitch with his rifle at his side.

"Still got some rabbits, skunks, little bit of possum out here." He informed Brian before catching up with Martinez and Pete and calling back. "Better watch your ass, One Eye Bri."

Brian shot him a hostile look but kept on walking before walking a little bit faster.

The party made it's way back into the woods arguing if they had gone the right way, but they continued onwards towards their destination where it said should have a good amount of supplies.

Brian looked to his left with a suspicious look on his face, and pulled out his pistol walking in the direction that got his attention.

"Hey! whactha doin', One Eye?" Mitch asked somewhat irritated.

Brian ignored him and continued walking with Mitch right behind him followed by Martinez and Pete. They all stopped and gazed at a barbaric site. It was a solider in a full bloodied BDU without it's head and a cardboard note with the word "Liar" written on it.

_Soldiers are not popular in this world.._

"The hell is this?" Pete spoke with some anger in his voice. It was very personal for him to see a fellow dead soldier.

"Musta pissed someone off..." Mitch shrugged but was a little hurt to see that sort of brutality as well.

Pete walked towards the the corps and kneeled down reaching for his neck.

"The hell you doin'?" Mitch asked.

Pete yanked his arm back along with a soft metallic click being heard. He let out a deep breath looking down at the soldiers dog tags.

"Name's Rodriguez..." He said sadly. "I knew one back at Benning."

Martinez gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"That the same guy?" Mitch asked a little surprised.

Pete shook his head. "No.. The Rodriguez I know was at Ranger School." A lips formed into a smile. "Passed as one of the top cadets. Last I heard, he was shipping out to Korea.."

"Sounds like you knew this guy well." Martinez commented.

Pete looked up at him. "I was his Drill Sergeant." There was some silence before giving the soldier a pat on his should and snatching the cardboard sign ripping it up. "Let's keep moving."

**Back at camp**

**Rachel's POV**

I was hanging out with Lilly who was cleaning up Alisha's wound she got from the knife she was using.

"It's a deep cut." Lilly noted brushing her hand with a white pad.

Alisha smirked. "Just got a little cute with my knife thats all."

I let out a short laugh. "Puh LEEZE! You were let out a muffled scream when you 'got cute with you knife'.

She looked at me and shook her head but smiled. "Screw you."

"Ladies, be nice." Lilly told us somewhat sternly. "And hold still. Almost done."

"Maybe theres a Lollipop involved." I teased her.

She responded by giving me the middle finger with her non cut hand followed by some snickering.

I looked over to the girl, Tara I think her name was, who was sitting on steps of the trailer who was glancing at Alisha with a look of interest in her eyes.

"So..." She started talking to my friend specifically.

Alisha looked back at her with a big smile on her face. "Alisha."

Tara had a smile on her face too. "Got it. Alisha." She repeated her name before looking in front of her blowing out some air as if she was nervous before continuing the conversation. "You were in the Marines or something?"

"Army Reserves." Alisha corrected him.

Tara looked at Alisha's weapon. "M4 huh?"

Alisha looked her rifle then to Tara. "What? don't approve?"

Tara got up from her spot. "Don't get me wrong. M4's good at close combat. But as a field weapon? All that dirt and dust? No thanks."

I gave her the thumbs up. "That's why I stick with my AK-47. You can take that baby through ANYTHING and she'll do the job right."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "You two always full of shit?"

I scoffed with a grin. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Tara had a smug smirk on her face. "Yes I am."

I walked over to Tara and patted her on the back. "Welcome to the party, girl."

She scoffed with a chuckle. "Invitation accepted."

I noticed something between the two women so I looked at Tara than back at Alisha then back at Tara. They were exchanging smiles!

_Oh my god... Does Tara..? Alisha better watch out, girl you got an admirer on the loose._

I let out a snicker, which caught the attention of all three women.

"What's up?" Alisha asked.

"Don't worry about it." I told her.

"No seriously what is it?" She egged on.

I took a seat in a camping chair. "You'll figure it out."

I saw Tara turning scarlet red knowing what I meant I held in a laugh as best I could.

**Hunting Party **

**No Ones POV**

It was now nighttime and the four men were sitting small living room from a cabin they found on there way here. Pete nearly had a close call with a walker, but Brian got killed it before it could do anything to him. Now they were enjoying some relaxation after finding a box of canned food by drinking some beer Mitch found, and having small talk.

"So what did you do before all this?" Brian asked both Pete and Mitch.

Mitch was the first one to speak up. "Was an ice cream truck driver. Then I moved up in life to be a tank operator for the U.S. Army. Hooah!"

"Hooah." Martinez tagged along.

Mitch continued. "Was stationed up in this small town up in PA. But with biters and rioters getting more intense... Whole unit was routed." He had a sad look on his face with a small tear escaping his eye. "Lost alotta good bros of mine. Sons. Husbands. Fathers... I'm pretty sure I was the only one who made it out thanks to Brittany."

Brian gave him a confused look. "Who?"

Pete smirked. "The tank. He calls it Brittany."

"Sounds like a porn name." Martinez chuckled. He just loved making fun of the tank every chance he got.

"It's not a porn name!" Mitch shouted all defensive.

"Oh it's definitely a porn name." Pete joined in laughing along.

Mitch glanced a annoyed look on his face. "Fuck you man!"

"Hey Mitch relax! We're just messing!" Martinez told him. "You're turn Pete."

"Like I said earlier. I was a drill sergeant at Ft. Benning in Ranger School." A grin came across his lips. "Rangers lead the way."

"All the way!" Mitch said proudly.

After that discussion they decided to get some shut eye for the night before heading back on the long road back to camp with some needed supplies they had collected.

**Back at camp.**

**Rachel's POV **

It was getting late and my turn on watch was up so I left the spot and let some other guy take watch while I get some sleep. I entered a trailer to find that is was dark but obviously light enough for me to see thanks to some lamplights dimly lit. I was on my way to my spot when my eyes spotted something that was not meant for Meghan's eyes: Alisha and Tara in a makeshift bed naked and under the covers thankfully.

_Congrats you two!_

I smirked at the new couple and made my way to my spot where I soon fell asleep dreaming about my friends, having fun, Hershey Park. Was a good dream I'll admit.

Much later on the next day I was unfortunately keeping watch, but lucky for me I was in a good spot behind a trailer looking at the tall grass being gently moving with a soft wind hitting hitting my body.

_Thank you Universe!_

"Watch duty again?" I didn't even have to look around to know that was Alisha. I exhaled in a relaxing way.

"Gotta a breeze and a nice view. No biters." I responded.

"Thanks for the report." She said laughing a little taking a spot next to me. "Oh yeah! I needed this." Alisha leaned back until she was laying down looking all relaxed.

"How was your night with Tara?" I asked her with a grin.

She looked at me with wide eyes and her answer was awkward silence.

"Yeah I saw. Only for like a few seconds." I snickered.

She looked the other way all embarrassed. "Perv..."

"Hey you guys were under the blankets that's gotta count for something." I said. "Besides she seems like a nice girl."

Before Alisha could respond, we heard an agonizing scream coming from behind us. We immediately jumped to our feet weapons ready and dashed towards where the screaming was originating. When we saw what was happening we just watched in horror to see Martinez being dragged into the Pit with some zombies that fell in by none other than Patchy himself. He killed Martinez!

"Shit!" Alisha whispered in terror.

I pointed my weapon at him ready to take the shot, but Alisha had an arm over my weapon quickly lowering it.

"What the hell?!"

She grabbed me and took me behind the trailer. "Alisha! The fuck are you do-"

"Shh!" She told me with a finger to her lips. "If you charge in there guns blazing you'll be the one to blame for all this and he'll likely get off scot free." She warned me. "Remember what Martinez said."

_Get Lilly, Tara and Meghan to the prison._

I nodded my head rapidly. "I'll get Lilly and Meghan! You wake up Tara!" I was about to move but Alisha grabbed my arm again. "Don't let him noticed you. Meet me behind this spot!" She ordered. I nodded again sneaking around the trailer approaching the one Lilly and Meghan were in. I glanced out front to see that Patchy was just there on his knees just looking down at the pit of zombies that continued to screech and groan loud enough to sneak in no problem. I silently ran to the door opening and closing it as fast as I could giving another glance at the deranged lunatic who was still frozen.

"Hey Rachel." Lilly greeted with a smile but she noticed my concerned look on my face making her smile disappear. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get outta here now!" I told her rapidly. "Get Meghan up, and come with me now!"

"Woah woah!" She stopped me all confused. "Sweetie slow down. What's going on?"

"Brian killed Martinez!" I answered being as calm as possible pointing out the window towards Patchy who was STILL there. Meghan looked out at him and I can hear her silently gasping. "Threw him into the pit."

Lilly started sobbing with a hand to her mouth and tears streaming down her face. "Can't be true... I trusted him, I thought he.. nononono..."

I grabbed her by the shoulders away from the window. "Lilly I know you're devastated, but right now I need you to get it together, get Meghan up, and follow my lead. Okay?"

She pulled her self together as best she could and nodded her head. "Okay..." She croaked.

"I'll keep an eye out." I told her looking out the window yet again and to my misfortune, Patchy snapped out of his state of shock or something and got to his feet, but just walked past into the field for I dunno the fuck what, but it's to our benefit so works for me.

I heard Meghan groaned not looking forward to waking up. "Ugh mom why do I have to get up?"

"I'll tell you soon, baby but I need you get up and follow me okay?" Lilly told her daughter.

"Okay, mom." She groused lazily getting up to her feet.

"Pick her up." I instructed. Lilly nodded and lifted a grouchy Meghan into her arms. "Okay it's clear. Come on!" I opened the door quickly glancing in all directions to see if there was anyone else. There was nobody there except for Patchy just out there in the open fields still doing some weird shit or something.

"Mom? What's going on? Where are we going?" I heard Meghan.

"Have to be quiet, sweetie I'll tell you soon I promise." Lilly said again.

"Stay close!" I whispered to Lilly as I made my way back around the trailer and back to the spot where Alisha and Tara would meet us and there they were. Alisha had her M4 by her side and Tara carrying a pistol looking frightened and some puffy cheeks saying that she cried a little too.

"You here. Good." Alisha said.

Tara let out rapid loud breaths. "Why would he do that..? I thought-"

"We'll talk about this later!" Alisha interrupted. "We need to get outta here!"

"And where would we go?" Lilly sounded better now but she was still scared of the situation.

It was my turn to speak. "There's a prison in that direction." I explained "It's about... shit.. like 30 to 40 minutes in that direction." I pointed where Martinez showed us where to go. "We take the main road and keep going until we see it."

"You sure they're just gonna let us in? We don't know who they are!" Tara protested.

"But we know who he is and what he can do!" I shouted.

"Who... Bryan?" Meghan asked sounding a little worried.

"We'll be fine." Alisha reassured Tara. "If anything happens we'll keep you safe."

"Agreed." I concurred. "Alright let's go! Alisha in the front, me in the back!"

We all dashed to the tree line in the direction where there would hopefully be a safe haven for us.

I don't know how long we were on this trail, but we were getting tired as hell now. We managed to kill some zombies,outrun a couple of swarms, and land on the right road towards where we were going though so that counts for something.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Lilly asked holding Meghan's hand.

I shook my head. "We're okay." I assured her. "This is the right road."

"Hey! I think I see it!" Alisha called from out front. We all rushed forward to see what looked like the place Martinez described to us. "That's it isn't it?"

I nodded. "I don't see any other prisons around here."

"Oh my god!" Tara gasped. "They got food! a- and children!"

I turned to Alisha. "Looks like they're the good guys after all."

She nodded. "Beats the camp. Come on! We're almost there!"

We all sprinted towards the prison with lightning speed really excited and eager to find some potential safety. We finally slowed down when we got close to the gates and that a young Asian man with a pistol in it's holster looking some scattered zombies trying obviously push down the fences.

I looked at Alisha waiting for her permission to talk to the guy. She gave me the thumbs up and I walked forward close to the guard tower.

"Hey!" I called up to him he glanced down and me and pulled out his pistol aiming right at me.

_Forced habit. I can't blame him._

"Easy!" I raised my hands in air.

"Drop your weapon on the ground!" He ordered in not hostile but firm tone saying he will shoot if I try anything. I complied and slowly placed on the ground next to my feet.

"We're not here to cause trouble!" Alisha shouted up to the guy as she walked next to me slowly laying down her M4. I looked back to see Tara stepping forward a little followed by Lilly and Meghan. "We just want help."

Lilly stepped forward with Meghan right at her side. "Please! You don't have to take any of us, just my daughter!" She was now sobbing her eyes out. "She can't go back there..."

"I'm not leaving without you mom!" Meghan exclaimed her voice cracking up.

The mans face look more sympathetic now but he was still on his guard. "Where are you running from?"

"They're okay, Glenn!" Shouted a voice I never thought I would hear again.

_That can't be... No! That's impossible!_

The man looked down towards the gate area. "You know these people?!" He asked sounding surprised. The gates started the open. "Yuki!"

My eyes gasped along with a gasp that escaped my mouth. "Yuki?!"

As the gate opened to see an familiar face with short black hair, and a tearful smile. I immediately rushed through the gates and hugged my best friend I never thought I would see again sobbing my eyes out.

"Miss you too, girl!" She said in a shaky voice.

"Come on in!" The man called Glenn shouted down to the other four in my group.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" I wept into her shoulder.

"Believe it!" She said.

A small smile was formed on my face. "Shut up, Naruto!"

There was chuckling for a few seconds before Yuki spoke again. "Casey's going to be so happy your here too! Like the dude will be so excited!"

"Casey's here too?!" I exclaimed even more excited than before.

"He's not here right now, but he'll be back. He's with some of our people for.. something.." She explained with little details.

Hearing her say that got my attention and not in a good way. "Where is he?"

"I told you he we-" I stopped her.

"Wh-which direction?!" I demanded panicking a little.

"Out in the main road area or something. Why?"

_Oh no..._

"I have to go back! NOW!" I shouted running back towards the gate to my pistol that was still on the ground. "You four stay there!" I called back to my people.

"Rachel!" Yuki rushed to me grabbing my arm.

"He's out on the main road?! THE FUCK?! DAMMIT!" I screamed.

She grabbed both of my arms. "Deep breath!" She told me all calm. That's one thing I'll see about Yuki. She's the calm and collected one while I'm the opposite.

"There's a reason we were coming here! To get away from the people who are down that way!"

"Okay calm down!" She said her voice showing no signs of panic. "I'm gonna get some weapons and we're gonna get a ride. Okay?"

I nodded. And with that Yuki ran back up towards the hill to the building complex yelling. "Daryl!"

Whoever Daryl is, I will feel a lot better knowing he'll be with this on us.

_I lost this idiot once months ago I'm not losing him again!_

**Casey's POV**

My eyes flickered opened and I can see my hands bounded by some tape and I was sitting down. I shook my head to snap myself out of what ever I'm in and looked at my surroundings. It looked like the inside of a camping trailer.

Thank god it's not some creepy cabin in the woods. Kudos for whoever kidnapped us for not doing something creepy as that.

"You're awake!" A woman's voice from my left exclaimed. I turned to see that it was my samurai friend.

"Michonne aren't you a site for sore eyes!" I breathed in relief. "What happened?"

"What happens is that we do some negotiating with your people." I heard a low, calm but uneasy mans voice coming from behind us. Michonne's body was paralyzed by the voice followed by some footsteps. The man walked right in front of us and took a seat across from us. This man looked like he was in his early to mid 40's some combed back hair and a black eye patch on one side and a menacing looking eye on the other.

_So this is the Governor everyone has been talking about. This could only end well... _

* * *

**It took from 6 AM to almost 3 PM to finish this chapter so I'm pooped phew! Anyways looks like Rachel finally get's to the prison and with some people as well. For anyone who doesn't know who Alisha is (Most of you might though) She's the lady that Lizzy shot in the head at the prison battle so the universe has decided to spare here lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, review and comment, and happy late Holidays and 2015!**

**DeltaSandman out!**


	25. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Whats going on? DeltaSandman back with another chapter of the Walking Dead. Things are about to get tense with the Governor capturing both Casey and Michonne. Yeah Hershel is not being held captive due to his injury earlier on (Thank you Military) and Casey took his place, not to mention that some of the Governor's people fled to the prison so a different prison battle than the one in the TV series. I hope you guys like the new cover for the fanfic and that's what Casey looks like FYI haha. Anywho hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Earlier on**

**No one's POV**

Today at the prison seemed like any other day with children running around and playing, and adults doing work with either tending crops, cleaning up or taking out walkers by the fences. But despite the ongoing routine, there was something new and shocking happening today: A member of the prison is being banished.

Rick was sitting on the bench by the basketball field with some kids playing HORSE while looking at Zach with a cold stare. He was in the back of a green Hyundai with his hands bound behind his back and his head down with a broken nose and a nasty bruise on his cheek along with a look of shame shown on it, and Rick can see some tears stained to his face. It didn't matter if he was sorry or not. Zach violently attacked someone that is like family to Rick and he will not tolerate that not matter the reason or excuse.

Michonne walked towards the Hyundai with her sword sheathed behind her back and a fuel can in her hand. She opened up the fuel door letting giving the car the gas it needed. Rick has his attention on the vehicle now with chills going down his spine because of it being Shane's Hyundai he found on the highway two years ago. Rick isn't troubled by his death anymore, but it's always an uncomfortable thought since he killed his best friend.

Michonne looked back at Rick noticing his glare. "What's wrong?"

Her words snapped Rick out of his state and looked up at the woman. "Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff." He assured her. Michonne didn't look convinced but she gave him a nod. Rick spoke again to change the subject. "You've been going out there a lot now." He reminded her.

"I always come back." She responded. "Besides, I'm not going to be gone for a couple of weeks."

He smiled. "I know." Rick's grin faded looking back at Zach. "I never thought we would have to do this."

"None of us expected this. But there have to be rules." Michonne reminded him.

"Where are you gonna take him?"

"Some small town about 30 to 40 minutes away from here. We'll drop him off and be back." She answered.

Rick sighed. "Just wish I could come. I feel like it's my responsibility too."

Michonne touched his arm affectionately giving him a warm smile. "You doing your responsibility by being there for Carl and Judith. Besides it's not like I'm gonna be alone."

Rick chuckled. "Casey's your buddy for the trip."

"What can I say? Kid knows how to kick ass." She smirked.

"You think it's a good idea to send him out after that incident Hershel got himself in?" Rick asked a little worried about Casey's state.

"Hey! That was different." Michonne told him. "If it wasn't for him, Hershel would be dead. Besides it's not like we're gonna go shooting up soldiers. Just a quick in and out, maybe a couple of walkers but that's it."

Rick didn't look that much assured, but he gave her a nod. "Well be safe anyways."

"No need to convince me." She said.

A baby gurgling caught both of their attention and looked on the other side of the basketball torch to see Casey and Beth talking along with Judith in Beth's arms.

**Beth's POV**

"Why do you have to go out today?" I demanded not at all happy about him going out there.

Casey gave me an reassuring smile. "It'll be not that long. Promise. Besides, once this is out of the way, I did my work for the week."

"Bombombom!" Judith randomly rambled.

"I still don't like this, Casey..." I said. "If you die out there. So help me god I'm gonna.." I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.

Casey pulled me into a hug. "I'll be fine. I swear on my pinky. I'll be back, and when I do, I'm gonna make it up to you." He gave me a kiss on my head and I buried myself in his chest listening to his heartbeat. If you ever had one of those moments that you didn't want to end, this was one of those moments. Casey and I may have been dating for only a few days but I've known him for over a month now and that also says something. I don't care if he's two years younger than me. He's mine and anyone trying to hurt him or steal him away will regret it.

Suddenly Casey just started squirming out of our hug along with a shriek a giggling. "Hey! Come on, Judith! Really?"

I looked at Judith in my arms who was laughing all crazy with her arms wide out and her fingers wiggling. "Ge me donop lop."

"Little rascal tickled me!" He exclaimed covering his stomach with his hands.

A mischievous smirk formed across my lips. "What's this? Is Casey Rodriguez really ticklish?

"Woman, don't you dare!"

I gave him a gently poke on the belly button area causing him to jump up a little yelping. "Not cool!"

I giggled before giving him a big kiss on the lips causing both of us to let out a soft moan before pulling away, "Be safe." I begged him.

"I'll be back babe. Promise." He told me giving me one last kiss on the forehead before walking towards the truck with his pistol in the back of his pants and a hatchet sticking out from the side.

Before Casey entered the front, Rick talked to him about something that I couldn't make out because of me being far away enough to hear what they were saying. After Casey said his piece, Rick nodded and walked towards my direction while the truck backed up, turned around and drove through the gates and out into woods area.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked Rick.

"Just telling him to watch himself out there." He replied. He looked down at my arms at his baby girl. "Can I see her?"

I nodded carefully handing Judith over to her father who was beaming. "You wanna go play with the blocks?"

"Uyaka!" She cooed spitting out her tongue making her famous raspberry sound. Both of us let out a laugh at her silliness.

"I think that means 'yes'." I said kissing the small child at the top of her head making her squeak out a short laugh that was so adorable. "You guys have fun!"

"Thanks!"

And with that Judith and her dad went back into the cell block to play with blocks.

_Playing blocks in a cell block. Hmm..._

"Hey Beth!" Someone called out to me from the cafeteria table.

I turned to see Yuki running over to me. "Hey wanna get something to eat? Daryl will be serving us?"

"What?!" I exclaimed somewhat shock. "Daryl's gonna be making the food? I thought he couldn't cook unless Carol is with him?"

Yuki chuckled. "Since when does Daryl ever listen to her?"

I smirked. "Good point."

"Come on! I wanna see him screw up so bad!" She shouted all excited running back towards the table.

I shook my head and laughed. "This could be interesting." _Might get some girltime in anyways._

**Casey's POV**

For most of the trip there was silence in the truck. I looked up in the front mirror to see Zach looking like it was the end of the world for him with his head somewhat down with a nasty looking bruise on his cheek and a slightly bent nose with a bandage across it. I let out a silent scoff before turning my eyes to my window door looking and zoning out.

_Beth gave me a big embrace before letting go and walking towards the lady cop that went back on her deal. _

_"I get it now." I heard her whispered coldly to the cop before jabbing her at lighting speed in the shoulder with surgical scissors and then a loud bang echoed through the hospital halls and Beth fell to the ground instantly with blood spilling at the top of her head. _

_I got down to my knees and scooped her in my arms look at her face with her eyes peacefully closed and tears falling on her face. "No! Beth don't do this! Come on, baby! Don't... please!" I whimpered before wailing out not even caring the cop getting shot soon after. _

"Casey!" I felt a soft jab on my shoulder. I turned to my side with Michonne giving me a concerned look. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah sorry about that. Just zoned out."

"You look like something's bothering you." She pointed out.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well one reason is she said your name 3 times and you stayed quiet." Zach joined in sounding gloomy.

I turned back at him. "Thanks, asshole." I scolded before turning back at Michonne. "Just a nightmare that got me a couple nights back. Nothing serious."

She nodded before turning her eyes back on the road. "Yeah. That'll happen once in awhile."

I decided to change the subject. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Just some small talk I guess. It'll keep me from going insane from boredom."

"And you guys don't really care I'm back here right?" Zach said.

"Hmm... Well you had your hands around my girlfriend and called her a slut AND threaten to do other brutal things to her, so... yeah I don't really care!" I answered in a smart mouth casual tone with some anger to it.

"I was drunk!" Zach yelled in a defensive tone. "Daryl noticed I was not doing so well so me and him early in the morning drank some moonshine he had!"

"Oh I have heard that before." Michonne scoffed.

"Wait! He gave you moonshine?" I asked noticing that.

Zach merely nodded his head. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I never intended to hurt her!"

I turned away shaking my head and pounded the side of my door grunting in disgust and rage.

_Goddammit, Rambo! It's bad enough you killed me in my dreams but you gave moonshine to this fucker?_

"Easy!" Michonne shouted at me. "He didn't know Zach would go crazy."

I took in a deep breath. "I know... Let's just get there!"

Another five minutes of silence passed, and I was doing my best trying not to think of that horrible thought. But it just kept tormenting me like I actually lost her. That "prediction" was unlike anything I've experienced before. When I said it felt so real, I really thought it actually happened. The pain, the numbness, the agonizing screams of Maggie at the sight of Beth "dead", all of it had the effects of reality. Although I'm extremely relieved and elated to know that Beth is alive and safe back at the prison happy and well, That experience Emma planted inside my head scarred me and I don't think I won't recover from it.

_Was is a just a warning? Or was this something more?_

I leaned my head against the side of the door closing my eyes trying to think of happier thoughts. I had a lot of good thoughts in my brain: Me owning a private island and hanging out at the beach, going to Vegas having an awesome and luxurious weekend with my three lifelong partners in crime, or even having our very own pirate ship exploring the seven seas looking for treasure and adventure. But one happy thought I'm thinking of right now is so far the best one I had. A night out just the two of us going to the movies, dinner, and a little bit of a dance, and ending the night just holding each other in bed really close. Yeah I like the last part the most.

_Jesus I'm a cheesy romantic.._

Before I could picture us sharing a kiss with only centimeters away, some static from the car startled me out of my daydreaming.

"The heck's that?" I questioned with my voice a little loud due to the surprise it gave me not to mention a little bit ticked for ruining the mood.

"I dunno, but someone's on right now." Michonne responded turning the volume up a little bit until we could make out a voice underneath all that static, it sounded like a woman, middle aged to be more specific, and it sounded like she was broadcasting a message, but we couldn't make it out.

"Anyone have any idea whats she's saying?" I inquired with my eyebrow rising a little.

"No clue." Michonne answered.

"Wait! Wait! Quiet! Sounds like she's repeating it!" Zach told both of us rapidly.

We fortunately made out the last thing she said before we lost the signal and the radio was silenced.

_"...minus. Those who ar..., *urvive!" _

"Those who arrived survive!" Zach exclaimed sounding eager that he heard this. "We're not the only ones with a settlement!"

"Is it military?" I wondered quietly mostly to myself. Then I remembered something that sounded like it rung a bell. "Wait a sec..."

_"It's a lie! Those who arrive, die!" *Cackling* But not me! I'll die first!" *BANG* _

It suddenly clicked. "It's not as refuge, it's a trap!" I warned them.

"What do you mean 'a trap?'" Michonne inquired a little surprised like I made a bold accusation and wanted proof.

"When I was on the road before I came to the prison, I found this guy in a ghost town." I started. "Big, little but chubby, but tough looking, bald, but was too crazy to get up on his feet. He shouted 'Those who arrive, die'! and blew his brains out after he started laughing like a maniac."

Michonne shook her head. "Son of a bitch!"

"On the road! Look out!" Zach cried pointing forward.

We both looked up to see something that all made our eyes go wide like never before. beyond the nine or ten zombies really close to our vehicle lays a huge zombie swarm out in the distance just filling up the road all the way to the tree lines.

_This has got to be like eight swarms all at once!_

"Shit! Herd!" Michonne shouted trying to back up, but the zombies that she had ran over were now stalling the car. She tried to move it again a couple more times but it was no good. This baby wasn't going anywhere. "Out! Now!" She ordered both of us opening her door while clenching the handle of her katana ready to fight.

I unlocked Zach's door. "Stay close if you know what's good for you!" I hissed before opening my door and jumping out unleashing my hatchet on two zombies ready to kill me but didn't have a chance.

"Casey! Other side!" Michonne shouted. I complied making my way to her side of the car where she was just slicing threw two or three heads at once. "This way!"

We stayed close to her as she sliced, slashed, and stabbed her way through the swarm and into the woods. I was got a couple in myself, but this was all Michonne here. After the front looked wide open, we all dashed forward getting as far away from the zombies. Michonne and I got out without a scratch, but I looked to see Zach was not so lucky as a lady zombie took a big chunk out of his shoulder resulting in him falling to his knees and holding his bleeding wound. That only allowed a few zombies to surround him and started eating and tearing him open leaving Zach to do nothing but scream in pain and agony.

_Jesus Christ..._

There was nothing I could do so I picked up the pace trying to catch up Michonne who was already far ahead. About ten seconds later I caught up with her but there was a problem: There were some guys heavily armed pointing guns at her while she was on her knees. A couple of those guns were now pointed at me when they spotted me.

One of the men slowly walked towards Michonne with his pistol relaxed and got down to her level. The guy was dressed a simple buttoned shirt with black pants his hair was neatly combed and a black eye patch on his right eye. Michonne gave him a murderous stare.

_I take it they know each other. Wait... This guy... _

"Missed me?" He said in a taunting tone smirking a little.

But Michonne kept her cool and replied back with a calm insulting voice. "What took you so long?"

Her words made his smug smirk be replaced with inflamed scowl. He got to a standing position and looked to a man with an army camp and brown sleeveless shirt. "Get 'em back to camp and tie 'em up!" He instructed with rage steaming from his tongue.

His man nodded before going over to Michonne and quickly striking her with the butt of his weapon knocking her to the ground motionless

"No!" I cried. Last thing I remembered was a sharp pain to the back of my head and everything going black.

**Beth's POV**

I was still at the table eating lunch with daddy who looked a lot better now. We were both eating some cooked squirrel that Daryl makes really good. Daddy knew about Casey and me and I told him like I told Maggie that it was my choice, amazingly he was a lot more supportive of this than Maggie was initially so I'm thankful for that.

"So you can cook some mean squirrel, but everything else is a disaster?" I pointed out to Daryl.

"I'll give you one more if you keep quiet about this." He bribed me.

I rolled my eyes and smirked giving him a boy scout salute. "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

Daddy let out a chuckle. "Hey what about me? You think you can get me one too?"

I suddenly heard Yuki calling out for Daryl.

I looked to see Yuki jogging towards where we were at followed by another girl I had never seen before. Daryl exited the outside kitchen to the two girls.

"S'wrong?" He asked. His eyes turned to the other girl. "The hell is this?"

Yuki sounded like he cut him off before he could ask anymore questions. "I'll explain who she is later, but right now we think that Casey and Michonne could be in danger

My eyes widened with fear.

_What is she talking about?_

"Danger?" Daryl repeated. "Wha' makes you think, that?"

The girl cut in front of Yuki with an expression of panic and stress. "Are you going to help us or not?!"

"Calm down!" Yuki firmly ordered the girl sounding perfectly calm right now. "The road that they took is also the same group where some raiders are camping out." She explained reasonably.

I got out of my seat and walked towards the two girls. "What do you mean raiders?!" I exclaimed in fear.

The girl turned her attention to me. "None of your business! Now back up!" She spat.

_Excuse me?!_

I marched right up to the girls face feeling the rage going through my body. "It's definitely my business! Now, what do you mean raiders?!"

She gave me a violent push. "Back up! None of your concern, Barbie!"

_Oh why you little..._

Before I could give this bitch half of my mind right on her face, Yuki jumped in the middle of us preventing me beat her senseless. "Not the time!" She turned to me. "I know you're scared, Beth, but they should be fine. We're gonna go out there and look for them and bring them back. Okay?"

"Let me help!" I begged.

Yuki shook her head. "This is a three people job, Beth!" She explained. Tears were building up in my eyes right now.

"Hey! He'll be fine! He's been through worse." She reassured me before turning to Daryl. "Get the truck started! I need to get my stuff." And with that Yuki jogged towards the boxes containing many weapons we've scavenged over time and coming back with a rifle with a silencer. Both Yuki and the girl raced towards Daryl's pickup truck and leaped in the back before Daryl floored the gas out of the gates with me just standing there motionless and frightened.

_Please, God, save him! Save them both please!_

I felt a hand gently gripped my shoulder. I turned to see my dad pulling me into a hug where all I could do was silently cry in his arms and pray everything would be alright.

"It'll be fine, Little Bug. I promise." He told me comfortingly.

**No one's POV**

**Militia camp**

It was not to long ago when Brian started his coup to take over the group. This all started with him trying to bond with Martinez, which resulted in Martinez forced into the pit with hungry walkers ending in a bloody demise. It's not what Brian wanted, but Martinez's shaky confidence was not going to keep this group alive and safe. He had to do this for his new family.

His new family...

The thought of Lilly and Meghan mysteriously vanishing without a trace terrified him. He concluded that they both were kidnapped and possibly being tormented, touched or worse right now.

_Women are favored targets by bandits and thugs._

The death of Martinez and Lilly and Meghan's disappearance shook the group a little, but Pete assured everyone that they will find the two and took over. Soon after, Brian assassinated Pete in his own trailer, and disposed his undead body into the pond with no witnesses allowing him to assume control himself.

Knowing that this camp will never be safe, and desperate for answers, Brian spoke to the group about the prison and how they mutilated him, and destroyed his town and how they must take it for themselves as violence as a last resort. The group willingly agreed and now he has a new army and a new right hand man with a new weapon.

Brian is now in a trailer with the prisoners they captured not to long ago. One was the woman who murdered his daughter in cold blood and ruined his eye both traumatizing him for life. The sight of her makes him feel all the anger and resent he wanted to unleash on her for what she did to him, but kept his composure not wanting to return to that life. The other was a young boy no more than thirteen or fourteen who was surprisingly calm despite the situation his was in. They are the bargaining chip for the prison, and hopefully Lilly and Meghan.

**Casey's POV**

I continued to viciously stare at my captive who offered us some peanuts to eat walked towards a chair sitting down while looking away from us checking his weapon and stuffing ammo into his jacket.

He let out a deep sigh. "Don't worry. Nobody's gonna get hurt."

_Bullshit._

I shook my head. "I'm not buying it."

"Well I don't care, son." Cyclops replied not really paying attention.

_Yeah I noticed. _

"I'm gonna kill you." Michonne hissed with murder burning in her eyes.

_Please be my guest. _

He scoffed at her and answered. "No you won't."

Michonne just continued with the threats with her voice rising. "I'm going to rip you're he-"

"Take it easy." I told her before turning my attention to Cyclops. "Lemme guess: You want the prison?"

"Yeah. And I want to take as peacefully as I can."

_Again with this crap._

Michonne shook her head. "This is coming from the Governor of Woobur-"

"Don't call me that!" He barked slightly turning his head before going back to his pistol. "That life is done."

I spoke out before Michonne could let out more of her rage. "Okay then... Cyclops."

Just like that, the jackass froze at the nickname and slowly turned to me giving me a menacing look.

_Really? That's the best face you got, man? _

"What?" He growled.

_Ahh I have your attention. Good. _

I smirked. "Lemme ask you something, while we got time. You know what started the apocalypse?"

Both Cyclops and Michonne looked at me like I was giving them a trick question or something.

Before he could speak, I continued. "It was people. Don't get me wrong, the zombies were factor in this with them eating any human on sight. But people made manners worse." I explained. "When this outbreak got more serious, people got more desperate. Soldiers shooting up 'infected' best friends butchering each other over a can of beans, cars running over people just to get out of town. And while we were killing each other, the swarms continued kill human after human, and even now with zombies ruling the Earth, you are willing to kill people! MY people!"

"This isn't about the past. This is about right now!" He shouted at me. It felt satisfying to see him lose his cool. "I'm going to get that prison one way or another!"

I let out a smirk. "You think you're all tough and powerful. But I know the truth." I spat at Cyclops. "You are ignorant and stupid. YOU killed your town. YOU burned bridges. YOU are nothing, you psychotic one eyed fuck!"

Cyclops's face was one with shock and rage, and he grabbed my face. "You think you know me?! Do you?!"

I chuckled. "No, and I don't want to know you, vy sukin syn!" Cursing in Russian is the best. "But I knew people who were like you. And honestly, they make you look like some crazy harmless drunk."

His hand was now around my neck. "I am not a monster!"

"You're right." I said choking up a little because of his grip around me. "You are just another loose end that needs to be tied up!"

And with that I felt his fingers squeezing down hard on my neck making me gag out. My eye sight was slowly going black and I felt my body getting numb, and I was thinking of only the girl I love back home.

_I love you, baby! I love you SO much! I'm sorry!_

"BRIAN!" I heard someone shouted at him allowing his grip to release my neck and letting out violent coughs and gasps of air. I looked at the door of the trailer to see a familiar face with ordinary reading glasses, light brown short hair, and a concerned look letting me silently blurting out one name. "Rachel?"

* * *

**Okay Chapter 20 is up now! I'm sorry it took forever with this, but I was tired from the long days of school and the notorious readers block but I finally got it down. Just an FYI my other fanfic is going to be on a very long Hiatus and after I'm done with this fanfic, Im planning to work on a Dragon Age fanfic, but not yet though not until this baby is completo! **

**Review and comment thanks guys! Peace out! :D**

**DeltaSandman out!**


	26. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**No ones POV**

The appearance of Rachel made all traces of uncontrollable rage and murder disappear from Brian's eyes even he looked a little shocked by what he did, but quickly regained his sense of control turning his attention towards one of his lackeys. Or so he thought.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brian demanded. "You going off like that is dangerous! This isn't a game!"

Rachel internally smirked thinking that his so called honeyed words would manipulate her. Her exterior said the exact opposite for it was all part of the plan.

"They have her! They have Lilly and Meghan!" She shouted like she was a little bit panicky.

"Who has them?! Dammit answer me!" Brian demanded.

"These people at a prison! I dunno how, but.. if we're going to do something, we're going to need to do it fast!" Rachel explained.

Hearing this news made Brian smashed a nearby cabinet with his fist. "Watch the prisoners, and be ready to move." He said in a low dark tone. "If they won't give it to us, we'll have to take it by force."

Rachel gave him a nod, and with that Brian walked towards the door about to exit the trailer when Michonnes voice stopped him dead is his tracks.

"You talk about taking the Prison as peacefully as you can, and yet you're willing to wipe them out still." Her voice was thick with venom. "There are women and children there too! And you once had a family! How are you willing to kill them when you know what it's like to lose them?"

Brian shot her a cold look staring intensely at the woman who murdered her daughter. "They're not mine." He answered indifferently opening the door.

"Neither are they." Casey spat back.

Brian turned to the boy giving him a look of shock and anger before quickly vanishing outside much to Rachel's relief.

"Why do you always have to piss people off?" She spoke shaking her head walking towards Casey giving him a big hug.

"Hey, come on now. This isn't my first rodeo." Casey replied with a smug look on his face. "It's good to see you again, bud."

"You two know each other?!" Michonne was take aback at what was going on right now.

"Since the first grade." Casey answered before turning back to Rachel. "I take it you have a plan for getting him there in a hurry."

Rachel quickly opened the blindfolds to see that everyone is arming themselves to the teeth before shutting them and explained the situation. "It's mostly Yuki's plan to be more specific, but yeah."

"You do realize he's planning to use a tank right?" Michonne added.

"Which is why Yuki and that Redneck archer dude are on their way back to the prison as we speak." Rachel explained. "And that tin can is a piece of junk! If it was Tiger Tank, then I'd be pissing my pants."

"Bummer... and here I was hoping you were going to come in here guns blazing." Casey joked.

"Well if it makes you feel better, me going berserk is part of the plan?" Rachel asked.

"Like in Victortown?" Casey asked mentioning their foolproof plan they executed really well.

"Like in Victortown." Rachel repeated.

Michonne at a complete loss spoke up. "What the hell are you talking about? What happened in Victortown!"

"Chillax sister! You'll see it in action." Rachel looked back outside again and turned to the two prisoners. "Looks like they're getting ready to move out. Play along and Yuki and I will take care of the rest." She headed towards the door opening it halfway before turning back to Casey. "Please don't say anything stupid, Casey. He's no Nikita, but pretty dangerous."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom."

Rachel smirked. "Danke." And with that she exited the trailer.

Michonne turned to Casey. "Well you seem perfectly relaxed in this situation we're in right now."

Casey simply scoffed. "One, I'm kinda cocky. Two, this isn't my first abduction, and three Yuki's a helluva shot."

Michonne was still confused by what this plan was but she decided to trust the kids with it and pray that they know what they are doing.

"Who was Nikita?" Michonne asked after a few minutes of silence.

Casey's eyes were filled with anger at the sound of the name. "Some Russian Mafian jackass that had a grudge against my family." He replied bluntly.

Michonne nodded understanding that is was a touchy subject. "Well let's see where this goes."

* * *

**Back at the prison**

**No ones POV**

Yuki jumped out of the back of the truck and rushed up the hill with the look of pure focus in her eyes with Daryl following not to far behind. She rushed towards the courtyard that was empty right now and made her way to the weapons stash and snatched a Dragunov sniper rifle and loading it with a full magazine. Daryl came to her side grabbing himself an AR automatic and a couple of grenades. Yuki grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Remember: You're the last resort." She reminded him. "If they reach the courtyard, let 'em have it."

"I'll take out that tin can should it com'ere." Daryl told him.

Yuki smirked. "You won't have to. I never miss."

"Neither do I." Daryl replied with a smug smile.

Carl's voice got their attention. "Hey! What's going on here? Where's Casey and Michonne?" He shouted rushing towards his two friends that were heavily armed. And best of all: He finally got the hat back.

Yuki put a hand on his shoulder looking him right in the eye. "Carl! I take it everyone is inside?"

Carl obviously puzzled by what was going on nodded his head slowly. "Everyone went back inside because of the storm coming up."

"Good. That works to our advantage then." Yuki said going back to the big box of guns while explaining what was going to Carl. "You remember a guy known as the Governor? Big guy? Texan drawl? Eyepatch? Ringing any bells?"

Carl's pupils widened fear knowing where she was going with this. "He's coming back?"

"With a tank this time." Daryl added sticking some more ammo it his pockets.

"Whatever you do, you can't tell anyone!" Yuki ordered picking up another sniper rifle and giving it a full mag as well.

"Why would I do that?!" Carl demanded. "You're telling me that we should just keep our mouths shut and let them take us by surprise?!"

Yuki gave him a curt nod. "Because they won't see the surprise we're gonna give them." She handed Carl the sniper rifle, which took him aback sort of but accepted it.

"Come with me, bro!" Yuki told him as she rushed up to the closest building after the Cellblocks with big dark windows overlooking the field and beyond the fences.

"Hey hollup!" Daryl called. Both kids turned around to see cordless headphones tossed to them. Yuki caught hers with great reflexes while Carl had butter fingers. "S'gunna be loud! Don't want anyone deaf!"

Yuki smirked "Way to have a bro's back, Biker Boy." She shouted back then sprinted to the door of the building kicking it open and skillfully navigating through the dark corridor up the stairs breaking a smile tile of glass so she could take the shot easier, and Carl did the same.

"You know that this is going to attract Walkers right?" Carl reminded her of the dangers of sound.

"Worst case scenario, the tank is going alert a whole swarm. Trust me. If it goes well, it'll be quick and efficient." Yuki looked at her best friend and gave him a silly smile. "Finally get to see you wear the hat!"

Carl chuckled. "Finally yeah! Took some persuasion, but dad gave it back to me." His happy expression turned worrisome. "If we can't save this place..."

Yuki interrupted him before he could finish. "Then we'll find a new place to call home." She finished putting on her headphones fully covering her ears and readying her sniper rifle. "Put them on, they're coming."

He complied, placing them over his ears blocking out most of the noise, but he could still hear Yuki's voice well even if it is somewhat muffled, "The tank guy is mine! Yours is the ringleader!"

He nodded putting his eye through the scope to see about five or six vehicles drive up right outside the fences followed a monstrous tank moving somewhat slow squeezing in through the middle.

The Battle for the Prison will soon begin.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I was in my bed laying down looking up at the ceiling aimlessly. Anxiety and fear was all I was feeling now. I tried calming myself down taking in deep breaths and think of more pleasant thoughts, but knowing that my boyfriend is in trouble and I can't do anything about it makes enrages me!

_When I see him again, I'm going to... I don't what I'll do, but hell will pay!_

A big boom followed by a violent rumble shook the whole building, and some of my stuff fell on the floor. I quickly jumped to my feet ignoring aftershock and dashed out of my room down the stairs and outside to see Rick, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha and Bob all out there looking down at the fences terrified and armed. I did the same looking down at a bunch of trucks with a big tank. Then I saw people exiting their vehicles with weapons in their hands, especially the girl who was with Yuki and Daryl earlier!

_Traitorous bitch!_

A familiar voice called out to Rick from the group outside the fences telling him to come down and talk. It was the Governor! My teeth clenched and my fist curled into a ball in anger. I thought this man was gone now, but he's still alive and he's back! I rushed over to barrels of guns, pulled out a rifle and ran to the fence with my weapon down to my side.

"I don't make the decisions anymore!" Rick shouted back.

"You're making them now!" The Governor called back. "A bargain: my people and the prison..." He motioned towards two of his henchmen and they nodded going to a truck pulling out two of our people! "For two of yours!"

"NO!" I whispered horrified attempting to go there, but I felt Maggie having a strong grip on my arm preventing me from doing anything! "Let me go! NOW!"

But Maggie refused to release me and made me look at her. "If you go down there, you'll likely get killed! Do you think he would want that?"

I didn't reply but I stopped struggling sniffling a little and allowed myself to stay focus on the task at hand.

The Governor spoke again. "Why don't you come here, and let's have that talk!"

I gripped my rifle as tight as I could silently praying to see that they are sent back to us unharmed. Him sent back to me unharmed!

* * *

**Carl's POV**

I had only one thing going through my head right now... The Governor is back! And with a tank! I steadied my grip and exhaled deeply focusing on man who was willing to kill all of us just to prove a point. He's going to die, and he's going to die today!

I felt a nudge on my arm. I turned to see Yuki pointing at her ears signaling me to take off my headphones. I complied and listen to what she had to say.

"Theres a girl with short hair, and glasses." She informed me. "She's a good guy and part of our plan!"

"Got it." I complied. "Keep her alive."

"Good boy!"

And with that both of us put our headphones back on and weapons pointed at our two targets.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The first sight of Casey made me instinctively made me move behind him with my weapon relaxed. I looked up at the prison to see a man I presumed who was Rick walked down towards the grass hill and close enough to have this talk. I looked up at Mitch who was out of the tank standing on the drivers seat resting his arms on his rifle.

"I could kill all of you." Patchy spoke again with a calm smug look on his face thinking he can win this fight so easily. "I have the firepower, and the men to break down the fences, and kill every last one of you. It doesn't have to be like this."

_Dude right now, you're at a bigger disadvantage then these people!_

There was some soft growling from the left. It was a couple of zombies that were shuffling towards us specifically, but then Patchy pulled out his pistol and fired at both of them instantly killing them.

"There will be more! So I suggest you should give us our people and leave this place before sundown or you, and your people will die!" Patchy finished.

Rick just shook his head looking down at us with a cold stare that could freeze the sun. "You're right." He started cold. "You can break down the fences and try to take this place! But this is our home! We're not going to give up just like that! And you fire, we fire, and the walkers will take this place anyway killing both of us!"

Patchy was not expecting to find this loophole in this plan. Both out of panic and impatience, he jumped down the tank and towards one of the guys holding the black chicks sword, unsheathed it, and placed it towards Casey's neck.

I walked up towards Patchy hoping to talk some sense in the guy for at least a few minutes. "Brian! Stop and think! You do this, it will turn into a bloodbath!"

He looked at me with an animalistic look. "Get back now!"

Just then I heard a soft crackling sound followed by a echoing thundering sound going off, and Patchy clutching his leg that was bleeding out of control, and was yelling agony. Followed by another thundering echo, and I heard some metallic clanking close by, and I turned to see Mitch slowly collapsing back into the tank with blood spurting violently from his neck with only his hand showing.

"SNIPER!" One of guys shouted, causing the group to panic and get to the nearest cover with only a couple more getting killed by Yuki and the other sniper. I pushed Casey down onto the ground and opened fire on my former alarmed and confused colleagues instantly all of them falling to the ground before any could have the chance to fire back on me.

_Poor bastards didn't have a chance._

I went towards Casey's side and undid the bonds helping him to his feet, and giving him a big hug.

"Spasibo." He said in his other fluent language.

"Bitte." I answered back in mine.

* * *

**Casey's POV**

_Well that went a lot better than I thought it would._

After I was done hugging my lifelong friend that I missed so much, I went over to Michonne and undid her bonds and gave her the katana glaring at Cyclops who was laying down on the floor bleeding at an alarming rate and breathing shallowly.

"I'll let you have this." I told her. She gave me a nod and walked towards the crazy bastard stabbing him right in the heart ending this once and for all.

"One less loose end." I whispered to myself.

I trudged towards the open gate with the one person I wanted to see so bad. She sprinted towards me and before I had a chance to react, Beth crashed her body into mine sobbing violently.

"You stupid, stupid idiot!" She yelled hiccuping like crazy. "Did you have any idea what you just put me through?! I dunno what I'm going to do, but I swear I am going t-"

I interrupted her angry ranting with my lips connecting to hers tightly causing Beth to instantly relaxed and let out a soft moan. We both broke loose of our kiss and I gave her another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that, Beth... I really am." I started brushing the bangs of her hair out of the way revealing her puffy red eyes. "It didn't mean to happen like this, but we got ambushed.. Zach didn't make it, and..."

Beth placed a finger on my lips and shushed me. "All I want you to do right now is to shut up and hold me." She ordered.

I nodded pulling her back into an embrace both falling to her knees as I rocked her gently.

* * *

**Well that battle went a lot quicker than you expected huh? I'm sorry if you guys expecting more, but I'm sure a long firefight like what happened in the show would've ended with the walkers just taking the prison just like that. Now let me tell you just because the Governor's Militia has been taken out, doesn't mean that the Prison is saved. Theres still walker herds (or zombie swarms) to worry about. But for right now, Casey and Beth are going to savior this moment while it lasts, and it looks like Rachel is going to be welcomed into the Team Prison as well. **

**Thanks again guys and I'm sorry this took forever!**

**Comment and review!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	27. ON HIATUS

**Hey guys I just want to let you guys know that if you guys are waiting for the next chapter of Through Casey's Eyes, it's on Hiatus right now, because I lost my Walking Dead Mojo right now and I have been focusing on my new project. I mentioned before that I was going to work on a Dragon Age Fanfic, well that is what the project is on. I deeply apologize for this unnecessary delay. And if you guys read my Dragon Age fanfic and chapters are not coming up as fast as you want them too, again I apologize I'm going through some tough times right now. Hope to get back in my writing mojo. Thanks again for reading my fanfic and your patience :)**

**DeltaSandman out :)**


	28. The End

**Final Chapter: It's finally over**

A man who was once in charge of a self-sustaining settlement, was looked upon by others as their savior. He brought people together, carved a new home in this hostile new world, and at the apex of it's time, the settlement and it's people were no more. Because of their leader, their savior, has betrayed and killed his people and burned his town out of rage. Those who survived sought refuge with their enemies, and later became known as friends.

As for the man. He wandered aimlessly for months. Lost, broken, and hollow. Then he met a young girl and his mother, who quickly formed a bond with him. They're travels came across an old associate of the former leader who suspiciously welcomed them, and was killed for his act of kindness. Something that is shunned upon after judgement day people say. With the girl and mother missing, and the camp vulnerable to undeade, he quickly took control of the new group telling them that they need a new home and he knows just the place: The prison claimed by his enemies. This time, he had a huge advantage: two prisoners as a bargain for the prison, and a tank incase they refuse to give it up.

He a chance to use neither.

There were two things that turned his invasion into a slaughter: A traitor and an ambush. The second snipers fired on the raiders, the traitor mowed down the rest. It was very risky, but it was well-executed ending this invasion in just a matter of seconds before it could turn into a bloodbath and a loss of another settlement.

Father, savior, governor, tyrant, murderer. That was the legacy of the now deceased Phillip Blake who's corpse is now severely mutilated by the bites of the undead.

Outside the fences of the prison, dozens of zombies gathered in an attempt to breach the fence through overwhelming force, but were being kept at bay with the defenders eliminating them one by one, but more were being drawn by the sound of gunfire from the attempted invasion.

Inside the fences was a heated argument between the former deputy, and one of the snipers.

"You mind telling me what the hell just happened out there?!" Rick shouted struggling to keep his cool. "And you brought my son in this?!"

"That guy brought in a tank, and you were trying to negotiate?" Yuki calmly argued. "Theres no negotiating with big tanks involved."

"And look how that turned out!" Rick pointed to the fences with the zombies pasting themselves on. "That little stunt you kids pulled off is going to bring a whole herd here."

"And _when _he was going to attack, the fences would've been torn down, the prison would be damage, and the swarm would've broke through causing so much more damage!" Yuki countered.

"I volunteered dad!" Carl supplied Yuki's defense. "Rachel was with the Governor! No way I wasn't gonna sit by and let him destroy our home!"

Rick turned the other way bringing his hands to his head sharply exhaling. He turned over to Casey who was sitting over with Beth gripping her hand tightly while she leaned in on his shoulder. His eyes shifted to Michonne who was done talking to Daryl and both rushed down to the fences to help shore up the defenses. He turned back to Yuki still enraged. "You involved Carl! My son! When those shots went off, people were terrified!"

"That was part of the plan." Yuki calmly explained though her tone elevated to a more annoyed level.

"The plan?!" Rick repeated.

Tyreese rushed over to Rick's side grabbing a hold of him by his arm. "Rick come on, man you gotta chill!"

Yuki continued. "If we would've told you, he would've been tipped off somehow. We had to keep the element of surprise."

"So what you were saying is that we were bait?!" Tyreese did not like any of this.

"I wasn't risking anyone, Tyreese! No none of you were bait!" She deadpanned.

"So you would risk the hostages?" Rick pressed on. "Michonne and Casey? Your own friend?!"

"They were informed of our trap! When that dude held a katana to his neck, Carl fired at him. I had to take out the guy in the tank before he could button up!" Yuki defended her actions. "Yeah it was risky, but I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't work! And it did!"

"Rick, it's done now, man." Tyreese told him. "We got him! He's gone!"

Rick continued to stare at Yuki for a couple of minutes before walking down to the field throwing his hand up in the air. Carl excused himself to rush up to his dad, leaving Tyreese and Yuki.

Tyreese let out a deep sigh. "What you pulled off was really scary." He started slowly looking back out beyond the fences where the undead were holding up. Some of them were feasting on the deceased raiders and some struggled to climb up the tank to claim the former soldier's corpse. "But if it weren't for the trap, we most likely be dead. Thank you."

Yuki nodded. "Don't forget to thank Carl. He's the one who shot the bastard."

Tyreese nodded and walked back over to the courtyard hugging his girlfriend Karen. Yuki turned back to Casey and Beth who were still at the bench with Rachel walking up to both of them.

**Casey's POV**

I slowly got up and smiled at my best friend who I haven't seen for so long. She returned the smile.

"Hi Case." She started out.

"Hey." I simply said not knowing what else to say.

Just when I thought we were going to hug it out, a fist landed directly on my cheek forcing me to the ground. I grunted in pain covering my cheek.

"Casey!" I heard Beth yelling for my name as she got in front of me and Rachel who looked like she wanted to murder me now.

"Woah! Woah! Rachel, chill!" Yuki's voice called out and I caught a glimpse of her rushing to my aid.

"Get outta my way. NOW" Rachel threatened Beth who still held her ground.

Beth responded by striking her face sending her to the ground. "Lay another hand on him and I'll kill you!" Her voice started breaking.

I quickly leaped to my feet rushing forward pulling Beth away from Rachel and into my arms. "It's okay! It's okay!" I rapidly assured her. When I felt her relaxed a little kissed her head. "It's okay, baby."

Yuki held Rachel down who was eager to get back up and make our lives miserable. "That's for making me think you were dead for seven months, you son of a bitch!" She screamed at me.

"Can you please leave my mom outta this?" I asked in a hostile tone

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Yuki boomed. "Casey you and Beth go inside."

I took a hold of Beth's hand as we were entering the cell block where I held a sobbing Beth in my arms.

"You can let go it's okay." I soothed. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Beth held nothing back and wept violently resulting in me holding her in a firm but gentle embrace and a soft kiss on her head. I felt so guilty of putting the most beautiful and gentle girl through so much fear. I know the feeling all too well and the loss of a love one is deadly, especially when you're the one to do it. It was one of the most painful feeling in the world. If it weren't for my promise to Emma, I would've left this world too, but Beth Greene? She's the one who's saving me. She knows about me and Emma, but it didn't seem to matter since we love each other so much. I will be eternally damned if her life is taken.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Beth relaxed and was silent in my arms sniffling not wanting both of us to break our hug. She brought her head up to face me with red stained eyes and puffy cheeks. I brought my hand to her cheeks to wipe away the tears draining down her face. She grabbed it and guided it to her breast making my heart rate increase ten fold.

"Touch me." She whispered.

My hand began exploring her chest as it circled down and up again as with her hand placed on my heart. She dived in for a hungry kiss, which I happily obliged too. Beth pressed herself very close to me as she started grinding her hips up and down moaning loudly. Our lips parted leaving us both panting heavily. Her hands fluttered down to my waist where I can feel her unzipping my pants.

_This can't be happening! Are we really about to do this? _

"Beth." I breathed out raggedly. "We don't have to do this."

"I know." She calmly. "But I want this."

Right when she was about to pull my pants down, a creak at the door spooked us as I rapidly brought zipped my pants back up, and and took Beth's hand and we quickly made our way to the stairs to find that it was Maggie and Glenn having the same idea we had a few seconds ago as Maggie pushed Glenn up against the wall and ripped his shirt off while unhooking her bra.

We quietly made our way up the stairs and were thankful that the creaks and reeks of the staircase being drowned out by the loud moaning and groaning. Beth looked furious and annoyed now that Her sister and her brother in law ruined our moment by starting theirs. We retreated into Beth's cell where we can still hear the commotion downstairs.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beth growled.

"Least we didn't get caught." I lightened up before turning to a more serious note. "Baby..."

"I didn't do that because I was desperate for affection, Casey." She said sternly. "I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"You don't need sex to prove you love someone unconditionally." I argued.

"I know, but I just want to show you." Beth squeezed my hand.

"I dunno if that would be a good idea though... It's a very big step." I whispered. "And I mean a big one."

Her brows furrowed. "Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"That... it should be with the right people.." I answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'right people?'" She shouted. If she wasn't angry before she was now. "Are you saying that we won't be together for a long time?! That when we do the deed, you'll just dump me, because I'm not Emma?!"

I froze up feeling the tears trying to burst from my eyes fearing to what was such a dreadful thought. "No.. it's not."

"Then what is it, Casey Rodriguez?!" She spat. "I'm just a pretty southern girl you wanna hook up with?!"

"It's me! I'm the one I'm talking about!" I exploded. The tears were now running down my face. "I don't.. I really don't know what I did to deserve you, Beth.. You're the most amazing person I have ever met, and your so strong."

Her expression softened as she gently reclaimed my hands rubbing them gently. "What?"

"There's something dark in me, Beth..." I confessed. "I can't... I can't hurt you.."

"Oh Casey.." She pulled me into a hug and I can feel her lips on my ear. "I know.. I've seen darkness in everyone here" Her breath tickled making me shiver a little. "When the Governor attacked us eight months ago, I was with my dad and Carl outside the Prison. One of his men, a boy who couldn't be no more than fifteen, came across us. Carl just shot him saying he couldn't take the chance." She pulled away. "It frightened me knowing he killed someone, but I know Carl isn't evil. And neither are you." Her hand caressed my cheek. "You have an amazing heart, and I love you so much."

I smiled. "I love you too, baby." We both leaned in for another quick kiss and pulled away. "I'm gonna go grab a shower. I'll come by after okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, enjoy it."

"I will, thanks."

**Outside the Prison**

**No Ones POV**

"What the hell?!" Rachel forced herself out of Yuki's grip.

"I agree. What the hell?" Yuki growled.

"Do you have any idea what you two have put me through?!" Rachel was holding nothing back. "I thought you two were dead!"

"So that gives you the right to jump Casey?"

"Don't you start!" Rachel jabbed her finger at her more rational friend. "Seven months!"

"Yeah I thought he was dead too!" Yuki concurred. "Only I didn't try to paste him to the floor!"

"Emma went back for him and he just... ditched her?!"

"Rachel, Emma's dead!" Yuki brought down the horrible truth upon an infuriated Rachel.

"I KNOW SHE'S DEAD! CASEY LEFT HER TO DIE!" She screamed starting to break down to the floor sobbing. "That fucking swarm messed everything up..."

Yuki got down to her knees and embraced a broken Rachel. "I miss her, too..."

"I know it's not his fault." Rachel broke away from Yuki's hug. "People die in war..." She turned to face the fence with the zombies glued to it. "But did these fuckers have to get her?! JUST FOR A FUCKING BITE?!" Her body arched and let out a loud hiccup while releasing waves of sadness for her deceased friend. After what felt like a while, Rachel calmed herself forced her numb body up on her feet.

Yuki came by her side and placed a hand on our shoulder. "Me and Casey. We're still here. And the war isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"Zombies outnumber us, a thousand to one, and humans aren't known for their cooperation during an apocalypse." Rachel preached an unfortunate truth. She always had the grim point of view that humanities extinction was inevitable.

"True. But zombies would've wiped us out a long time ago if we let them. We didn't." Yuki told a more optimistic reality. "Zombies outnumber us and they are very dangerous. But humans have the adaptability and the tenacity to survive and even thrive in these fucked up conditions."

"You always do find the bright side of things." Rachel murmured.

"Just stating the facts." Yuki gave her a hopeful smile.

Rachel snaked her arms around her best friend and held onto her like there was no tomorrow. "Even though theres so much crazy shit... It's so good to see you again. Both of you guys."

"Welcome back to the gang, Rachel."

As the two friends held there embrace, it planted a small feeling of hope and spark a light that seems so little yet it meant everything to both of them that all three of them had found each other, and even though they are met with a heartbreaking loss, they are given the comfort that Emma is in a better world and she's looking down at them.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**No ones POV **

The sun did not show it's presence yet, but the dark early morning sky has a lighter blue coating to it and the first sound of birds tweeting from the trees that dawn was here. The fences were more secured now that the rotting invaders numbers have been severely depleted for now, but it was only a matter of time before more show up to reign havoc upon this settlement and feed on it's people. If a horde ever showed itself, defending this place will be almost impossible.

But it didn't matter now. Down by the makeshift tire swing, a young boy and girl sat glued to each other gripping their arms in a loving and firm way. They were silent for no words were needed to make this moment special. The girl leaned in on the boy's shoulder and started humming softly, affecting him as he leaned onto her head breathing in her sweet scent.

It has not been an easy rode for both of them. They have faced, horrific events, tragedies, losing loved ones, the desire to leave this world, and finding the will to keep going, and the rode ahead of them is still unknown and dangerous, but for Beth Greene and Casey Rodriguez, they are healing, and when the time is right, they will face whatever the apocalypse will throw at them.

"Push me?" Beth ask sweetly.

Casey smiled. "Why not?" He gave her a kiss and leaped off the swing and pushed up into the air with Beth yelping and giggling.

* * *

**If this is the end of Casey's story, I don't know. I kind of lost some interest in the Walking Dead, but I had an obligation to finish this fanfic and it may not be the ending anyone was expecting, but I thought it would be the perfect ending. And for those of you expecting a little smut, I thought about it, but I decided that would not be fitting for the ending lol sorry! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic, but don't worry I'm not down with writing stories as I am working on others! Feel free to check them out!**

**Thank you so much for your feedback, patience, and for enjoy this story. **

**This has been The Walking Dead: Through Casey's Eyes. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye guys!**

**DeltaSandman Out! :D**


End file.
